KP in Tough Being a Girl
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since PreK? And then one day while visiting a topsecret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would Kim do? Find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

It was Kim Possible's first day of Pre-K and she didn't want to be there. So far none of the kids had been interested in making friends with her. Sure, she was still having fun playing games and stuff with them but it was not working out like her father had told her it would be like.

Kim was playing ball with some kids and the ball sailed past her to land by the big tree when some mean kids started to make fun of her and one of them even took the ball away from her before she could continue to pass it back to the kids that she had been playing with.

Just when she'd been ready to break into full-fledged crying a girl shows up with light freckles and blond hair in a ponytail at the back of her head. Something about her brown eyes stopped the tears from doing anything more just being at stuck at the dam.

Kim turns her head to follow as the blond girl in an aqua-colored shirt with a big heart in the center and a skirt walked up and says, "Give it back to her! We are past the jungle law of daycare. We have rules, we have order!"

The mean kid looked at his buddies and says, "Get her!" before the one with the ball threw it hard enough at Kim to knock her down. But even as Kim got to her feet, she could hear the girl who had stood up for her begging for help.

No one had ever stood up for her like that before; she wondered why the blond girl had even done that. Then as she thought about the harm the girl was about to get into, something changed or rather snapped at the moment she heard him begging and calling out for her imaginary best friend, Rufus.

Kim turned and attacked the bullies using some martial arts she'd seen on TV. Once she started attacking like the wild, ticked off girl that she was, the bad kids ran away and they would never bother Kim or the blond girl with freckles in Pre-K ever again.

Kim picks up the ball and as she looked into the eyes of the blond girl she could see that she had not been scared or freaked out at all by what she'd just done. This was a person she felt an immediate connection to and it was then that she knew she'd found a true friend, possibly one for life.

The blond girl thanked Kim and introduced herself as Ronnie and then says, "But you can call me Ron because... well, I think my parents were hoping for a boy." She then smiled in a goofy kind of way before Kim says, "You're kind of weird, but I like you." to the strange girl.

Kim says, "Do you want to play on the swings with me?" She was hoping Ronnie would say yes as she held onto the ball, and hoping that this weird girl would become her friend.

Ronnie smiles and says, "Sure! I'd like to!" She smiles at the girl who'd just rescued her from the mean boys and thought that this was one girl she would like as a friend, and she hoped that she felt the same way.

The two of them play on the swing, play ball and slid down the slides together, having

After that day, they'd become the very best of friends and to each other, it seemed they would always be as such until** one day...**

**

* * *

AN:** What do you guys think? I know it is short but this is just the intro chapter. The others will be about my usual length. What did you guys think of how Ronnie looks? The bullies idea was taken straight out of a KP episode, any guesses which one? Heh, I bet you can all guess. 


	2. Chapter 2: Fate corrects a mistake

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 2: Fate corrects a mistake **

Kim in her usual black top and cargo jeans was sneaking quietly through the lab with her best friend and sidekick Ronnie Stoppable. It had been a few years since she had first started on her journey to save the world with her friend and all thanks to that first mission of hers where they had to rescue someone in which she got to see that rare cuddlebuddy.

For some reason lately, she'd been unable to stop thinking about her past history with Ronnie and about how much her best friend had always seemed to behave more like a boy than a girl at times. Her friend had jokingly always referred to herself as being somewhat of a tomboy whenever Bonnie would tease or make comments of that nature.

Kim was always surprised at how Ronnie was able to just let things like that flow off her back like water off a duck. Some of the things Bonnie and the other girls usually said to Ronnie or about Ronnie to Kim for just being friends with her really got her angry at times. Even if they did have points at times in their own cruel way, she still didn't like anyone badmouthing her best friend.

With prom coming up in a few months, Bonnie had been particularly mean and on everyone's case about who everyone should go with and how they should all be someone on the food chain and not just a friend.

She saw nothing wrong with going to a dance with her best girlfriend, they always managed to find guys willing to dance with either or both of them although it was usually her that got guys to dance with her. Ronnie never seemed to mind and in the end Kim would end up dancing with Ronnie at the last song just so she wouldn't feel bad.

Then there was this way-weird dream that she'd had just the night before the mission they were on. She had dreamed that she was dancing with a cute, blond messy-haired boy whose ears seemed to be a little to big for his head but she still found them endearing somehow. It wasn't until the song ended that the boy had transformed in (at least in head) into Ronnie!

She didn't tell Ronnie about the dream yet because it had disturbed her so very much for one reason and because of how long it had taken her to get back to sleep afterwards as she was worried that she'd dream it again. And while she had dreamed again, it wasn't the same one and it felt... different because she felt as if she'd been watching herself in another dimension or something but with the same boy.

Kim simply wondered what it all meant, was there something her subconscious trying to tell her? Or maybe the universe was just getting a kick out of watching her squirm about going to the prom with her best friend and was showing her that if she was a he, she would have enjoyed herself.

Kim looks behind and sees that Ronnie is following closely behind her in corridor as they approached the lab where Drakken and Shego were currently in where Drakken was after some sort of formula that was supposed to make his synthos stable and thus unable to melt with a simple puncture.

She whispers, "We're almost there Ronnie, keep an eye out for Shego." Before Ronnie whispers back, "Gotcha KP" She notices that Ronnie smiles as she flips her hair, a habit that she'd taken to doing ever since her hair grew long as her own and even now when it was longer than her own she still found it an annoying habit that she wished Ronnie would stop.

But when she'd brought up the topic of the hair flipping during one of their times at Bueno Nacho, she had gotten a sad look from her friend as she said, "Aw, but KP... I just love how flippy my hair is. I've always wanted to grow my hair to be just as flippy as yours." After that, Kim dropped the subject and never brought it up again. As annoying as the habit was, she couldn't deny her friend something that made her happy.

The two girls enter the lab but slow down trying to be as quiet as possible when they hear Drakken shouting at Shego and his henchmen about finding the stabilizer. As Kim peeked around the corner, she could seek Shego sitting in a chair reading a Villain Weekly magazine while Drakken's henchmen walked around in their red jumpsuits and clearly at a loss as to what they were looking for.

Kim whispers, "Follow me Ronnie" and looks back to see the blond girl nod before flipping her hair so that it wasn't in her eyes.

The two of them crawl behind some counters so that they could get closer to where they had been told where the stabilizer that Drakken was looking actually was. Kim could see it as it was on the far side of the room where Drakken and his henchmen were and it looked like if they could keep low, then they would be able to grab it before any of them suspected anything.

Shego looks up from her magazine to make some snide comment when she spots Ronnie's yellow hair between the tables. She stops and grins while Drakken rants like a idiot about his plans. She can tell that they have not noticed her getting up out of her chair, but then neither did Drakken and he didn't count. She knew he was a complete idiot when it came to her stealth anyway.

Kim and Ronnie were nearly to the stabilizer and since it was almost in her reach, she slows down and whispers, "I am going to make a grab for it Ronnie..." and Kim is surprised when instead of a whisper she hears Shego's voice say, "Maybe I should grab it for you Kimmie?"

Kim and Ron look up to see Shego standing on the desk where lots of unidentified chemicals were resting. (The main reason Drakken was having a hard time finding anything.) Ronnie shouts, "Look out KP!" and shoves her just in time to barely avoid getting struck by one of Shego's glowing hands.

At the moment Shego made her swipe at Kim, she also smashed a number of mysterious vials, some of which actually seemed to glow briefly from Shego's plasma power before coming to land on Ronnie's face and mouth.

There was no time to even react to the chemicals and with every swipe afterwards, more stuff got broken but none of it got on Kim or Ronnie any further. Kim was able to get up onto her feet quickly and after that it became their usual sparring session with the two women clashing like a battle of titans.

As the two women clashed, Ronnie grabs the stabilizer bottle and says, "I've got it KP!" while holding it up so that Kim could see.

Kim sees out of the corner of her eye as we as Drakken coming up behind her. She says as she blocks a powerful punch, "That's great Ronnie! Just don't let...get it." Her voice falls with her last two words as she sees Drakken suddenly grab the bottle from Ronnie's and laughs as he then says, "I've got it now! Now my synthos will truly be unstoppable!"

Ronnie says, "Sorry KP!" before something inside her then says, "Get the bottle, make Kim proud of you."

Much to everyone's great surprise, Ronnie aggressively attacks Drakken by grabbing at the bottle until it became a battle of hands to get to the top of the bottle. The henchmen did not know what to do with Drakken clearly fighting Ronnie and no orders had been given and Shego was busy with Kim.

Drakken shouts, "Let go girl! (ugh) This is mine! (oof) I stole it fair and square!" as he pulls and struggles with Ronnie, causing her long, blond hair to slap him in the face a few times and getting in his mouth so he felt like he had to spit a few times.

Ronnie yells, "No way! I (grunt) am not letting you have (oof) the stabilizer!" as her hands go up higher and higher with Drakken's until their fingers were at the cap and with all the struggling, it was becoming more and more loose.

Kim could see that Ronnie was on the verge of winning and smiled a little as she was proud of her friend for doing two things. The first was trying hard, a thing that was not usual for the slacker girl. The second was standing up to and fighting Drakken, instead of letting her do the work.

It was at this very moment that fate decided to step in. Seemingly in an instant, a few things happened all at once.

The first thing was that the bottle cap came off and with all the struggling, some of the liquid sloshed out and landed right on Ronnie's eyes! The effect of the stuff landing on her eyes caused her to cry out and let go of the bottle so she could wipe away at the stuff blinding her.

The next thing that happened was that because Ronnie cried out, Shego was able to get in a hit, which sent her flying backwards in the air and over a desk. This gave Drakken and Shego the time they needed to make good their escape with the stabilizer bottle.

When Kim was finally able to stand up and see her arch foes disappear into the sky through the hole in the roof that Shego had made for their quick escape, she then noticed that Ronnie was still crying and wiping at her eyes like crazy.

Kim looks around and sees a emergency shower not too far and rushes over to her friend and says as calmly as she can, "Calm down Ronnie, I'm here. Move your hands away from your eyes. I am going to try to wash them out."

Ronnie sniffles as she says, "H-hurry Kim... the stuff b-burns." before she then hears the sound of something being pulled and cold water washes over her face in a quick and hard stream. She tilts her head so that it helps was the stuff away and she noted that it did help eliminate the burning.

When Ronnie is finally able to open her eyes she is quiet for a few moments, making Kim start to worry. The fears are confirmed as Ronnie says, "K-Kim? I can barely see..." before Ronnie then starts to panic-major and cries out, "I am going to be blind Kim! Help me Kim!"

Kim certainly did not want her friend to lose her eyesight but she also knew that panicking was not going to help. She turns off the water and says, "Come on Ron, let's go home. I'll have my Mom look at you."

Ronnie sniffs and though she could barely see, she still tries to look at Kim and say, "Thanks Kim... you're a good friend."

Kim smiles and says, "We're best friends silly... now lets go get you looked at." She then guides her friend to the safety of outside where Wade has their ride waiting for them.

* * *

**AN: **Well everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so far. Sorry for the jump from kiddie age to teen but it was neccessary for the story. I bet all of you can guess what is going to happen next. Unfortunately, I can also bet that with the next few chapters, you're going to be blowing steam out of your ears.

Next chapter will have... A new beginning for Ronnie as she gets good, bad and strange news. Kim and Ronnie will, as the saying might go... girls will be girls. :)

Also, I am working on the current stories: Team Possible Turns Evil Chapter 7, Tough Being a Girl, KP inAnimology Soul Mates Chapter 5, and KP in Quantum Leap Chapter 3. So expect one, if not all of them to come out soon! Possibly TPTE and/or Tough Being a Girl within the next two days. If anyone is wondering how I can possibly work on all of these at the same time... ah, the wonders of multiple windows. Lol! Seriously though, I just can keep them straight in my head very easily as any other guy can watch multiple tv shows and keep them straight. :)


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginning

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 3: New Beginning**

_(At Middleton Hospital)_

Kim was standing around nervously while her mother and the other doctors were all in another room discussing their examinations about Ronnie. She hated the fact that it was taking so long and that there was nothing she could do.

Kim turns away from the door to look at Ronnie who had bandages over her eyes and sitting upright in a hospital bed. The very scene made her feel very guilty and that she was somehow responsible for the fix that her best friend was in.

Ronnie says with some confidence and some fear in her voice as she says, "Everything is going to be ok, right Kim? I mean we've got your mother working on me and she's the best doctor in the world!"

Kim has to smile at her friend even knowing that she could not see it before she says, "Yeah Ron, everything is going to be all right. I'm sure you'll be able to see again in no time."

Just then the door opens and Kim's mother and a few other doctors can be seen hanging outside, still talking and from what she could see it was a intense discussion.

Kim turns to her mother and says, "Mom? Is everything ok?" She was worried since one of the arguing doctors noticed that the door was open and then quickly closed it.

Mrs. Possible simply was at a loss in not only to tell her daughter Kim what was going on without worrying her but also in how to explain it to Ronnie as well. She knew she had to start somewhere so she takes a deep breath and says, "We got the results in... There are good news, bad news and strange news."

This made both Kim and Ronnie very puzzled before Kim says, "What do you mean Mom?" with worry in her voice.

Mrs. Possible says, "Well, the good news is that Ronnie's eyes are going to be fine. You did good when you washed out her eyes as quickly as you did so the blindness is temporary. She should be fine in a few days as long as she keeps the bandages over the eyes until they are ready to come off."

Ronnie smiles and says, "Boo-yah KP! That's great news!" And Kim says as tears come from her eyes, "Yeah! That is great Ronnie!" before she remembers that her mother's news wasn't all good.

Kim says, "What about the other news Mom? What is going on?" A vivid image of the doctors and their faces from outside the door came back to her mind and made her worry even more.

Mrs. Possible sighs and walks over to Ronnie, putting a hand onto hers as she says, "First of all, I want you to know we are doing everything in our power to solve this little problem but so far it has us stumped."

Ronnie says, "W-what problem? I...I am ok, right? You just s-said so, didn't you?" Fear was definitely in her voice and Mrs. Possible knew that it was not going to get any easier to say what she had to say next.

Kim walks up to stand beside her mother and says, "Mom? Just what is going on?"

Mrs. Possible takes a slow breath before she says, "Ronnie, somehow in your fight with Drakken and Shego you became exposed to a mixture of strange chemicals that had never been mixed together like they have. There is also traces of plasma energy that made them react in ways that we still don't fully understand..."

Ronnie says, "What's going to happen? Am I going to mutate into something? Am I going to grow extra arms? Get superpowers? Or...?" The question hangs in the air as a worried look passes on her face and Kim wonders if her friend will get her eyesight back only to lose her life? But then Ronnie says, "I won't turn into a monkey will I?"

Kim almost slaps herself for thinking the worse when she knew her friend better than that. Even Mrs. Possible had to smile at Ronnie before she says, "No... As far as I know, you will still live as long as you usually would..."

Kim is dying to know what the news is and says, "Mom! Just tell us! What about the other news! What did the other chemicals do!"

Mrs. Possible says, "I am afraid to say this but... Ronnie, your DNA is being changed. Shortly after the time you can see again, my colleges and I think you will be a guy. A normal, healthy, fully-functioning guy."

Kim and Ronnie are stunned speechless with looks of amazement on their faces. So Mrs. Possible takes the silence as her chance to continue and says, "Somehow the chemicals that you were splashed with, combined with the spark of energy from Shego's plasma powers started the chain reaction that changed your DNA and in its own way, it is a lucky thing that you received the stabilizer when you did or you might have become a unstable mess and literally become unable to hold form much like one of Drakken's synthodrones without a special suit like the one they require."

Both Kim and Ronnie both visualize the kind of life that would have been like with Ronnie being forever confined to a suit and always having to worry about a rip or tear that would send her into a big gooey mess on the floor. They both shudder in revulsion at the thought.

Mrs. Possible did not entirely blame them for their reaction but she hadn't told them the bad news yet, just the weird news. She waits for them to stop before she says, "Now for the bad news..." before Ronnie cries out, "You mean turning into a guy wasn't bad enough news?"

Mrs. Possible says, "The one thing we all agree on so far is that because you have the stabilizer, you are safe but it also means... that you can never change back into a girl again. Any attempt might force your DNA to become unstable again and then not even another dose of the stabilizer will do any good because your body will have become immune to it."

Ronnie was quiet for a few moments as she digested this before she jokingly says, "heh... I guess it was a good thing that I was always a bit of a tomboy... only now I'll really be a tom and boy."

Kim knew Ronnie was trying to put up a brave face for the two of them but she didn't need or want her friend to be like that, she wanted her friend to know she was there for her even in this time of crisis.

She puts her hand on Ronnie's arm and says, "Ronnie, I promise... everything will be ok. We'll find a way to turn you back and if we can't I don't want you to worry because we'll always be best friends, forever."

Ronnie's voice shows a little hope and some fear as she says, "Really? Thank you Kim... that means a lot to me right now."

Kim gives Ronnie a hug and says, "We've been best friends since Pre-K, I am not going to let a little thing like a gender change ruin that."

Mrs. P smiles at the way the two girls were even though she knew that there would be tough times ahead for the two of them. She still had one final thing to talk to Ronnie about though.

Mrs. P says, "This was already discussed with your parents and your Mother didn't want to risk turning you into goo so, I doubt that she will allow us to pursue the matter for too much longer. I think she is even going to have her lawyer draw up the legal paperwork that will register you as a boy by the time your change is complete."

Ronnie's shoulders seemed to shrink and Kim says, "Don't you worry Ronnie, I'll have a talk with your mother."

Ronnie shakes her head, "Don't bother Kim, I know she's always wanted a boy more than a girl and now it looks like she's going to get her wish. I suppose you can just call me Ron from now on because that's more like Ronald, the boy's name she would have given me."

Kim didn't know what to do but seeing her friend so sad, she had to try to do something so she says, "Well... um, at least you'll be able to go to no-woman's land and finally be able to tell me what really goes on in there."

Ronnie smiles at that and says, "Yeah, I'll be the secret insider into the world of the boys!" and then forgetting that Kim's mother was there because she still had the bandages on them she says, "I'll be able finally know why they don't have long lines in the bathroom like we do! And be able to tell the other girls which boy has the..."

Kim shushes Ronnie while blushing and says, "Mom's still here!" causing Ronnie to go a deep red color in her blush.

Mrs. P was not fooled for a nanosecond but she didn't want to depress Ronnie so she says, "Well, just don't let the other guys find out you're spying Ronnie or you might find yourself in a whole lot of trouble."

Ronnie is still blushing as she says, "Um... yeah... you got it Mrs. Dr. P"

Mrs. P grins and says, "Well, you _girls_ behave yourselves for now. I have to go since I have other things I have to get back to but I will be back to check on you Ronnie." She starts to walk to the door and stops before she says, "For what it is worth, I am sorry Ronnie."

Ronnie nods and says as the color returns to normal, "I know, and thanks Mrs. Dr. P. I appreciate everything you did for me, you're the best doctor in the world."

Mrs. P nods as she says, "Thank you Ronnie, I hope you remember that when you see my bill..." laughing before she walks out.

Kim shakes her head as she thinks, "Mom's got get new doctor jokes" before she hears Ronnie giggling and smiles at the sight of her friend enjoying her mother's joke.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you all liked this chapter because things are going to get more harder for our girl-turned-guy friend. Hey girls who read this... would you really be plotting this stuff? lol! Just like Ronnie to worry about turning into a monkey more than the other thing, right readers?  



	4. Chapter 4: Changes

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 4: Changes**

Kim had visited every single day her friend was in the hospital without fail because they did not want to let her...him... go home as long as he was changing in case of any unforeseen complications.

Every time Kim visited, she was surprised at how rapidly her friend was changing before her very eyes and all of it was being videotaped and photographed for later study by the doctors of the hospital. After all it wasn't every day that someone changed gender so quickly without any really expensive surgery.

Kim watched as Ronnie's face changed from the soft girl one into more of a boy's and she'd been worried when she lost her voice for half a day at one point but it had been just her voice doing what it needed to become a guy's deeper one.

Kim had watched as Ronnie's breasts melted away to become the chest of a guy's and even though Ronnie's breasts had been a little bigger (Just a cup bigger in size) Kim knew that the hardest part would come when Ronnie had to get a haircut as she loved her long, flippy hair.

Kim was surprised as Ronnie's faint freckles became much more noticeable and darker and how the ears seemed to become a little bigger than before. She however was not surprised to discover Ronnie had grown taller as we since as a girl, Ronnie had been shorter than she was and now Ronnie was taller than she was!

When the day came to remove the bandages, Ronnie who was almost legally Ronald Stoppable except for some signing and that couldn't happen until the bandages were off and Ronnie was very curious as to what she, er... he looked like.

Kim and her family were there since they all liked her and considered practically family. They also knew that Ronnie might need a lot of support to deal with all the changes that she might have been feeling but couldn't see.

Kim was holding Rufus in her hand as she had been the one taking care of him the entire time Ronnie had been in the hospital which had been Ronnie's suggestion as she knew Kim would take better care of the little guy than her own parents.

Ronnie's parents were also there as well even though her mother seemed more eager to get the papers signed than anything else.

One of the other doctors was originally going to do the bandage removing but Ronnie wanted Mrs. P to do it and it was easy to say that she was more than touched by Ronnie's gesture.

So when the time came the nurse hands Mrs. Possible the scissors and then everyone watched with held breath as she cut the bandages over Ronnie's eyes very slowly and delicately, not wanting to touch the skin.

Once the bandage was down to the final layer, she stopped and finishes by unwrapping the last one. After the bandages are removed, Mrs. Possible says, "Ok now... open your eyes slowly and tell us what you can see. Don't worry if you can't see anything right away, let your eyes adjust and you'll be fine."

Ronnie nods and bites on her lower lip for a moment as if waiting before Kim says, "We're all here Ronnie, even Rufus." She smiles in relief as if that had been exactly what she'd been waiting for before she slowly opens her eyes.

Long moments pass with Ronnie's face changing as she tries to focus on seeing and then Ronnie moves her head side to side, scanning the room as she can start to see shapes.

Ronnie says, "I think... I can see something... light... shadows... all kinda blurry... I can kind of make out shapes..."

Everyone was happy to hear the progress and could only hope that it meant his eyesight was fully returning. Everyone watched as Ronnie tried to look around even as the blurry shapes started to slowly take form and color.

Ronnie stopped at the first shade of red, thinking it was Kim's mother, as she wanted to thank her as soon as her vision came back.

Ronnie's vision then suddenly became much shaper as if whatever forces that were letting her eyes get better decided to kick into overdrive. Ronnie found herself unable to move her head from the red that was hair. She saw the lightness of the skin start to come into focus as the blurry colors reformed and changed as things became more and more clear.

Ronnie squinted for a moment, trying to help focus her eyes better by looking through her shorter eyelashes but then when she noticed the pools of green on the face, she froze as a single thought went through her mind, "Kim? Could it be Kim?"

She found herself hoping that it was Kim for just before she had bandages placed on her eyes, she'd seen the look of worry on Kim's face and it had made her determined to be strong and pull through. If for nothing else than to see the look of relief and happiness on her best friend's face.

She could feel her heart beating harder as she wished she could see already and see Kim's face once again. She waited as the view continued to grow better at a incredible rate, and when she could finally see Kim's anxious, even hopeful face with those incredible green eyes of hers. She knew something had changed for her, realizing that she now saw her best friend through the eyes of a guy, and one who had been lovestruck at the moment of visual clarity upon which she knew was the most beautiful sight that she would ever see in her lifetime.

Ronnie smiled as tears started and said the very words everyone had been waiting with held breath to hear, "I... I can see you Kim. I can SEE!"

Everyone cheer loudly at the news, even Kim cried in joy with tears streaming down her cheeks while the naked little mole rat in her hand squeaked for joy before leaping from her hand and onto Ronnie's shoulder to rub against the cheek in happiness.

Ronnie smiled and says, "It is good to see you too little buddy, did Kim take good care of you?" Already knowing the answer even before Rufus nodded and said "Uh-huh! Yep!" She rubbed Rufus on the head with a finger as she smiled at Kim who just beamed happiness at her and that was the best thing about her view, the happiness coming from her friend.

Kim didn't know what to say, for the first time in her life, she was speechless and there was something about the way Ronnie looked at her that she liked. It made her feel happy, and she was already overjoyed to know her friend was all right now!

Ronnie says, "Kim... boy are you a sight for some sore eyes..." laughing at her own joke and smiling when Kim smiles before saying, "Oh Ronnie... I am so glad you're all better now."

Ronnie grins and says, "Hey, you know me... you can't keep me down for long. I always bounce back." She then holds out her arms and says, "Now how about a hug? I have missed seeing you."

Kim grins and says, "Anytime Ronnie" and steps forward to give her friend a big hug. They hug for a few moments and then when they let go, they are still smiling.

Ron's father says, "It is good to see that you are ok, son..." Though he didn't mean it, his words had a crashing effect on everything and everything went quiet because until that very mention of Ron's gender happened, everyone had forgotten about Ronnie not being a girl anymore.

Taking advantage of the stunned silence, Ron's mother who had been holding the legal paperwork in her hands the whole time steps up and says, "Ron... I need you to sign these papers before we can let you leave the hospital. They are documents that will make you an official man in the eyes of the law and in the community."

Ronnie thought, "Great timing Mom... you couldn't wait to see me become a man and let me enjoy myself a little longer could you?"

Kim could guess accurately what was going through her friend's mind at that moment as she looked at her... his face. As hard as it was for her, she had to think of Ronnie as a guy now, even if he was a very cute one.

Ronnie sighs and says, "Ok, give me the papers and I'll sign them." Knowing that her mother was not going to back down now until she got what she wanted.

The papers are placed on Ronnie's lap and there are a lot of colored tabs sticking out, pointing to places where Ronnie had to sign. She knew that her time as a girl was coming to a close and a new life, one that she knew only in the back of her mind was just beginning and hoped that Kim would be there to help see her... him through it.

Everyone in Kim's family was silent, but their eyes told another story as their thoughts all agreed that Ronnie's situation was not fair. They all wanted to say or do something, but no one knew what to do. Even the twins didn't know what to do and they had always liked her, she was one of the few who was fun to hang out with and didn't even judge or get angry with the things they did.

All anyone could think of doing was just be there for Ronnie who was about to become Ronald with the last signature and when that happened, they all had to wonder if the nature of their relationship with her would change as drastically as the changes to the body? No one knew and that made them all very uneasy because they all worried especially about Kim who was closer to Ronnie than any of them.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you like this chapter. I know that there wasn't too much going on. Poor Ronnie huh? Just you wait and see what else is going to happen! Kim and Ron are going to find where they have true friends and Bonnie will be... well, Bonnie. 


	5. Chapter 5: The New Ron

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 5: The New Ron**

Ron's mother looked pleased when she took the final paper away from Ronnie and then she gives her son a big hug as she says, "My little girl is a man now!" She then steps back and seems to hug the papers as well to the chest for a few moments before turning to her husband to say, "Honey, I am going to go drop off these papers with the lawyer, will you make sure Ronald gets home?"

Not even ten minutes into the new name and it seemed she was using it as if she'd been calling him that all his life, ignoring the fact that Ronald had been born and lived as a girl all the way up to his teenage years.

Mr. Stoppable nods and says, "Certainly Dear" and once his wife was gone, he turns to Ron and says, "I brought you some clothes based on measurements taken by the nurses at this hospital. I hope they all fit. If they don't we can go get you some that fit later."

He picks up a bag and places it onto Ron's lap before he then says, "I'll go and see if I can check you out now so we can go home." He turns to the Possibles and says, "Thank you everything you did Mrs. Possible, my wife and I are grateful to you for the excellent care."

Mrs. Possible smiles as she says, "You don't have to thank me, Ronnie is practically like a member of the family to us. I would have done anything to ensure she was ok."

Mr. Stoppable nods and says, "I know, but you still have our gratitude. Also, I would please like to remind you that as of now, Ronnie is now officially Ronald but you can still call him Ron if you like. I don't mean to offend anyone but she is pretty stubborn about these kind of things... and I'd rather not make her angry over this. I hope you can understand."

Mrs. Possible was angry inside but fortunately years of being a doctor gave her the skills to smile politely, even kindly if needed while hiding her anger. She says while smiling, "I do and my family and I will respect the wishes of your family."

Mr. Stoppable nods and says, "Thank you for understanding, it is just the way these things have to be as long as Ron is a guy." He then turns and walks out of the room, leaving Ron and the Possibles alone in the room.

Mr. Possible knew his wife very well and he was angry himself but he wanted to get the kids out of the room before she blew her top. He says, "Come on kids, let's all leave so Ronald so he can get dressed." before guiding the twins towards the door.

The twins say "Aw Man!" before they say in stereo, "Bye Ron! See you later!" They then leave with their father which leaves Mrs. Possible and Kim in the room.

When it is just the three of them, Mrs. Possible says, "I can not believe it! Your parents would force you to change your name before we've explored every avenue to change you back!" She then turns and says, "Sorry Ron... I don't mean to get so upset. It is just so..."

Ron holds up his hand and says, "I understand Mrs. Dr. P. but they're my parents and I think my Mom is happy with the way things turned out. Maybe it is all for the better."

Kim looks at Ron sadly and says, "Oh Ron..." before she then rests her hand on Ron's tenderly which makes Ron blush after a moment and say, "Thanks KP" before he looks away and thinks, "I...I can't believe this! I am falling head over heels for my best friend! What am I going to do?"

Kim removes her hand and looks away with a light blush of her own, neither person seeing their friend's blush, the only one seeing it is Mrs. Possible. Kim thinks, "No! This is ridiculous! I can not be starting to crush on Ron!" before she manages to get control of herself and say while her back is to Ron so he can't see her blush, "I'll let you go get changed Ron... I doubt you'd want anyone to see you in your new male body yet... I'll be outside and then maybe we can go to Bueno Nacho for some Nachos, ok?"

Ron stops blushing at the mention of BN and smiles as he says, "That'd be great KP! I'll see you soon then!" He looks at the back of his best friend and through the eyes of a guy in love he notices for the first time just how amazing Kim's body looks even from the back.

He watches as Kim walks away, admiring her walk even though he's seen it a thousand times as a girl, but now his heart was in it where before he simply saw Kim's walk as something she wished she could do as gracefully for she had always envied how easy it was for Kim to do that where she was clumsy and wooden like a boy's and that had been why she had always been called a tomboy by people like Bonnie.

Ron looks away from Kim as she walks up to the door, missing when Kim pauses at the doorframe to look back at her friend. Had either person been able to look at each other in the eye at that moment, they would have seen something and realized that more than just Ron's body had changed but also the very nature of their hearts towards each other.

Kim turns back and walks out the door just as Ron looked back up and saw her leave. She didn't know that her best friend had made a silent wish right then that would have been shown to her through her eyes but instead she closes the door and walks up to where Mr. Stoppable was waiting for his new son to come out.

Kim walks over to Mr. Stoppable and says, "Hi, I'm going to go with Ron to Bueno Nacho to celebrate her... er, his getting out of the hospital later today. Is that ok with you?"

Mr. Stoppable smiles and nods, "Yes, that's fine with me. I never expected you to stop being friends or to stop hanging out with each other. In fact it is probably better if you two continue as if the gender change never happened. It will probably make the whole transition a lot easier on everybody."

Kim has a thought and says, "Um, what about school? Won't people get suspicious if Ron shows up as your son all of a sudden?"

Mr. Stoppable suddenly looks uncomfortable and looks around for a few moments before he says, "Well... I suppose you find out soon enough. My wife didn't want there be any kind of scandal in trying to cover up Ronnie as Ron so..." Kim thinks, "Oh no... they wouldn't!" He finishes saying, "She has already told the news media about Ronnie turning into a guy on one of your missions and that the effect is irreversible so that everyone will simply accept it and Ron's new life can start all that more easier. It should all be in tonight's news and tomorrow's paper, I think."

Kim was stunned beyond words! Not only had Ronnie's life been told for the world to know, but it sounded as if it was all her fault to boot! She could only begin to imagine what Bonnie was going to say when she saw the two of them next time! She wanted to scream and for the first time in her life, swear as loudly as she could at Ron's parents for doing this to the two of them!

Kim suddenly realized that Ron probably didn't know yet, or her mother. She closed her eyes and shuddered at the thought of how her family was going to react when they found out. Everyone in her family just about loved Ron and to know that Ron's own family did this to him, well... she hoped that the Stoppable household had a bomb shelter because they were going to need it.

_(Meanwhile in the other room)_

Ron looked at the bag of clothes that sat on his lap and started to pull a few things out. Some of the shirts looked acceptable, especially the red shirt with white stripe but a few of the things were something as a girl she'd never seen aside from being in her father's laundry basket.

Mrs. Possible walks over and says tenderly, "It will be ok Ron, I am sure it won't be so bad being a guy." She wished she felt as confident as she sounded but she was trying to help Ron in this difficult time.

Ron tries to put on a smile and says, "Thanks Mrs. Dr. P, I know I am in for some rough times but as long as I have my family, you guys, and Kim... I know I can get through anything."

Mrs. Possible could see the way Ron smiled a little bit more at the mention of her daughter and hoped that their friendship was indeed strong enough to weather this change. She nods and says, "We are there for you anytime you need us, just like you have always been there for Kim. You are practically like family Ron and I still think of you like the daught... er son, I never had."

Ron smiles at her and says, "Thank you, I appreciate that. Um... I have a question to ask and you don't have to answer but..." He swallows before saying, "Do you think Kim hates what I've become? I mean I still want to go on missions and stuff with her."

Mrs. Possible shakes her head and smiles as she says, "No Ron. She was here everyday from when visitor's hours and the schedule permitted until it was time to leave. She saw you go through all your changes gradually and if she had really hated what you've become, do you really think she would have invited you to a very public place like Bueno Nacho if she didn't want to be seen with her best friend?" She touches Ron the shoulder and says, "I think it is safe to say that she still loves her best friend and that you will still be going on missions with her. She couldn't save the world without you Ron."

Ron smiles, "Thanks Mrs. Dr. P. That means a lot to me." His smile genuine as all worry left him about his friend Kim.

He then looks at the bag and holds up a pair of men's boxers and briefs, one on each hand before he says, "I just wish I knew what to do with these."

Mrs. Possible giggles at the predicament and takes the briefs away from him as she says, "Take the boxers, I think you'll find them more comfortable than the briefs. At least that's what my husband always preferred when I asked him why he never wore briefs."

Ron looks shocked and says, "Too much info!" He then looks at the boxer which looked like the right size and says, "Well... at least I won't ever have to worry about periods again. I suppose that's a good thing." He was still looking at the boxers with an unsure face.

Ron dug into the bag and pulled out a pair of normal white socks with gray sections over the heel and toe area. He then looks some more and says, "Where are my shoes?"

Mrs. Possible leans down and picks up a shoebox off the floor, "Here they are, Kim helped pick them out so I hope you like them."

Ron looks surprised and says, "Kim did? Then I'm sure they will fit. I trust that girl to know her shoes like I can trust her with my life." He smiles at her to show the sincerity of his words.

Mrs. Possible says, "Go ahead and get dressed. I'll stay in the room in case you need any help and I won't look, even though I'm a doctor and have seen it all."

Ron blushes and thinks, "Yeah, she probably has... still, I haven't even seen all of myself yet and..." He blushes redder as he realizes that guys have a... He knew he would have one as well being a guy and all." He says, "Um... Thanks but... um, I think I can m-manage Mrs. Dr. P."

Mrs. Possible pulls the blinder screen around the bed and says, "Ok, but if you need anything just yell." and walks away but stays in the room while wondering why Ron was so nervous and thought about Ron's situation until she realized Ron probably didn't want anyone to see his privates until _he_ saw them first, even though she knew that Ron would be forgetting that the nurses and herself had already seen them when checking on the progress of the changes.

Ron slips off the hospital robe that he was in and found the room very chilly but that didn't compare to the shock of seeing a guy's... for the first time.

It was something she'd never seen as a girl before even if she'd heard about it and even seen a few statues at the museums that Kim and Ronnie had been in to stop from being robbed. But to actually see one, to feel it, to see it even react to the touch...

He resisted the urge to play with it while Kim's mother was only a few feet away and got dressed quickly as he could. He had never been so glad to put on clothes as he was then, and as a tomboy girl, she'd lost her pants a few times on their missions. (AN: some things never change)

Ron noted that men's clothes felt rougher than a girl's but at least they fit comfortably and were warming him up in the cold air of the hospital room. The last thing he does is put on the shoes and they fit him perfectly as if they molded to his feet.

He smiles as he thinks, "Kim, I knew I could always count on you. You did a great job of picking out the perfect shoes for me, just like you did when I was a girl."

Ron was finally fully dressed and noted that the boxers did feel pretty comfortable just like Kim's mother had told him. He then pulls back the blind and says, "I am ready." to Mrs. Possible who smiles as she looks at him in boy clothes for the first time, thinking how eerie it was that the clothes he wore looked somewhat already like the kind he usually wore as a girl.

Mrs. Possible says, "You look good Ron, you're going to have a few girls falling for you when you go to school." She saw the way Ron blushed at her tease and says, "Come on, I bet you're anxious to go home."

Ron nods and says as he banishes the mental image of scores of girls falling at the feet of his handsome self, "Y-yeah, I am!" He then focuses on the one thing that he truly looked forward to, having a meal with Kim at Bueno Nacho.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews/suggestions welcome! Yeah, I know how Mrs. Stoppable looks in this story. (These are the parents who sold their home and moved asap without discussing things with Ron... so not a far stretch.) Wait until you see Mrs. P's reaction! And you thought SHEGO was dangerous! What do you all think of Kim and Ron so far?  



	6. Chapter 6: Bueno Nacho Blues

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 6: Bueno Nacho Blues**

Kim watched as Ron and his father drove off. She hated to tell her mother what she'd found out from the father but better now than later in front of the twins at home when they watched the news tonight.

Kim turns to her mother and says, "Um... Mom... there is something you should know." She is hesitant to tell her and her mother can tell, which makes her even more concerned about what Kim might have to tell her

Mrs. Possible says, "What is it Kimmie? Is there something wrong?"

Kim nods and says, "Yes, it involves Ron..." She holds up her hands as she sees her mother's face turn into worry before she then says, "Promise me you won't go all nuclear before I tell you, Mom."

Mrs. Possible frowns and thinks, "I wonder what Kim could have found out from Mr. Stoppable that has Kim this worried about how I am going to react. If I want to find out, I better promise her." She then says, "Ok, I promise not to go all "nuclear" as you put it. Now spill it honey." She crosses her arms to show that she wasn't going to wait any longer to hear.

Kim rubs the back of her neck for a moment and looks at the ground before she says, "Well, I know you're going to be mad but there is no holding back because you're going to find out sooner or later."

She looks up when her mother says in a stern voice, "Kim... just tell me already." She sighs and takes a deep breath before saying, "I learned from Ron's Dad that, his Mother has decided Ron's condition... is going to be in tomorrow's newspaper and on tonight's news so that everyone will know and they can just accept it without any possibility of a scandal caused in trying to hide the gender change."

Kim looked at her mother in silence, knowing what she might be thinking at that moment but watched her face to try and guess how angry she was. Seeing the strange calmness on her mother's face she says, "Mom? Are you ok? I don't want you to freak when you hear on the news that Ron's change was because of the mission. I am sure no one will think anything of it."

Even as Mrs. Possible, mother of Kim and the twins, managed to take in what she was saying and tried to outwardly remain calm for Kim's sake. Her mind and emotions were anything **but** calm, in fact she was so furious that she was above "Nuclear" as Kim would call it, she was "Big Bang" furious.

Mrs. Possible had never heard of anyone being so... she couldn't even think of the word in her fury. She had no doubt that if Mrs. Stoppable had been in front of her at that moment, the police would be hauling her away on murder charges a few minutes later. She was so unspeakably angry!

She could not believe that Mrs. Stoppable would not only unnecessarily publicize what had happened to Ron but to also tell the world that it was Kim's fault! Even if in reality it was Shego's fault for knocking all those chemicals upon Ron in the first place, people would still draw the conclusion that it was Kim's fault because she was the one who always dragged Ron around to such dangerous places and against dangerous foes!

Mrs. Possible says in a strange monotone voice to Kim, "Excuse me, I will be right back... I need to go take care of something." She turns back into the hospital while Kim stands on the sidewalk and thinks, "She took that much better than I thought she would."

She sees her father and the twins approach her in the van and he rolls down the window, "Hey kimmie-cub, want a ride home?"

Kim shakes her head, "No, but can you drop me off at Bueno Nacho? I promised to meet Ron there soon."

Mr. Possible nods, "Sure thing" and then he watches as Kim gets in on the passenger side with the twins in the back.

As they drive towards the hospital exit he says as he slows down, "Where's your mother?" and his eyes go wide as people are running out of the hospital, coming to a stop at the stop sign. He barely hears Kim say, "Um, I told Mom some bad news about Ron and I thought she was going to be angry but she just walked back into the hospital after telling me she had something to do."

Mr. Possible sees his wife looking absolutely furious with a piece of metal in her hand bent into a tight U come out of the hospital and walk towards her car. He gulps silently and steps on the gas as soon as the traffic was clear and heads towards Bueno Nacho a little faster than normal so as get away from the situation as quickly as possible.

Mr. Possible pulls up to the Bueno Nacho and when Kim gets out of the car he stops her and whispers, "Kim... the news you gave your mother... how bad?"

Kim whispers back after glancing at Jim and Tim in the back seat of the van but they were not paying attention as they were discussing some ideas for a rocket, "Bad Dad...you'll see for yourself on tonight's news or tomorrow's paper."

Mr. Possible frowns and wonders what kind of news would be so bad that it'd end up on the news and turn his normally calm wife into a super-angry woman. He was so not looking forward to the evening news, especially if they had that kind of effect on his wife.

Kim says, "Bye Dad! I'll be home in time for dinner!" She waves and walks into Bueno Nacho where she finds Ron already there in the booth that everyone who worked there had come to regard as the Team Possible-Stoppable booth.

Kim smiles at Ron who waves with Rufus already involved in eating some nachos. She walks over to where Ned is manning the booth and makes her usual order and is about to head to her booth when Ned says, "Do you want me to ask him to move?" His eyes indicating where Ron was.

Kim shakes her head and says, "No thanks, he's expecting me." She smiles and takes her order over to her booth much to the puzzlement of Ned who was not used to seeing anyone but Kim and Ronnie in the booth.

Ned wondered if the guy was related to Ronnie because he looked like Ronnie with the long blond hair and Rufus. He knew there were not many people Rufus would be so friendly around but in the end he gave up trying to figure it out, as Kim's life was much too strange for him to even begin to guess what was going on.

Kim and Ron were eating and laughing at the booth, enjoying themselves when Bonnie comes into Bueno Nacho. She took one look at Kim being happy and a scowl appeared on her face, Bonnie could not stand to see Kim so happy and with a mysterious boy on top of that!

Bonnie walks over and stops at the booth where she says in a haughty voice, "Well Kim, it looks like you finally got rid of that loser tomboy and upgraded to a real boy! It is about time!" She laughs while Kim gets angry as she thinks about Ronnie and now when as Ron, she was still being insulted by Bonnie!

Kim slams the table with a fist, startling Bonnie out of her vicious laughing and says, "Ronnie is not a loser! She was just different! And you have no right to be mean to Ron, so apologize!"

Bonnie was about to make another comment when her eyes meet Kim and something told her that she was close being attacked by Kim. She did not want to mess with her, especially since she knew a couple of martial arts and all she knew was what she'd learned in a self defense class. Still, she knew she wanted to at least do one last tweak.

She waves a hand dismissively before saying, "Whatever... as far as I am concerned, anyone who chooses to be a friend of Kim Possible simply _must_ be a loser." She turns to the blond boy and says, "So, take my advice and stay away from her, you'll be far better for it. Why not come over to my booth instead, that way you will at least be sitting with someone of some class..."

Kim could **not** believe it! Bonnie had not only insulted Ronnie, but also Ron while at the same time... flirting with him? She was thinking that it was not only sick and wrong, but also majorly wrong-sick, as Ronnie would say!

She was about to say something when Ron says, "You know Bonnie, maybe I should sit with class..." This made Kim's jaw drop as she couldn't believe Ronnie... Ron would say such a thing before Bonnie interrupts Ron by saying, "I knew you'd be smart and see real class when you see it!"

Bonnie looked so smug that Kim wanted to get up and wipe that look off her face with the floor. Everyone is surprised though when Ron says, "You didn't let me finish Bonnie. I should sit with class..." He turns to Kim as he picks up a hot sauce from near Rufus and smiles at her, giving a quick wink before turning to Bonnie and continues to say, "And there is no one classier in here than Kim Possible!"

Ron then squirts the hot sauce at Bonnie, making it land in an R pattern on her shirt before he says laughingly, "While you are just marked by the Rondo for insulting my classy friend."

Everyone starts to laugh and some even cheer at Ron's words before Bonnie growls, "I **_so_** won't forget this blondie!" She then stomps out of the place with everyone still laughing even after she is gone.

Kim smiles at Ron and says, "Thanks Ron, I owe you one. I was ready to lay the smack-down on her for what she said."

Ron grins, puffing up his chest proudly before saying, "All part of being your best friend KP, I couldn't let you get into trouble on my account. Besides... I think I proved I can handle standing up for myself and my girlfriend."

Ron realizes his words and blushes red as he says, "Um... that is...girlfriend as in, girl and friend. A friend who is a girl. Even though we were both girls... um, even as that isn't the case now as you are still a girl and I'm a boy. And well... you are my best friend." Hoping he didn't sound as lame as he thought he sounded while he looked down at the table, wondering how he could go from feeling so good to so embarrassed so quickly.

Kim had lightly blushed at being called his girlfriend and while she still thought of Ron as Ronnie to some degree. She still had to remember that she'd seen the transformation and the dream of her going to the dance with the boy, who was the very same one sitting across from now.

She had to wondered if somehow her mind knew what was going to happen to Ronnie and the more time she spent with Ron, the more she felt that the dream might actually happen. Kim had spent her nights at home wondering if her attraction to Ron made her a lesbian or was she still straight because Ronnie was now a boy? It had been a rough couple of sleepless nights until she'd seen the bandages come off of Ron's face and looked into those brown eyes of his.

Kim reaches out and puts her hand on Ron's before she says, "Thanks for standing up to Bonnie, you did a spankin' job of it!" She doesn't move her hand back right away which makes Ron looks into her eyes with a questioning look until Ned comes up and places a soda in front of Ron.

Both Kim and Ron look up at Ned as he says, "Here's a free soda on the house! I always thought Bonnie needed to be taken down a peg, I am glad someone finally did! Enjoy!"

Ron moves his hand out from under Kim's to throw them up into the air in celebration as he shouts, "I got a free soda! Boo-yah!"

Kim just smiles at her friend as he celebrates while Rufus finishes off the nachos that he'd been eating the whole time. She had to hand it to Ron, he always knew the right way to cheer her up no matter how down she might get.

* * *

**AN: **Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. What do you think so far? Ronnie... Ron is having a tough time, but so is Kim and her family it seems. What do you all think of Kim's mother going into "Big Bang" angry? I know I wouldn't want to face her when she's that mad! What did everyone think about the Bueno Nacho part? Oh, and what does everyone think of how Ron handled things? How do you think Bonnie's going to react when she finds out the TRUTH about the boy that had been sitting with Kim? LOL! Does falling for your best friend who used to be female, now male make one a lesbian or straight? lol! 


	7. Chapter 7: School Daze

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 7: School Daze**

It had been a rough night at the Possible household because when the news came on the TV that night. It had not been a short and simple newscast as Kim and her Mother hoped it would be. It had been as part of the prime-time news section because it had involved a world-famous person, Kim Possible. And as part of the newscast, they did some street interviews asking the random person what they thought about Ronnie's change.

It seemed to all go well with lightly mixed opinions from the people until they got to where they ran into Bonnie who was wearing a different outfit from when Kim and Ron had seen her in Bueno Nacho.

Once Bonnie was asked about her opinion, just about everyone was thinking extremely dark thoughts about her and both parents wanted to call up Bonnie's parents right then and there to yell at her on the phone.

Fortunately the next person on the screen was Monique and her words managed to cool down the family, as she had nothing but very good and supportive things to say about Kim and Ron's situation.

Still, Kim knew that when she saw Bonnie next time, it was war and she didn't care if she ended up in detention for it was a personal matter and she doubted that her parents would object much if she took down Bonnie a notch given the looks on their faces and the twins who she suspected were plotting their own thing.

The Possible household had remained angry well into the next day when it came time for Kim to go to school. No one had wanted to speak or they would give voice to some angry thought and they had all agreed before going to bed that no one would speak of it until the found out how Ron was doing. They all wanted to be supportive, as they knew Ron would be going through some rough times soon.

Kim had tried to get ahold of Ron as soon as the news came on but she found that the lines were busy every time she called. After more than a hour of not getting through and bed time almost upon her, she decided to call upon Wade to get her through.

Wade was able to hack the phone system and find out that the phone had been taken off the hook. She was about give up when she was surprised by the videophone ringing in her hand and the caller ID said was Monique.

Kim answers and starts to say, "Hey Monique, I can't talk now. I am trying to get a hold of Ron to see if..." She is cut off by Monique saying, "Hold up girl! I already guessed you were trying to do that! I have a message from Ronnie, er... Ron for you."

Kim's eyes widen in surprise before she leans into the phone and says loudly, "What's the message Monique! What did Ron say?"

Monique says, "Not so loud! Anyway, Ron used Rufus to deliver a message to me since she... um, I mean he... boy this is going to take some time to get used to. As I was saying girl, the letter says "Do not worry KP, I am ok. I will see you tomorrow in school. Parents don't want any communication tonight, even from you and the Possibles. Phone calls were bad. Best to let tonight blow over. Signed, your best friend, Ron"

A tear flows down Kim's cheek, as she is touched that her friend, even against the wishes of his parents reached out to tell her not to worry. She only wished that there was some way she could tell her friend right away how much she appreciated when Monique says, "So Kim, do you want me to write anything back for Rufus to take back to Ron?"

Kim had assumed that Rufus left right away after delivering the note so she was surprised to hear that Rufus was waiting for a reply. After a moment to collect herself and to look at her family who was near after hearing that Ron had contacted her.

Kim takes a breath and says, "Yes, tell Ron... Thank you for contacting me. My family and I appreciate it and that we all hope... I hope that he is all right. We are all here for him if he ever needs any of us. I'll see him at school and we can talk then. Your friend, Kim and family."

She waits for Monique to finish writing all that down before she hears, "I got it Kim. Is that everything?" She wanted to say much more but she knew she could not say all that she wanted in a single note to Ron so she says, "Yes, and thank you Monique."

Monique says, "Don't even worry about it Kim. We're all friends and I think Ron knew that or she...I mean he knew that or he wouldn't have risked sending Rufus to me so he could contact you to let you know he was ok."

Kim nods, forgetting that Monique couldn't see her before she says, "I guess you're right. Thanks Monique."

Monique's smile can be heard in her voice as she says, "No problem, we girls have got to stick together, right?"

Kim thinks about Ron as Ronnie before she says, "y-yeah, I guess so. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school, ok?"

Monique knew how late it was so she says, "No problem girl, take care and if either of you need me. You two know where I am. Bye Kim."

Kim says, "Bye Monique" before she hangs up. She sighs and looks down at the Kimmunicator in her hand, wishing she could still talk to Ron but if his parents didn't want him talking to anyone until tomorrow then there was little she could do about it.

That night Kim and everyone had gone to bed and none had been more restless in bed than Kim as she couldn't get Ron out of her thoughts or dreams.

_(At school)_

Kim was at her school locker, waiting for Ron to show up. She had hoped to see him at her house before school but Ron and his parents had to clear a few things with the school before he could officially take classes again.

She knew the reasons for Ron not showing up at the house or for the first class but she it didn't mean she was any less happier about the sitch. She still wanted to talk Ron and just then Wade appears on the computer screen in her locker.

Wade says, "Hey Kim, I just thought you'd like to know. Ron is heading your way, I was able assist in getting Ron back into school just like you asked Kim."

Kim smiles and says, "Thanks Wade, I really appreciate this. I owe you one."

Wade smiles back and says, "No problem Kim and forget about it, Ron is my friend too. I am more than happy to help."

The sound of silence in the hallway catches Kim's attention and she looks to see why. Ron was walking through the hallway and she could see that everyone was whispering to each other or just staring in silence; she had no doubt as to why though and it was because of the news broadcast as well as the morning newspaper. It still made Kim angry about how Ron's parents could do this to him but one look at her best friend's face made all the angry wash away into sadness for him.

Ron walks up to Kim's locker and says, "Hi Kim" as he gives a friendly wave and then he waves to Wade on the screen. He sighs for a moment before he says, "So, what's up guys?"

Wade says, "Ron, are you ok? Is there anything that we can do for you?"

Ron shakes his head and says, "Not unless you can remove every trace and knowledge from everyone knowing that I am a guy now and make everyone in school stop whispering about me and Kim, then no Wade."

Wade says, "Well, I don't know about the damage already out but I can try to get rid of the stuff already out on the web if you'd like."

Ron groans, "It is out the web too? Oh Man!" before Wade says, "Oops, I probably shouldn't have mentioned that. Sorry Ron."

Kim puts her hand on Ron's shoulder and says, "Forget about all that Ron. We're still your friends and just as you have always been there for us, we'll always have your back."

Ron smiles a little, perking up at Kim's words before he says, "Thanks Kim, that means a lot."

Kim says, "So... I like your haircut Ron. It kind of suits you."

Ron runs his fingers through his short and messy hair, "You think so? I was kinda against getting my hair cut because then it wouldn't be flippy anymore but Mom said that boys don't wear long hair so... she cut it."

Wade says, "I agree with Kim, it looks good on you. It sort of completes your new Ron-ness in your new gender."

Ron smiles and says, "Thanks guys. I feel more confident about my hair now."

Bonnie walks by while talking to one of her friends and says loudly enough for them to hear, "And so, I was telling Tara on the phone last night what a loser Ronnie is and how I always knew she was more boy than girl and now that she really is a boy, it just goes to prove my point that she really is the biggest loser of them all!" She laughs loudly and cruelly after that as she goes down the hallway.

Kim growls and balls her hands into fists so tightly that they were shaking as she says, "Bonnie is not going to get away with this... You are so not a loser!"

Ron shakes his head and says, "Amp down KP, you know I don't care what Bonnie says, even if she is right sometimes."

Kim grabs Ron by the shoulders and shakes him so he looks into her eyes as she says, "Ron! If you ever listen once, then let it be this time as I tell you that you are **not** a loser! You are nice, funny, cute, loyal and the very best friend anyone could ever have!"

Ron blinks in surprise by the strength in her words and by the tight grip in her hands. He says, "O-Ok, I am not a loser... Thanks KP" He then looks down and says, "Um, could you put me down please?"

Kim realizes she'd lifted him up while telling Ron that he was not a loser and blushes some as she quickly lets go and says, "Sorry Ron!"

Ron lands on his feet and says, "No problem Kim, and it really meant a lot to hear that coming from you."

They didn't know what to say next and so they stand around in silence before a shadow looms up and says, "I know this is your first day after your change Mr. Stoppable, but that's no excuse to be late to class which you will be if you and Ms. Possible don't get a MOVE ON!" The last two words were more barked than yelled at the two of them.

Kim and Ron both gulp and after grabbing a book from her locker and slamming it shut they start to run before Mr. Barkin shouts, "No running in the halls you two!"

For the rest of the morning, they got strange looks, whispers behind their backs and notes passed around about them in class which they found out when one of the notes got intercepted by a teacher who then read it aloud. The note had been mean as it said, "I bet Kim turned Ronnie into a boy so she could date him." with a crudely done picture of Kim and Ron holding hands and little hearts floating about them.

Both Kim and Ron couldn't sink into their seats deep enough while they blushed bright red after that note reading while everyone in the class laughed loudly. The teacher had a hard time getting them to quiet down until the threat of extra homework quickly silenced them all.

When it came to lunchtime, as soon as they entered the lunchroom together it became silent and all eyes turned on them until Kim, who'd had enough shouts, "What?" After that, everyone turned away and the usual cafeteria noise resumed.

Kim and Ron ate lunch at their usual table and were joined by Monique and Felix which helped Ron to feel that perhaps, just perhaps the whole world wasn't going to be talking and pointing fingers forever about her change into a guy unwillingly.

For the rest of the day, Kim and Ron things went like they usually did until it came time for cheerleader practice. Since Ron was no longer a girl, Bonnie didn't want Ron to be a cheerleader but that didn't bother Ron at all as he'd come up with the perfect answer thanks to his movie makeup kit; He was going to be the school mascot!

Kim supported Ron's change and much to her pleasure, it tweaked Bonnie a lot as she could tell Bonnie was hoping to get rid of Ronnie, only to find that Ron could top from being a annoying cheerleader to an even more annoying mascot.

Once cheerleading practice was over, Kim and Ron picked up their books since school was over and started to walk home like they usually did. After all, what's a change of genders between two best friends?

On their walk they saw Monique and Felix talking ahead of them so they figured they would catch up with their friends. As they got close the two of them heard Felix say, "Look Monique, I am not going to say Bonnie had a point in that things will be different now that Ronnie is Ron, but I doubt that he's going to stop playing Zombie Bashers overnight like that. No matter what, Ronnie is still my friend and if he still wants to play videogames and scarf pizza with me then I am not going to stop him."

Monique nods and says, "I know how you feel and I am not going to stop hanging out with Ron to watch wrestling, although I bet we'll have to shop for different clothes not that she is a he." She smiled at her own joke and then says, "Still, she has been my friend ever since I met the two of them and while she was always a bit of a tomboy, I still loved her as a sister. But now, I don't know what to think, I am so confused and Bonnie is just making it harder."

Felix nods and says, "Yeah, as annoying as Bonnie can be, she often has a point. I just don't want to lose either of them as friends, but I am also confused as how to deal with them. This change was just so sudden that I don't even know what to think."

Monique says, "Maybe we should back off until we have had a chance to talk to our parents and to think about things."

Felix sighs, and looks down at the sidewalk before he says, "I guess you're right but I don't want to avoid Kim and Ron. I am just so confused Monique, they're both my friends and I don't want to hurt either of them."

Neither one of them could believe their ears, for once again Bonnie had dug her "claws of doubt" into someone and this time it was their closest friends! They stood stunned as both Monique and Felix walked further down the sidewalk in silence, each thinking in deep thought.

Both Kim and Ron started to walk after Monique and Felix made it down the sidewalk some. It was Kim who broke the silence by saying, "I wouldn't worry Ron, I am sure that they will come to their senses and realize that Bonnie is just full of hot air."

Ron nods and says, "Yeah, I guess you're right KP... I just wish I knew what to do. I hate feeling like I could lose some friends just because I changed into a guy!"

Kim didn't know what to say but it seemed like her friend could use a hug so she steps forward and gives him a hug for a few moments. During the hug, Kim feel close, closer than she had ever felt to Ron even when he was a girl and it was a strange yet pleasant feeling for her.

When Ron wrapped his arms around in a hug that was something he would have expected as a girl to get whenever he was feeling down. However this time, it felt... different. He didn't know what to think as he felt Kim's warmth like it was slowly seeping into his own body and then when a breeze blows her hair briefly into his face found that even the scent of her hair was different to him.

Ironically it was the breeze that caught Kim's attention as she heard Ron whisper, "such nice flippy hair..." causing her to pull back from the hug and between embarrassment over enjoying the hug a little too much and her irritation about Ron enjoying her flippy hair.

Kim looks at her friend with some mild annoyance as she says, "Ron! I was trying to cheer you up with a hug, not give you a chance to enjoy my hair!"

Ron looks embarrassed as he says, "Sorry Kim... I still haven't gotten overt the loss of my own beautiful long and flippy hair."

Kim sighs and says, "If I flip my hair for you, will you be happy?"

Ron smiles and says, "Oh! Can I flip it? Huh, KP?"

Kim rolls her eyes and then says, "Oh, all right... but not too hard ok?"

Ron nods and walks up, flipping her hair just like he used to do when he was a girl and sighs happily as he watches it flip and fall into place perfectly like a caressing waterfall. He smiles and says, "Thanks Kim, only a true friend would let me flip their hair."

Kim smiles and thinks, "Ron is so easy to please sometimes." before she says, "No big, what are best friends for, if not to flip over something?" There is silence before the two of them burst into laughing at the same time.

After the laughing stops, Ron says, "Thanks for cheering me up KP. I feel a lot better now." Kim smiles at her friend and says, "You're welcome Ron. Now lets go home."

Ron and Kim resume walking as he says, "Right with you KP!"

* * *

**AN:** As someone might say... "Heavy dude!" It looks like just when things are looking up, things get more complicated! What did everyone think of the scene with Bonnie? Was she cruel enough? What did everyone think about at the beginning where I had it so Kim and Ron couldn't communicate? Still, Rufus saves the day! What a good naked mole rat:D You all got to learn about Ron's haircut so now you know it is always a mess... his mother cuts it! No flames on that, I know that lots of mothers cut hair just great, but this is Ron we're talking about, he's gotta look like our familiar Ron and he couldn't have found the barber we all know about from the show yet. What did everyone think about Monique and Felix at the end? Any thoughts? 


	8. Chapter 8: More Trouble

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 8: More Trouble**

_(The Next Day)_

Kim was eating her breakfast happily as she'd had a good time talking with Ron last night, and it felt like old times to her. It helped her to remember just how strong her friendship was with Ron was.

She had even called Ron by her old name of Ronnie a couple of times as they'd reflected on the good times that they'd shared when they had both been of the same gender. She had even found out through Ronnie a few of the secrets about the boy's world and a few of them she hoped she could forget, as they were much too gross.

Kim's mother couldn't help but help notice how her daughter was smiling and says, "Kimmie, you're in a good mood this morning. What's up?"

Kim smiles up at her mother and says, "Oh, I was talking to Ronnie for the longest time last night and it felt like old times. We talked about everything from the first mission went on together to clothes, and even about what happened at Bueno Nacho when Bonnie showed up." At that point she just giggles a little at the memory.

Mrs. Possible smiles at the happiness on her daughter's face but that last statement made her curious so she says, "Oh? And what happened at Bueno Nacho with Bonnie?"

The smile changes to a look of embarrassment for her before she says, "Well, this was before Ronnie's gender change was on the news. You know, from right after we left the hospital."

Mrs. Possible nods and says, "Yes, I remember… you took her out for some food to show that nothing had changed between you two."

Kim nods and says, "Yeah, well… Bonnie showed up and didn't recognize Ronnie as Ron so she insulted the two of us as usual, only she also flirted with Ron in an attempt to draw Ron over to sit by her table."

Mrs. Possible blinks in surprise and then smiles as she imagines the mean girl flirting with Ron, only to later find out that Ron was Ronnie from the news! She almost laughed on the spot until Kim continues with her story by saying, "Anyway, Bonnie's attempt not only failed by Ronnie, I mean Ron… not only turned her down cold but took her down a peg at the same time!"

Kim laughs for a second as she then says, "I can't remember a time when Bonnie looked so _tweaked_! I thought for sure she was going to explode on the spot!"

Mrs. Possible laughs and says, "I can imagine!"

Kim smiles at her mother and says, "Ron even managed to get a free soda out of it from Ned because he had enjoyed seeing Bonnie taken down a peg too. I think it was a good first time being out in public as a guy for her, with being able to do that to Bonnie and get a free soda."

Mrs. Possible smiles and says, "Well, I'm glad to hear that the two of you had a successful outing but you better hurry up with your breakfast now or you'll be late for school."

Kim looks at the clock and says, "That's ok, Ron is supposed to meet me over here so we can walk to school together."

Mrs. Possible looks at the clock before she says, "She better hurry up… Oh! I mean HE better hurry up or you two might be late for school."

Kim waves her hand and says, "No big, even I still mess up when it comes to that. Ron doesn't mind what we call him although his mother might say otherwise..."

Mrs. Possible frowns and grinds her teeth before she says, "Don't remind me about that woman for a while." She was mad whenever she heard Ron's mother mentioned and just seeing her mother so angry scared Kim some.

Kim looks around and says, "Um... I think I hear Ronnie, I am going to go now... Bye Mom! Love you!" She dashes out the kitchen door to then run around to the front where she runs into Ron just coming up on her scooter.

Ron says, "Hey KP! Sorry I am late! You would not believe the morning I had..." Before Kim says, "Perfect timing Ron! Can we go, like right now... and quickly?" She glances back at her house, thinking of her angry mother.

Ron blinks and says, "Uhh... Sure thing KP!" She revs up the scooter and after Kim hops onto the back with her helmet already on, Ron takes off down the street.

Ron says, "Do I wanna know why we're in such a rush?" While keeping his eyes on the road.

Kim says, "Lets' just say that my Mom still has some way harsh issues about your mother..."

Ron nods and says, "Gotcha KP, you don't need to say another word!"

Ron knew that what his mother did was still a touchy spot with a lot of people in the city. Even his teachers showed him sympathy after learning about what had happened to him and how his mother had treated the whole matter.

Kim says, "So Ronnie, why were you so getting over here?"

Ron was glad that Kim couldn't see the blush on the face at that moment as he recalled the scene at the house.

* * *

**Flashback**

Ron had fallen asleep in his new male body after having talked with Kim for so long just like old times on the phone. He had also been wearing the new guy pj's that his mother and father had picked out for him to wear because there was no way his mother was going to let him wear his old pj's that were for a woman's body.

The trouble for Ron had begun when he was woken up by his mother. Unbeknownst to him, he had achieved his very first morning wood and the way she'd woken him up was not by simply shaking him on the shoulder and telling him to get up. No, that would have been too easy for the girl-now-guy life.

Ron's mother had gone off like a very loud alarm as she called loudly for her husband to come and while Ron was sitting up, sheets off of him completely and trying to wake up from his deep sleep state that he'd been in until she started shouting.

Ron's father came in quickly, asking what was the matter before she points at the morning wood that he had which pressed at the pj's and then some.

Ron had groggily asked what was the matter while rubbing the messier than usual hair on his head in a sleepy way.

Ron's mother points down at the tent in the pj's and cried out, "Look honey! He's got his first morning stiffy!"

Ron wakes up some more and says, "Who's got what?" before he sees his mother pointing down at his lap. He becomes fully awake at the sight of the thing he'd noticed in the hospital, now fully hard and pressing in a very obvious way against the pj bottom!

He goes wide-eyed as he blushes beet red and tries to cover the embarrassing bulge even as his mother was telling his father to go get the camera! He had managed to yell at his mother to go get the camera so that she could document it while his father was trying to calm down his wife and spare Ron further embarrassment.

Instead, all that ended up happening was utter chaos with Ron being super embarrassed and unwilling to come out of his room for the longest time until his father reminded him about meeting up with Kim before school.

After that, Ron got dressed in a big hurry and prayed that such an embarrassing situation wouldn't happen again at someplace like school.

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

At least the part that was still Ronnie, though it was growing smaller as the part that was adjusting to being Ron was becoming stronger, finally understood why some guys would act strangely with their books in front of them in the hallways. He worried that he would have to do something like that but at least he knew he could count on Kim to help him if he was in a pinch.

Ron is silent for such a long time that Kim just assumed that he didn't want to talk about it at the moment and being the good friend that she was, she respected his right not to say anything even if it was bugging her a little that Ronnie wouldn't tell her.

Ron says, "Um... Kim... let's just say that I am still getting used to being in this body and that Mom embarrassed me so much... that I almost didn't go to school." He was still blushing at the thought of having to explain to Kim about the first woody ever seen or for that matter experienced!

Kim nods her head, understanding how his mother might have pushed whatever was making him embarrassed. She could hear it in his voice and knew better than to push her friend and just let him tell her at his own pace. She just gives him a comforting squeeze to let him know that she was there for him.

Ron felt Kim squeeze in what was a comforting way, and while it was nice on one level because it relaxed him to know that she had his back. On another level she was holding a little too low around his waist, where when they'd been girls was not a problem but it was starting to make him feel a little funny down where he'd had that morning problem.

Fortunately Kim had to shift and in doing so her hands went up higher and made Ron feel a bit more relaxed and better. He lets out a sigh of relief at avoiding that problem and sees that they were just about at the school.

Once at school, Ron pulls into a parking spot with Kim where Bonnie just happens to be walking by with two of her friends and says, "Oh look... It is Kim and the loserette or should I say, wanna-be cute loser." She turns her head to look right at Kim before she then says, "You really should get a better taste in friends Kim. Preferably one who are BORN a guy..."

Kim growls and hops off Ron's scooter to walk up to Bonnie and say, "Ronnie... I mean Ron is not a loser! It doesn't matter if Ron was born as a girl or a guy, he is still a much better friend and person than YOU will ever be to anyone!"

Ron walks up behind Kim and puts his hand on her shoulder gently even as Bonnie frowns and tosses back her head before she walks off as she says, "Whatever! Later Kim!" The two girls that were with Bonnie walk off quickly and without saying anything as neither girl could think of anything to say.

Ron says, "Amp down Kim, you know Bon-Bon's words are nothing. She just does that to get under your skin, that's all."

Kim turns sharply to look at Ron in the eyes and says, "How can you do it? How can you just listen to what Bonnie has to say without ever getting upset?"

Ron's face softens and he smiles as he says, "Because... as long as I have a friend like you, it doesn't matter what anyone says. The whole world could call me a loser and it wouldn't matter to me."

Kim looks at Ron with a puzzled expression before she says, "Oh Ron... I still don't understand, but... You'll always be my best friend and I'll always be there for you."

Ron smiles and says, "And I'll always be there for you whenever you need me Kim." He then notices that it is starting to get pretty empty around and notices the time before he says, "It is almost time for class, we better hurry or we'll be late and Mr. Barkin might give us detention."

Kim nods and says, "Let's go then!" before they run off together into the school side by side.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the flashback scene for Ron as to _why_ he was late to Kim's house. I don't know about you, I'm thinking Ron is going to need some serious therapy after all this. At least his mother should have some, for even thinking about doing this to poor Ron. And this is before school even started! Can you imagine how the rest of Ronnie's day is going to go? 


	9. Chapter 9: Thoughts

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 9: Thoughts**

The rest of the day went fairly uneventful aside from the whispers and glances in Ron's direction from both boys and girls. A few of the whispers even got overheard by Ron and they made him blush because one of the whispers had been from a girl whispering about how lucky she was now to get to go into the boys locker room.

Ron had yet to actually see anything because with the news of Ron having been a born girl, the gym teacher wouldn't allow Ron to do anything but change by herself. As far as the gym teacher was concerned, until the school therapist told him that Ronnie was a boy mentally as well and wouldn't have any "accidents" where she in the male body got aroused at the sight of the other guys... or at the very least he was trying to avoid a lawsuit by Ron getting beaten up by a guy who got upset with Ron/Ronnie in the same locker room as them.

So while Kim heard the gossip from the other girls about Ron, ranging from how unfair it was that she got to go into no-woman's land, to ones where some girls thought he was very cute and dateable to even the naughtier ones where they wondered if all the mass that had been on her chest got transferred to someplace more south.

Kim had to blush bright red when one of those very girls asked her very bluntly if she had seen her friend Ron in that kind of way and asked his size. She had to tell them that she had _not_ seen her friend naked below the waist and that she had no idea.

Still, the last question she was asked before she excused herself had stuck with her, "Surely, you must have thought about it... I thought you two were best friends, don't you share everything?" Kim had not even thought about it because to her, Ron was still her best girlfriend but the dreams... the way she felt at certain times around Ronnie, er... Ron made her realize that on some level, she was coming to see her girlfriend as a real guy and one that she was developing feelings for.

Instead of taking the cooking class as usual, which she/he excelled in, Ron was called in to see the school shrink as he liked to think of her.

Ron opens the door and sees the woman with her long blond, curly hair that flowed down to stop at just above her waist. Upon seeing the long hair, Ronnie let out a soft sigh as she... now a he remembers how much she missed being a girl with her own beautiful, long hair and wished at that very moment that she could flip her own hair but with it cut so short and messy-like, there was nothing to flip.

Ms. Lemon smiles at the blond haired, girl-to-boy and thinks as she observes the sigh, "I guess she... er, he is not looking forward to this session. I can't say I blame her...I mean him." She knew the story behind the change and the fact that it was indeed permanent but still she kept thinking of Ron as Ronnie, a girl she'd advised on more than one occasion on what classes to take and such.

Ms. Lemon stands up and says, "Welcome Ron, please have a seat." She waves a hand to a empty chair that was fairly new so it was more comfortable than the old, flat as wood seat that was next to it.

Ron nods and says, "Um, Thanks Ms. Lemon." before he sits down in the offered seat. He looks at her, wishing again that he was a girl so she could flip her hair again. He says, "So I guess we're here to talk about..." He lingers, not quite sure what to say.

Ms. Lemon nods and says, "It is ok, you can say it. Your realignment from girl to boy as per your wishes of your mother." She adds in her thoughts, "Although I think your mother is the one who should had her head looked at for doing this so quickly and unfairly to you. I can only imagine what you're going through."

Ron looks down at the desk for a moment before looking up and he says, "Yeah..." There is a bit of silence between the two for a few moments until Ron says, "I don't think I need this." Surprising the woman on the other side of the desk.

Ms. Lemon says, "Oh? And why is that Ron? Have you suddenly become a boy mentally as well as physically overnight?"

Ron bites the corner of his lip for a second before he says, "No... I just mean that I think I can adjust to this on my own."

Ms. Lemon looks Ron right in his eyes and for a moment she can see the heart of the tomboy she knew within those eyes whose motto was "Never be normal!" and in this case, she was certainly living up to that motto by becoming a boy. She holds back her words that she was going to say before she then says, "I understand your feelings, that you probably want to work things out for yourself but it was the decision by your parents and the school board to send you to me so that you know that you don't have to go through this by yourself."

Ron nods and says, "Thanks, and I mean that but I've got friends who can help me and no offense but I was already more like a boy than a girl even when I was a girl. I think I can adjust to being a boy easily enough."

Ms. Lemon steeples her fingers in front of her before she says, "If you're referring to your friend Kim Possible, then I admit that she will probably do her very best to help you. She'll even probably be just what you need the most in your transition but even she won't know every answer to the challenges you'll face. I on the other hand have helped people during their journey from one journey to another, although that was usually a much slower trip so the adjustments were easier to deal with."

Ron looked at Ms. Lemon with some disbelief on his face which still reminded her very much of the girl within, before he says, "You have? I mean... people have willingly changed their gender before?"

Ms. Lemon nods and says, "Yes, I have and yes there are people who have done just that. You see Ron, there are people who feel that they were born into the wrong gender. Some of them either to accept that fact and just live their whole lives, never finding any kind of peaceful solution to the unrest within them while others actually do something and go through the very expensive and lengthy procedure of changing from one gender to the next." She left out how some people find a middle ground and simply become a combination of both but that kind of information was not going to be helpful in Ron's case and would have only served to further confuse him.

Ron seemed to mull over her words while Ms. Lemon mentally prepared a few things to say depending on the next question out of his mouth. So when Ron says, "So, were they always gay or were they straight and then changed their minds when they changed their gender?" It made her wonder why he chose to jump ahead of the usual few questions a normal person would ask, but then she had to remember this was Ron.

Ms. Lemon leans back in her chair before she says, "Well that's a tough one to answer. Everyone is different. There have been cases where even though they felt they were in the wrong gender, they were still attracted to opposite sex but once they had went through the body change, they found that their tastes went to the opposite sex of the body they were in. Usually though, they don't change and go on to have healthy lives, sometimes they even find pleasure with both genders."

Ron looks surprised at her words and Ms. Lemon notices that he seems to be thinking over something heavily, perhaps about her own sexual preferences in the new body that Ronnie was in. So Ms. Lemon says, "Have you been having thoughts or doubts about her own preferences, Ron? It would be perfectly ok if you are. The surge of teenage male hormones would be quite different from what you are used to."

Ron had been remembering the way she...he felt from the moment she could see at the hospital to the most recent ride on the scooter where Ron had actually felt... excited at his best friend's closeness and touch.

Ron says, "W-what? Oh! Um... I that is... I mean..." before clamming up for a moment to collect his thoughts. He then says, "Well... I think so, but I think it is the chemicals that transformed me into this..." He holds out his hands as if to show to her the change from girl hands to boy hands without saying a word. He says as he then lowers his hands, "I... have noticed the way girls and boys look different to me now... and the way they whisper about me... I can hear them sometimes and I know they are as curious as I am just how "Complete" my change was."

Ms. Lemon had heard some of the rumors herself before Ron walked in and had to admit she was as curious herself but then that wasn't what she was supposed to be doing. She was supposed to help with the transition from girl to boy life.

Ron says softer, almost girl-like, "I was already looked down at for being a tomboy who fought crime with my best friend. I had already been teased by people like Bonnie who said I would have been better off as a boy. So now I find myself wondering, what if Bonnie was right? What if fate made a mistake and now corrected it so that I am what I should have always been? A boy?"

Ms. Lemon made a mental note to schedule a talk with Bonnie since Ron had obviously been affected by that girls' words quite a bit. She didn't want Bonnie to make the trip from girl to boy too difficult or Ron might be left floundering somewhere in the middle, never a guy, never a girl either and Ron deserved better than that. She had no doubt that a cute guy like Ron could get a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, whichever way his tastes eventually went if he tried.

Ms. Lemon says, "Look Ron, the question shouldn't be whether or not they are right about the kind of person you were before. The question should be, what kind of person do you see yourself as now? Are you a girl? A boy? Don't base it on what others say or think, because if you do then all you'll get for your troubles is a whole lot of confusion and headaches." She notices that the time is just about up on her clock and then says, "Remember, just be true to yourself and let the chips fall where they may. People will come to accept you more better once they know who you think you are."

Ron says, "They didn't before when I was a tomboy..." There was some sadness and a tinge of bitterness in his voice.

Ms. Lemon says, "Is that you talking or Bonnie?" She waits for an answer but can tell that she'd hit the mark with Bonnie. She says, "Just give people time Ron and once you are certain as to who you are, then they'll accept you. Right now, people don't know whether to call you a girl or boy because you don't know which one you are, am I right?"

Ron nods and says, "Yeah... I guess you're right. Thanks Ms. Lemon."

Ms. Lemon says, "You're welcome Ron and please call me anytime you need help with a matter." She takes a card from her desk and hands it to Ron who puts it in his pocket. "Now you better go because this has already run a little longer than it should have and I don't want Mr. Barkin to give you any trouble."

At the mention of Barkin's name, Ron's eyes got wide and he says, "Thanks for the talk! I gotta go now!" and he jumps up from the seat to quickly open the door and dash through it.

Ms. Lemon thinks, "Ok... I should make a note to talk to Barkin as well if he has that kind of effect on him." She opens her scheduler on her computer and types in her notes on the session as well as setting up a meeting with both Barkin and Bonnie for later on.

Ron speed-walked through the hallways to meet up with KP at her locker while trying to avoid being noticed by the ever diligent Mr. Barkin, who watched the hallways like a hawk for runners.

Kim was just opening her locker when she saw Ron moving in a hurry through the hallways and flashed him a smile which made Ron slow down for a second so he could have Hi to her.

Just then Bonnie cut off Ron's path and because he'd been looking at Kim, he didn't see her until he collided with her, knocking them both down!

Kim's smile turned into worry as she thinks, "Great, just what Ronnie... I mean Ron needs. A collision with Bonnie." She closes her locker and walks over to help her best friend.

Bonnie pushes Ron off without even looking at him while she angrily says, "Watch where you're going! Don't you know who I am?" She is surprised at the toned chest that her hand is against and wonders if a jock knocked her down, in which case it was ok.

Bonnie is surprised to hear a still unfamiliar voice say, "Sorry Bonnie, I didn't see you in time to stop." She looks at the guy with the messed up hair and remembers the way his chest had felt before it dawns on her and she says, "Ron? Oh! I should have known it was you!"

Ron looks apologetic to her and he stands up before offering to help her up with a hand, "Can I help you up Bonnie?"

Bonnie didn't know if it was the florescent lighting or the fresh memory of his body against her but she nods quietly as she accepts the hand and stands up. She almost loses her balance as she suddenly felt weak near him. She blushes for a second as she thinks, "What is going on? Why do I feel this way?"

Ron grabs Bonnie, doing the only thing he knew to do to keep her from falling and holds her up against him. He didn't know how it might look to anyone else, at the moment all he cared about was trying not to get into more trouble as he didn't want to get yelled at by her.

Bonnie felt Ron's warmth and after a moment she says, "Th-thanks for saving me Ron... you can, um, let go now."

Ron was surprised by Bonnie's words as they were perhaps the nicest thing she'd ever said. In fact, he couldn't ever remember her thanking him before!

Kim had seen it all and if her eyes weren't already green, they would have been green then as she could see it all on Bonnie's face. She SO didn't want Bonnie falling for Ron! She walks up and clears her throat before she says, "Ron! You better let go! We've got class to get to!"

Ron is startled and immediately lets her go, with Bonnie stepping back and giving Kim a hard glare. He says, "That's right! Man! I don't want detention with Mr. B! Gotta go Bonnie!" He starts to move forward with Kim turning to follow him, and he misses the soft sigh from Bonnie but she didn't.

The two of them go quickly through the hallways to their next class, just barely making it on time. Even though Kim and Ron had seats next to each other, she was too busy wondering what Bonnie's game was.

She wondered if Bonnie was going to get payback for Bueno Nacho or was it really as it might really be how it looked? That she was falling for her best friend? She eventually shook her head and decided that it was, as her friend might say... "Wrong-Sick!" and did the best to put it out of her mind so she could focus on class.

Neither one of them noticed the whispers in class as the scene involving Bonnie had been caught by others as well and with Ron's mind wandering every now and then about what he'd talked to Ms. Lemon about, he wasn't paying very good attention in class that day.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. I am sorry for the long delay but I was so busy with my Animology story. What did you all think about what Ms. Lemon and Ron talked about? Pretty heavy stuff for Ron/Ronnie to think about huh? If anyone remembers their school days (and if you're IN school) then I am sure that you all know what I mean when I say that rumors, both truthful and false have a way of traveling around school at the speed of light and doing great harm. Lastly, what do you all think of what happened with Bonnie? Could she really be falling for Ron? What do you think about Kim's reaction? As usual, all thoughts, ideas and suggestions are very welcome! 


	10. Chapter 10: What Am I?

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 10: What am I?**

_**(At School)**_

Ms. Lemon's words had remained on Ron's mind for the rest of the following class which caused him to be more spaced than usual and thus making Kim worried about her friend. So after class, Kim walked Ron to the lockers and Ron was so out of it that he almost failed to stop at her locker, and might have if Kim hadn't spoken his name.

Ron says, "Sorry KP, I've just got lot on my mind and I guess I'm just sorta moving like a zombie today."

Kim looks worried at her friend as she looks him over and knew that only something really bugging her would make Ronnie... She stops and corrects herself to think "Ron" as her best girlfriend was now a best friend of the male type. She says, "Ron, you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

Ron nods and says, "Yeah... I know KP but I just... I don't know, its a lot to take in and I don't even know where to begin."

Kim gets her books from the locker and that's when Ron happens to glance at the wanted posters that hung on her door for the first time since all this began. She is surprised when Ron seemed to pale a little and even more surprised when Ron grabbed the door and slammed it shut with such force that the door was actually dented inward some!

Kim thinks, "What... the... what was that?" She couldn't think of any reason for Ron to freak out like that as all she had on her door were picture of... It suddenly dawned on her that she still had the posters of Drakken and Shego on the door. She says, "Ronnie?" as she falls into a old habit with her best friend.

Ron is breathing a little heavily before he steps back and says, "eh-heh, sorry about that Kim." He then looks at the damage to the door and says, "Um, I can pay for that... just put it on my tab." He thinks, "Man... I was never that strong before. I wonder how much stronger this body is than my old one?"

Kim says, "Forget about the door Ron, I want to know... Are you scared of Shego?"

Ron starts to rub his finger under his nose and looks everywhere but Kim as he says, "Scared? Me? Of Shego? Nooo! That's ridiculous! Just because she's the one who transformed me into a boy for the rest of me life is no reason to fear her... Noooo! I'm perfectly fine!"

Kim knew her friend was trying to lie, as for one thing he was so _bad_ at lying that only a total idiot would fall for it. She could also understand that her friend was trying to say that she... he... wouldn't stop going on any mission with her, even ones that involved Drakken and Shego. Still, seeing the reaction of Ronnie... Ron, she had to correct herself that Shego caused made her angry. She decided that she would definitely not be holding back on the hurt to Shego the next time she ran into the woman.

Kim decides to try a different subject and says, "So Ron, what's been bothering you so much?"

Ron looks down at the tiled floor for a few moments before he looks up at her, meeting her eyes as he says, "Ms. Lemon gave me a lot to think about. She thinks she can help me through what has happened to me so I can adjust to being a boy better."

Kim knew that wasn't the whole story and says, "You know I'll help any way I can too. You're my best friend Ronnie, I mean Ron."

Ron nods and says, "I know and I'll always got your back too KP. It is just that it got me to start wondering... What am I? Am I a girl in a boy's body? A boy in a boy's body? A weird kind of mix between the two? I gotta tell you KP, I just don't know anymore."

Kim didn't know what to say for once as she knew that this was one problem that she didn't have an answer to even though she could feel a conflict in her own heart as to just how she saw Ron as well. At times she saw him as her lifetime girlfriend and at other times, she saw him as the boy of... from her dreams where she felt so completely at ease and happy to be around.

She says, "I know Ron... but you know that whatever you decide, it won't change things between us right? Best friends until the end of time." Kim can see the look in Ron's eyes that seemed to brighten at her words but she wasn't totally lifted, he needed more so she says, "Think about it, how many friends would want to hang around a girl who suddenly became a very handsome boy?"

Ron smiles and says, "Yeah, you're right Kim..." He turns, missing Kim blushing as she thinks, "I just called Ron handsome! Oh my gosh! I wonder if Ron caught it?" He never gets to turn back to see Kim as just then, Bonnie came up and says, "Hi Kim..."

Kim crosses her arms, instantly going from blushing to being ticked as she sees Bonnie and thinks, "Great... what does she want now?" She then is surprised as Bonnie smiles at Ron and says in an almost sing-song voice, "Hi Ron!"

Kim thinks, "Nooo!" as she remembers what had happened earlier that day. She frowns with a low, frustrated sound coming from her that Ron misses as Bonnie comes up before Ron a bit closer than she normally would have allowed even Ronnie.

Ron didn't know that anything was up and still remembered Bonnie as the mean girl that she'd always known from her girl life. She says, "Uh, Hi Bonnie... what's up?" He then remembers knocking down Bonnie in the hall and says, "If this is about before in the hallway... I'm sorry about that, I really didn't see you"

Bonnie tilts her head as if surprised by Ron's words before she gets that mischievous look that Kim hated. She says, "That's right, and I feel you owe me more than just an apology. I want you to do something for me!"

Ron thinks, "Uh-oh, this isn't going to be good... what does she want me to do?" He then imagines a wide variety of things that he'd both heard of Bonnie doing and witnessed while as girl as the school mascot. He was very surprised when Bonnie says, "Meet me after school in the school parking lot with that scooter of yours. I'll tell you what I want you to do from there."

Kim thinks, "What is Bonnie planning now? I thought at first that Bonnie was going to go out with Ron at first but now..." She didn't like to admit it, but usually Bonnie was harder to figure out than even a supervillain's plot and on some level she hoped that Bonnie wouldn't go that route or she'd really have her hands full.

Ron gulps and nods before he says, "Y-you've g-got it Bonnie." He was wondering what she was going to do? Make him wreck his scooter? Drive on grass that had the "Do not walk on" sign up? He simply couldn't imagine what she was planning.

Bonnie smiled as she walked away and thinks, "I'll get my date with you Stoppable... one way or another." She laughs as she walks away, thinking about how she'll enjoy her time after school but it unnerves Ron and after the day he'd had, he had to wonder what more could happen to him.

Kim frowns in thought as she wonders what Bonnie's game plan was. She thought that if Bonnie really did have some sort of crush on Ron, she would have behaved differently but what was she going to have Ron do for her? Whatever it was, she knew that she couldn't leave her best friend to the mercy of Bonnie.

Ron says, "Great... now on top of trying to figure out what I am, I have to meet up with Bonnie after school. What more can happen?" Just then Barkin walks up and says, "No shouting in the halls Stoppable, extra homework!"

Ron just blinks in surprise as he is handed some homework and sighs, looking down at the floor until he feels Kim's hand on his shoulder. He looks up and meets her eyes and for a moment, there was something about the way she looked at him in that moment that made him beat his heart a little harder.

Kim says, "Don't worry Ron, I'll be right with you after school. I wouldn't leave you alone to face Bonnie by yourself and don't worry, we'll figure out your other problem together as well."

Ron just numbly nods as he gazes at Kim, unable to think for a few moments before he snaps out of it and thinks, "What's going on! I'm a girl... aren't I? Or am I guy? Can I really be falling for my best friend?" He says, "Thanks Kim..." since he didn't trust himself to say anything more to her, lest he give voice to his own worries.

Kim says, "Come on, lets go to class Ron." She then gives her friend a brief hug in support, almost making it last longer as she felt his masculine warmth and found herself almost enjoying it before she pulls back, afraid of where her heart might lead her... and that was something she rather not think about just yet because of her dreams.

The two friends go to their classes and aside from the whispers, secret notes and rumors that spread about Kim and Ron or Ron and Bonnie. Aside from one rumor that she happened to see on a note that was passed in class about a threesome between Ron, Bonnie and herself going to happen after class, it remained to be a pretty quiet day.

_**(After school in the parking lot)**_

Ron stood with Kim by his side being a bit on the nervous side and what made it worse was the crowd expecting either a fight or something else equally entertaining to happen, although Ron didn't know that. He thought they were all there to see him get punished by Bonnie.

Bonnie walks up and says "Hi Stoppable!" She then glares at Kim for just a moment before she says, "Oh, hey Kim... what are you doing here?"

Kim narrows her eyes at Bonnie and says, "I'm here to help Ron with whatever you've got planned Bonnie."

Bonnie walks up and places her right hand on Ron's chest, feeling the firmness that she'd felt before when they had collided and she feels her heart skip a beat before she collects herself enough to say calmly, "The way I see it, you also owe me for what you did at Bueno Nacho so what I'm going to have you do is take me out... I mean take me to Bueno Nacho and treat me to whatever I want there."

Ron thinks, "Well, that's where she is going to hurt me... in the wallet. I guess its a good thing I got my allowance. It was good while it lasted." He imagines dollar bills with wings flying out of his wallet and Bonnie cruelly laughing as she makes him spend every last dollar at Bueno Nacho, thinking it fit what he knew of her. He says, "Ok Bonnie..." sounding more than a bit sad to lose all his money.

Kim did **not** like the way Bonnie's hand never left Ron's chest and the fact that it seemed to even keep circling like a buzzard before it strikes only helped to anger her further. She didn't want Bonnie to steal all of her friend's money as punishment so she says, "I'll come along Ron so I can help pay the bills."

Bonnie gives Kim a very cold stare which was met by Kim's fiery stare in return, causing some serious sparks to fly. She says, "No you don't Kim, this is between me and Ron here. This cute guy is just going to have to leave your side for a while!" She moves her hand off of Ron's chest and grabs Ron's arm to pull him towards his parked bike so she could get away from Kim.

Ron knew that his bike could only carry two people and at that moment Ron wished that it was anyone but Kim or himself that was about to suffer Bonnie's wrath. He sits down and says to Kim, "Sorry Kim..."

Bonnie says angrily, "What are you waiting for? Lets go Ron!" She didn't want to spend another moment around Kim as she was beginning to suspect that Kim knew what her plan was.

Ron didn't know what to do so he sits down on his scooter and before he knew it, Bonnie was sitting closely behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist. He looks at Kim and says, "Sorry KP, I don't think I have any more room on here but I'll see you later... I hope."

Bonnie says, "Come on Ron, don't keep a girl waiting..." which gets him to start up the motor and she holds onto him a little tighter than needed as he drove on to Bueno Nacho. She glances back to see Kim looking quite angry and when their eyes met, she grins like a Cheshire cat which makes Kim narrow her eyes at Bonnie which is all she could see before Ron drives far enough away to make her lose sight of Kim.

Kim being a unhappy girl at that moment would have been an understatement. She just watched her best friend get bullied by Bonnie and for whatever reason, her instincts were telling her that Bonnie had more than just revenge on her mind. She suspected that Bonnie was forcing Ron into her...shakes head his first date with a girl. She wondered how Ron would react once he learned of that, and why did the mere thought of it make her feel so sick to her stomach? She knew she had to get to Bueno Nacho and fast!

She looks around the parking lot and spots Felix just coming out of the school with Monique by him. She runs up to them as she says, "Felix! I'm so glad to see you!"

Felix gives a nervous glance at Monique as he thinks, "Oh man, I bet this is about how I haven't talked to her in a while." He is surprised when Kim says, "I need a ride, how fast can you get me to Bueno Nacho?"

Monique says, "What's going on Kim? What is the grand urgency?" She wonders why Kim looked like she was half-panicked and Kim almost never did that.

Kim says, "Ronnie, I mean Ron is taking Bonnie to Bueno Nacho! I think she's going to force him to go on a date with her!"

Felix says, "Um... how is this bad Kim? It is just Bueno Nacho after all."

Monique says, "Felix, this is Bonnie we're talking about. Anytime that girl is involved, it is never good news."

Kim says, "Thank you Monique!" She turns to Felix, "Do you think you could give me a lift to Bueno Nacho with your chair?"

Felix looks at Kim and then at Monique who gives him a brief nod before he says, "Yeah, I can do that. Hop on Kim."

Kim hops on even before he finishes his sentence onto the back of his chair with her hands gripping the handlebars tightly.

Felix says, "Monique, will you tell Mom to meet me at Bueno Nacho?"

Monique nods and says, "Sure, I can do that Felix. Now go before Ron gets into deep trouble with Bonnie!"

Felix nods and says, "Thanks Monique!" as he then pushes forward on the controls which makes the chair zip forward very quickly at a pace that was about as fast as any car on the road.

Monique thinks, "I've never seen Kim so freaked out. I wonder what she knows that she didn't say." She says aloud to no one in particular, "Good luck Kim..."

Kim was worried about her friend going on her... his first date as a boy and she knew he wouldn't even realize it because he would be so worried about whatever punishment that Bonnie would be setting him up for. She just knew she had to get there soon before Bonnie pulled anything with Ron that would scar him for life against being a boy that thought really bothered her but she was too focused on getting to Bueno Nacho to give much thought as to why.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone... I know that it has been a while since I've updated this story. Can you imagine the kind of emotional scarring Bonnie could do to a "confused" girl-to-boy like Ron? Poor Ron might swear off girls and then where would Kim be? I don't wanna know! Lol! I know I haven't used Felix or Monique in a while for this story but I wanted to give them thinking time. So, anyone want to guess what Bonnie's going to do on her "date" with Ron? What will happen when Kim and Felix show up? Only my subconscious knows (Which is accepting bribes at the present so as to write the next chapter sooner. Lol!) Also, to those of you who feel the pace of this story is slow... just remember that this is a story about one girl's journey into um, manhood so to speak and less about the action/adventure you'll see on the show. Still, I'll add something to spice things up soon enough, as I'll send KP and Ron onto a mission soon! 


	11. Chapter 11: 3 Bueno Nacho Island

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 11: 3 Bueno Nacho Island**

Kim is clutching the handlebars on Felix's wheelchair so tightly that her knuckles were white. She just couldn't help but feel this dread in her gut that something was wrong and that Ronnie… Ron needed her help. A part of Kim couldn't believe that she'd let Bonnie leave with her friend without more of a struggle!

She says, "Felix, can't this chair go any faster?" not realizing just how to anyone else it would have sounded absurd as not many wheelchairs could keep up with the traffic on the roads and be extremely maneuverable.

Felix picks up on the urgency in Kim's voice as he hears the question and thinks, "Why is she so worried? Bonnie wouldn't really hurt Ronnie would she?" He then thinks about how mean Bonnie could be and her usual tactics for hurting people she didn't like. After a few moments he presses the chair towards top speed and hoped that whatever public hurt that Bonnie was going to do to Ronnie, they could stop her from doing or at least somehow minimize the damage.

_(Meanwhile at Bueno Nacho)_

Ron was just walking in with Bonnie by his side. This got a few stares from some of the kids there as they had all heard the rumors but none of them had believed that Ronnie, now a guy was going on a date with Bonnie! He didn't know any of this and thought they were all just gawking at a kaput girl… make that boy walking.

Ron still had trouble separating her thoughts from girl/boy ones and while _some_ were easier to identify as a boy's others were just too difficult. Plus she… he felt strange with Bonnie by his side. He noted that she seemed way too strange for just a bit of revenge. He wondered what was going on in the girl's head before shaking it as even when he'd been a girl, she hadn't been able to understand Bonnie all that well.

Bonnie is happy as she walks in with Ron by her side and after seeing the stares from everyone in the school, she guessed that they were all thinking of the rumors. Some of the ones such as her and Ron becoming a couple, she had started herself! She slowly smiles more as she grabs Ron by the arm and leads him towards the counter while giving a extra wag to her hips for everyone to see.

She thinks, "Tough luck girls! This cute boy is ALL mine!" She pulls him closer by the hand so that he brushes against her breast just long enough to give her/him a teasing feel of what would be his if things worked out between them. A part of her had almost forgotten that the cute boy she now held was once a girl but her memories of Ronnie being such a tomboy all the time only helped some thought she had that Ronnie was better off being an actual boy so she could actually be true to her… himself!

Ron blushes as he/she feels a strange and briefly strong surge of something surge through her at the touch of Bonnie's breast. As a girl, she'd seen and touched her own breasts as well felt others through numerous occasions (usually when hugging KP but thinking about that only made the surge of emotions come roaring back.) She thinks, "What's going on? I… am acting like a boy!"

Ronnie then remembers that she is now a he… so the new body would enjoy feeling the opposite sex just as much as she would have when she was a girl. She… He… the thoughts got so jumbled up! Ronnie didn't know if she was a girl or boy anymore based on how the body kept reacting!

Ron is a daze as Bonnie finishes her order that he doesn't even seem to notice her calling him and her infamous "Bonnie Frown" shows up before she orders for Ron. He is snapped out of it when she squeezes his hand to the point of painful crushing!

Bonnie says, "Get your head in the game, Stoppable!" Slipping into her old habit of what she'd call Ronnie.

Ron blinks and thinks, "Uh-Oh! I have slipped out of her good graces! I can think about this kind of stuff later." He says, "S-Sorry Bonnie, I guess I was kind of distracted there by um…" He blushes as he diverts his eyes downward, missing the smile on Bonnie's face. He tries to look distracted by paying for the food.

Bonnie thinks, "I knew it! Ronnie is already so much like a guy that she… no, HE has already adapted to being just like a guy!" She felt her cheeks go slightly warm as she realized that he was probably trying not to mention out loud the brief contact with her breast, which also impressed her and made her heart beat a little. She thinks, "Ron is too much a gentleman to say something that Jason wouldn't even think twice about saying loudly in a public place!"

Ned comes up with the food quickly and glances at Ron, seeing the similarities in both Ron and Ronnie now that he had a good chance to look. He places Bonnie's food down in front of her and gives her the usual line but when it came to Ron he places his food down slower before he says, "Ronnie? Are you ok?" Slipping into the old way of talking to Ronnie.

Bonnie says a little harshly, "It is RON now, that's what he prefers to be called now isn't it Ron-poo?" to Ned.

Ned raises an eyebrow at that last bit as he glances at Bonnie before his eyes move back to Ron whose eyes looked like a person in trouble. He hears Ron say, "Yeah, I am ok Ned. Thanks for asking…" He then watches as Ron and Bonnie walk off with their respective trays of food before he thinks, "I wonder if Bonnie's trying to get back at Ronnie…Ron for what happened before?" He corrected himself mentally about calling Ron, Ronnie even though what he saw in the eyes still looked very much like a confused girl.

Bonnie places her food down at her booth, which was usually far away from the "Possible Table" as she usually called it. She then turns her head to watch Ron lean over and admired the way his muscles looked, making her wonder just how strong Ron really was and a part of her deviously planned on feeling those arms of his without the shirt on.

Bonnie suddenly imagines Ron without a shirt on and remembers the strong chest she'd felt back at the school. She'd always been attracted to strength in men and imagining Ron shirtless with tight, strong muscles made her legs weak so she sat down a bit quicker than she had intended making her bounce a little in her seat.

Ron tries to not blush as he sits across from her, catching her rough landing and seeing how her breasts bounced for a moment. She thinks, "I… I can't believe I looked! Is this why guys can't keep their eyes up towards our face where it belongs?" He… She… is beginning to understand why guys act the way they do and act the way they do around pretty girls.

Ron suddenly stops blushing and blinks in surprise at his own thought, "Wait a moment! Did I just think Bonnie was pretty?"

However just as Ron started to analyze that thought by looking at Bonnie more carefully, Kim bursts through the door causing every head to look at the noisy person.

Kim's hair was a bit of a mess as Felix had driven his chair very quickly and a little bit wildly as he had to avoid some people on the sidewalk. She quickly glances at her spot and then at Bonnie's usual spot once she noticed he wasn't there.

A part of Kim was relieved that Ron wasn't at their usual hangout spot while another part of her was also hurt and upset to see Ron sitting at Bonnie's usual spot. She didn't care that every eye was on her while the ones who'd heard the rumors also had heard that Kim was jealous of Bonnie starting to date Ron.

Kim turns to Ron and says, "Ronnie! I mean, Ron! Are you ok?" She starts to walk up to Ron's table, ignoring the angry glare coming off of Bonnie even as Felix comes in through the door.

Felix thinks as he sees the situation, "Oh man! This does not look good! This looks like it could end up being worse than the time my wheelchair was stolen by Motor Ed!" Which he felt was a pretty bad time in his book.

Kim almost slams her hands on the table and says, "Ronnie? Are you ok?" She looks at Ron with worried eyes and Ron says, "Yeah, I'm ok KP" before Bonnie says so sharply that a 3 foot thick steel vault door would have been sliced in half, "You heard him Kim! He was doing _just fine_ until you showed up!"

Kim's hands curl up into fists on the table as she turns her head to look at Bonnie with those green eyes of hers ready to shoot daggers at her. She says, "Bonnie! Don't think for a moment that I don't know what you're up to!"

Bonnie just sits there, crossing her arms in an angry way before she says, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Ron just sits there with a confused look and it didn't take a genius to see that Kim and Bonnie were overstepping a secret boundary somewhere but he didn't know what just yet. Still, having been a girl for most of one's life did offer a sort of insight as to what was going on.

Kim says, "Bonnie, you have tricked and maneuvered yourself so that…" She is cut off by Felix as he says, "Kim! Let's all calm down now, there isn't any reason to blow a gasket over whatever you think Bonnie is doing with Ronnie, I mean Ron."

Felix looks over at Ron and says, "Sorry Ron, I didn't mean to mess up."

Ron smiles softly as he says, "It is ok Felix, we're all friends here." Hoping that Kim and Bonnie heard what was said but when he looks, he sees that they didn't. The part that remembers the life of a girl thinks, "Life was never this complicated before."

Ron as Ronnie thinks about all that she had experienced as she'd grown up and knew both Kim and Bonnie quite well. She thinks about some of the past experiences in which she'd seen Kim and Bonnie fight over things and is about to get her answer when all of a sudden...

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I've been a busy little beaver (wags his beaver tail that he got when he landed in the water at Camp Wannaweep) and haven't had a chance to work on any other stories other than this one yet. What do you think happens next? Will it be a girl on girl fight over an ex-girl? Who would win such a fight using natural skills? Just ignore KP's martial art skills and treat her as if she wouldn't use them for this battle. 

Data: Query Captain... What's a beta reader? Captain: I don't know, look it up in the ship's computers. Hint: Looking for beta readers.


	12. Chapter 12:Cold, Sticky, and Hot Trouble

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 12: Cold, Sticky and Hot Trouble**

Bonnie picks up her drink and throws it straight at Kim for something she'd apparently said to Bonnie while Ronnie was zoned out in deep thought. However, Kim's fast reflexes, which were honed from freak fighting and the fact that she was angry at Bonnie, made her able to swat the cup in mid-air before it could strike her.

However the direction in which Kim struck the cup was not fully realized until it landed square on Ron's chest, covering him in cold, sticky soda.

Ron cries out, "WOOOOW! That's cold!" He jumps up in his seat with the cold liquid sliding down his chest and covering his lap. A few tiny ice cubes clung to the shirt while the heavier ones were already piled on his lap and at his feet since a couple bounced to the floor.

Kim turns her head at the sound of her friend's cry and her face goes almost instantly from burning anger to a look of shock and sadness. She says, "Ronnie! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..."

Bonnie cuts her off as she holds out some of the restaurant's napkins that she had gotten with her meal and says, "Really Kim? It sure looked liked you sent that soda towards your best friend from my perspective!" She gets up and starts to dry off Ron's chest with the flimsy napkins quickly maxing out in the liquid they could hold.

Kim knows that the small handful of napkins Bonnie has isn't going to be enough so she runs over to the main dispenser at the counter and rushes back as she takes a handful out. She is shoulder to shoulder to shoulder with bonnie as she tries to help dry off Ron's clothes as she says, "I'm so sorry Ronnie! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Bonnie growls, as she didn't like being so close to Kim or having her so close to Ron. She moves to slam Kim away from Ron as she yells, "Some friend you are! You not only deliberately knock soda onto your so-called best friend, but you can't even call him by his proper name!" She throws some of the wet napkins at Kim where one of them makes a soft "Splat" against her shoulder before she continues to yell, "Does this cute guy LOOK like a girl to you still? She is now a guy, so call him by the right name, Ron Stoppable otherwise just stop talking to him!"

Kim was shocked at Bonnie's words, not because of the venom behind them but because they made sense! She looks at Ron and though she still saw her life-long friend, she also saw a guy in her place now. It made her tear up as she for once, didn't know what to do or even what to say.

Bonnie looked happy that she put Kim in her place and hoped that it would keep Kim away long enough for her to get Ron's attention and maybe get a couple uninterrupted dates out of the cute boy. The fact that she could use Ron to hurt Kim made Ron look downright handsome to Bonnie.

Felix saw the look on Kim's face and the smugness on Bonnie's before he understood just why Kim had come to Ron's side. He wouldn't want to leave Ronnie...Ron in the hands of Bonnie. He knew he must have been out of his mind to even think that things would be ok with Ron going on an unsuspecting date with Bonnie!

When Kim turns towards the door, Felix knew that he had to stop her so he converts his chair into flying mode and flies in front of the door. Just to make Kim knew he meant business; he also extends all the claw-hands from his chair, effectively (to a normal person) blocking the path out.

Kim stops when she sees Felix block the door and with tears ready to come down her cheeks she thinks, "Why? Why is Felix stopping me? Bonnie is right for once... I can't even call my friend by the name she... he deserves to be called by."

She is about to move in an attempt to slip through those arms when she hears Ron say, "Kim!" The way her friend called to her froze her in her tracks as effectively as if she'd been hit by one of Drakken's ice beams. She turns her head so that her eyes meet Ron's and can see the message in those eyes as clearly as if she'd heard him say it, "Don't go Kim!"

Kim turns back to face Bonnie and Ron before she wipes at her eyes to rid herself of the tears. She knew what she had to do at that moment. She had to go help Ron and make up for what she'd done to her... him.

Bonnie scowls at Kim as she watches Kim turn back and can tell that she was going to stay. She is still mostly facing Kim so when she drops her hand on the chest that she was trying to soak up some spilled soak from, it lands on Ron's lap which causes Ron's eyes to go wider briefly in surprise.

Bonnie almost growls as she says, "Don't you think you've done _enough_ damage for one day Kim? You should leave while the getting is good!"

Kim frowns and runs a hand through her hair, almost smiling as she sees the reaction from Ron's face before feeling bad that her friend would never have the hair long enough to do that again. She frowns, as she says, "No way Bonnie I caused the mess and I'm not leaving until I've cleaned it up!"

Kim takes the soggy mess from her shoulder and tosses it without even looking into one of the trash bins without even hitting the rim. She steps forward and flips onto her hands before pushing herself up so that she does a flip over the table where Ron is still sitting and manages to grab some napkins in the flip so that when she lands on the other side of Ron, she can begin to help dry her best friend off.

She glances at Ron and sees the thankful eyes of her friend before she looks at Ron to see where she can help and when she sees where Bonnie's hand in on Ron's lap with a soaked napkin she looks up sharply at Bonnie. The two girls shoot lighting bolts at each other through their eyes before she uses her clean napkin to start soaking up the soda at Ron's lap as well.

Bonnie tosses the full napkin away, making it land on the table before she pulls another napkin from the napkin dispenser and starts to clean up the mess on and around Ron's lap too as she sees where Kim is cleaning. She thinks, "Oh no! She is not going to out-clean me with Ron!" She presses the whole palm of her hand onto Ron's leg near his knee, soaking up the soda until it becomes the color of the soda.

Kim stares angrily at Bonnie and copies the move, only more along the inside of the thigh as she planned on moving her hand close enough to swat Bonnie's off Ron's leg.

Neither girl realized it but they'd also started to lean towards each other in their attempts to shoot stronger lightning bolts at each other causing Ron, who was still quite cold and very wet to feel very funny. He felt much like the times when as a girl, she'd been a little attracted and aroused by a boy that she'd met while standing in line to go to the movies but on a stronger, more different level and it was increasing.

Ron thinks, "Oh boy... What is going on? Why do I feel so funny? It feels like the time I got aroused as a girl and forgot to wear my bra. It feels...bigger somehow, stronger... I can't put a finger on it." He felt like he was getting really warm despite the cold liquid he had dumped on him not too long before. He looks at the girls so close in front of him, with their hands on his lap as they pressed a _bit_ too hard sometimes and then suddenly he noticed something for the first time.

He sees that with them both leaning forward, he could see the soft curves of their breasts down the tops of their shirts a bit and knew that it was an unintentional thing on both their parts. He tries to not look even though as a girl he'd seem both of them totally naked, which also didn't help because the part of his mind that was male would recall those very images and attempt to supercede it over the missing parts of what he couldn't see through the shirts.

Suddenly, Ron's eyes were anywhere BUT at the girls but every time they moved, his eyes would involuntarily glance at them and their shirts as if some part _wanted_ to see the hints of breast but he would then quickly look away remembering that she... he... wasn't that kind of lewd pervert and knew better than to gawk at people!

Ron still couldn't stop a fantasy or two appearing in his mind, especially with the squeeze ways both Kim and Bonnie were moving all over his lap. That was when his eyes nearly bulged out as she...he... realized what the strange feeling was. It was very much like the time he's woken up with the woody at his house! He felt very hot and even tugged at his shirt collar and wondered how he could be this hot after being soaked with a cold soda?

He glances down and blushes red as for the first time; he realized that he was aroused! Ron was paralyzed momentarily as the girl/boy minds, which battled for supremacy within the male body, that he actually had grown hard and could see the definite bulge traveling down the leg of his pants! He did not know what to do!

Fortunately for Ron, Felix had flown over to see if there was any way he could help and happened to be in just the right spot to see the same thing as Ron.

Felix thinks, "No way! Ronnie... I mean Ron couldn't possibly be aroused by the touch of two girls grabbing... his legs in an... erotic manner... Could she? I mean he?" He considers the thought for a second and then thinks, "Well, it is a guy's body now... I suppose it could be getting uncontrollably aroused." He shifts in his flying chair as he knew that he was getting aroused himself at the thought of two beautiful girls inches from his face, fighting over him and grabbing at his leg, working upwards towards his crotch.

Felix knew then that rather than risk the violent explosion caused by one of the girls grabbing Ron's hidden member since they were both too intent at staring each other down, he would have to do something! It took him only a few seconds to decide what to do and he reaches down with the cyber-robotic hands from his chair to lift Ron straight up out and away from the girls, moving quickly enough towards the men's room so that the girls didn't see the arousal in his pants.

One of the girls was thinking, "Did I touch what I think...? Nah... couldn't be. " Dismissing the thought about having touched the hardness under the pants at the last instant before Felix had yanked him up and away.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I certainly hope that you liked this chapter. Has anyone ever had a nice lapful of icy cold soda? Not pleasant is it? Bonnie sure gave Kim a lot to think about didn't she? Why should Ronnie have all the fun in figuring out stuff? Guys, what would **you** do if you had two good looking women doing that kind of lap treatment to you? Women, would you have done that kind of stuff? Anyone care to guess who might have touched Ron/Ronnie's hardness? Good thing Felix was there wasn't it? Well the next chapter should be even more thought provoking so stay tuned! As usual all thoughts, ideas, bribes, magical wishing genies, and Kim Possible's phone number will accepted as ways of getting the next chapter up sooner.

Oh, and I'm working on a sequel to last year's Halloween story titled "Ron's Halloween" It should be up very shortly after this chapter is posted so go check it out when you get the chance. Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 14: Bathroom Issues

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 14: Bathroom Issues**

Ron was shaking a little with his back against the wall in the boys room before he says, "Thanks Felix, you don't know how close that was..." He didn't want to admit that he'd been touched a moment before he had been saved.

Felix looks around in the other stalls quickly to see that they were all empty before he flies back and says, "It looks like I was just in time Ron. Any longer and it looks like you might have made a another mess for yourself." He points at Ron's pants to show he knew.

Ron blushes redly and quickly covers his pants before looks plainly embarrassed at Felix and says in a small voice, "You... you won't tell anyone? Like K.P. or Bonnie will you?"

Felix shakes his head, "I promise I won't tell a living soul Ron. I've been where you are before."

Ron's eyes grow wide in surprise as he says, "You have? When? What did you do when it happen? Why can't I make it go away?"

Felix raises his hand and says, "It can happen anytime as we adjust to our bodies Ron. Even when we're not aroused we can have little accidents. Besides, you would have had to be a dead guy or gay to not have been aroused by what was happening to you out there."

Ron looks down at his crotch, knowing that he was still a bit hard under it before he says, "But I was a girl who was turned into a boy... I... should I have these kind of feelings?" He then looks up and says, "I bet you have learned how to control this... thing." He shakes his hands, barely revealing the hidden bulge within his pants before he continues to say, "So that things like this don't happen to you in public."

Felix's cheeks grow warm as he says, "Um... I wouldn't be so sure of that Ron..." He lowers his chair until it sits down on the ground and idly points causing Ron/Ronnie's jaw to drop as the boy/girl saw Felix's own aroused cock in his pants for once. It wasn't as hard as Ron's was but it was enough that Ron didn't feel bad anymore about his own arousal and thus dropped his hands.

Ronnie had never even considered Felix being able to be aroused like other guys because they were such good friends she'd never thought of him like that and now, seeing him... that part was a little upset because she realized then she could have tried something with him before she also realized that it was because they were friends, she never would have pursued it unless he did first and she'd known on some level that Felix was more interested in Monique or Zeta.

Ron knew right then that Felix was obviously putting a lot of trust in him to be even showing him as much as he was. He also knew Felix; being a guy himself was the only guy he was close enough to and knew enough about his female life to understand why he'd need to know such questions. He couldn't ask his father without his mother finding out and after how excited she got over his bedtime woody, that was the **last** thing he wanted.

Ron says, "Um... Felix? How... how do I make this thing go... um, y'know... soft again?" He blushed as he still felt like a girl asking about a guy's body and hoping to get answers. On some level, Ron knew that he still was a girl and wondered if he'd ever adjust to being a guy?

Felix looks at Ron, still seeing some of Ronnie in the posture that he'd slipped into and that looked very weird on a guy. At least while he was still trying to wrap his head around the idea of his best friend going from girl to guy practically overnight.

Felix says, "Just calm down Ron. Stop thinking any arousing thoughts and it'll go away on its own. Another thing you could do is take a nice cold shower, but in a bathroom stall at Bueno Nacho, I doubt you'll find anything of the sort."

Ron looked around and knew that Felix was right about that but the cold soda, which was now getting fairly warmed up by his body was also starting to feel super sticky as well. He sighs and says, "I can't go out there now, not while I still have this... problem."

Felix says, "I know but maybe we do something about your other problem and buy you time until then."

Ron says, "What do mean Felix? Do you have a plan?" He was so used to Kim having a plan as a girl, that he hoped that Felix had one now.

Felix says, "Yeah... take off your shirt Ron."

Ron says, "Excuse me?" in a very feminine way, which showed Felix that Ronnie was, still in there somewhere.

Felix says, "Your shirt is soaked, and if the girls think you're in here getting cleaned up, they will be less likely to barge in on you and wait outside until you're ready to leave."

Ron nods and blushes a little, even though he knew he didn't have to since both of them were guys but he still remembered what it was like to be a girl and it felt... strange to undress in front of a guy, even a close friend who moments ago had shown his own aroused cock, admittedly through the pants but it fueled a few fantasies for the girl side.

Ron pulls his shirt up over his head with the soda that had soaked clear through clinging tightly to his chest in all its sticky power. He hands the sure to Felix with one hand, holding the other arm up over where his breasts would have been if he still had them and lowers it after realizing how silly he looked.

A knock on the door, followed by the worried voice of Kim as she says, "Ron? Are you ok in there?" Bonnie's voice says, "Do you need us to come in?"

Ron looks panicked before Felix says loudly enough to be heard, "No, everything is ok Kim and Bonnie! I am helping Ron was his wet clothes in the sink! So stay out until we're done please, Ron doesn't need either of you to see him naked!"

Silence follows before some muffled voices can be heard through the door until Kim says, "Ok, we'll wait out here until you're done. Just take your time and Ron? I really am sorry about knocking the soda on you."

Ron says, "It is ok Kim, I'm not mad. We're still best buddies." He hopes Kim can hear the smile in his voice and knows that she heard when Kim says in a happier voice, "Thanks Ron, I'll see you when you get out then."

Bonnie says, "Oh, Ron... if you need any help washing any of those clothes, or need anything else when you get out, just let me know ok?"

Ron didn't understand why Bonnie's helpful words made him feel a little uncomfortable and strange but he answers, "Thanks Bonnie, I think Felix and I have got it covered!"

Felix doesn't even answer as he makes a very loud and elaborate noise of cleaning Ron's shirt in the sink with the claws on his chair, making sure it sounded like a clothes washer when in reality it really was performing the same task.

Ron walks up to one of the other sinks and takes some of the paper towels from a dispenser on the wall before he then adds soap and water to it so he can begin cleaning some of the sticky soda from his chest.

Felix looks at Ron and thinks, "When did Ron gain such a body? That chest is more toned than I bet even Jason's is!" He wonders if Ronnie had always been strong before the change and the gender change allowed all of it to only now come to the surface?

He notices that the shirt looks clean enough so he pulls it out of the water and puts it in the exhaust for his chair's rocket thrusters so he can dry them super-quick. While Felix is busy watching to make sure he doesn't burn Ron's shirt, Ron slips out of his pants and places them by the sink before ducking into a nearby bathroom stall.

Ron might have relaxed some about taking his clothes off; it still didn't mean he was totally comfortable with being somewhat naked around other guys yet.

Felix is just finishing when he notices for the first time that Ron is missing. He says, "Ron? Ron-girl... I mean Ron-man, where are you?"

Ron says, "I'm in here Felix. The soda soaked clean through to my boxers and while we may be friends, I don't think you need to see me totally naked."

Felix chuckles as he thinks, "At least some things haven't changed. Same 'ol Ronnie. Even back then she was a little shy despite being beautiful and even now that Ronnie's turned into a handsome guy, he is still shy."

Felix was musing so much that he fails to see the boxers fly over the top of the stall and when Ron shouts, "Heads up Felix!" he looks up just in time to have the boxers land squarely and loudly with wet soda on his face creating a somewhat loud "SPLAT!" as a result. He sputters and grabs the boxers off his face quickly, before he yells, "Oh gross Ron-man! When was the last time you washed these things?"

Ron is silent for a moment before he says, "It... It is my first pair I ever owned... since I got out of the hospital after I had my... you know, change? My mom told me that real guys sometimes will wear their underwear for a few days, even if they've showered."

A soft sigh is heard from the stall before Ron says, "I think it is a disgusting habit if it is true, but she made me put them back on after I put them in the hamper."

Felix thinks as he tosses both the pants and boxers into the sink and starts to wash them, "Ew, Gross man! His mother is seriously twisted if that's what she thinks guys are like! Where did she get her information from? A movie?"

He hands Ron the shirt back over the top of the stall just as Ron says, "I asked my mom where she heard this from and she said some movie or two where she noticed guys wearing dirty clothes right off the floor and when I tried to ask my dad about it, she told me he wouldn't know what he was talking about and to ignore him!"

Felix thinks, "I guess I know who wears the pants in Ron's family but still... that's sick! She needs help man!" He says, "Ron, have you ever thought about getting your mother some help?"

Ron is heard saying in a low voice, "Ooh! Toasty warm!" before he says in answer, "Yeah but she always told us that she was fine and refused to go see anyone. Dad told me that she's mostly harmless so unless she does something too over-the-line, he wasn't going to force her to get help."

Felix thinks, "And forcing your only daughter to accept a role as a guy for the rest of their life isn't harm-city? I see years of counseling ahead for the Ron-man..."

There is a knock at the door and it is Kim's voice, "How's it going in there guys? You two have been in there for a long time."

Felix was already irritated by thoughts of Ron's mother as he says, "It's coming! It takes time to wash and dry all the clothes soaked all the way through by soda!"

Kim sounds surprised by Felix's tone of voice and says, "Ok... I guess I'll come back later."

Felix sighs as he immediately regrets talking to Kim like that. However he was washing the bottom half of Ron's clothes and couldn't just leave him with soaking wet clothes.

Felix looks at the sink and sees that the clothes are about done so he rinses them off and puts both the briefs and the pants under the exhausts to dry them quickly like he had with the shirt.

He says, "Hey Ron, what are you planning on doing about Kim and Bonnie when you leave here?"

There is silence for some time and Felix begins to get worried before he says, "Ron? You ok in there?"

Ron says, "Yeah... I don't know what I'll do Felix. I am not even sure what's going on between Kim and Bonnie. This seems much more intense than one of their usual quarrels."

Felix says, "Yeah I know but that's because..." He stops when the door comes bursting open and Jason comes waltzing in.

Jason laughs as he spots what Felix is doing and says, "What's the matter? Your mom doesn't do your laundry good enough?" He shakes his head and chuckles as he walks towards a stall as he says in a low voice, "Ha! Good one... sometimes I even surprise myself."

Jason is goes to the bathroom while Felix glares at the stall until he starts to smell smoke.

Felix gasps as he realizes what the source is and whips them both away from the exhausts to see the damage. His shoulders fall as he says, "Aw man!"

Ron says from the stall, "Are my clothes done yet Felix?"

Felix thinks, "I think Ron is going to kill me for this." As he looks at the charred holes and wonders what he can do. It wasn't as if he had a sewing kit handy and anyway, with Ron being naked from the bottom half down, he couldn't leave without being arrested for public indecency.

Felix says, "Um, yeah... I'd say your clothes are about done..." before he thinks, "More like done for... Just like I am when you find out."

Felix decides to come clean and says, "Um... Ron, I have something to tell you."

Ron says, "What is it?"

Jason comes out since he is done doing his business and sees the charred clothes in Felix's hands. It only takes a moment or two to process it what he sees before he bursts out laughing, "Oh man! You did a good job frying it!" He turns and starts to walk towards the door as he says loudly as he fights back the urge to laugh again, "Man, I've got to tell the other guys about this!"

Jason leaves the room and all is silent before Ron says in a very worried tone, "Felix? Please tell me nothing happened to my pants or boxers."

Felix sighs and thinks, "So much for breaking it gently to Ron..." He looks at the stall Ron is in and says, "Um... they got a little fried... I'm sorry Ron."

Ron says, "How bad?" The fear could be heard in his words as he awaited the answer to whether or not he'd even be able to leave the stall.

Felix hands them to Ron over the stall by way of the claws as he says, "I really am sorry Ron. I'll pay for some new clothes."

Ron looks them over and knew they both were going to the trash bin when he got home.

Ron sighs softly as he thinks, "This kind of stuff never happened to me as a girl. I might lose my clothes but I never had them burned like this."

Ron's mind switches more into Ronnie as she remembers her life from before the change, and as she drops her arms to the side with her head tilted she wishes that she could run her fingers through her old, long hair as it used to be a way to calm her down.

She thinks, "I wonder if my mom would let me get a wig?" After a moment or two of thinking about this she shakes her head side to side as she thinks, "Nah, she'd never go for it. It'd be too "girly" and the sad part is that I miss being a girl… sort of."

Ronnie has to admit that while she misses the long hair which she could fluff, the nicer and softer clothes that came with being a girl, there were some advantages to being a guy that she had to admit was nice too. While she wasn't sure just how strong she had become, she _was_ aware that by default that men were stronger than women and ever since the change of bodies she'd felt much stronger.

Ronnie remembers how when her mother was having trouble with opening a jar in the kitchen for a meal, she had been asked instead of being asked to fetch her father to open the jar because of the new body. She had been very surprised that the jar lid had come open almost effortlessly when a moment ago she'd watched her mother struggle until she was red in the face to open the very same jar.

Ronnie did knew one thing the wouldn't trade for the world, and that was the expression on her/his mother's face when the jar had come open so easily it might as well been not even capped.

The male part of the mind started to reassert itself as Ronnie/Ron came back to the problem at hand, which was the state of the clothes in his hands. He thinks, "I might as well put them on. I've dealt with worse at school, I can deal with a few holes...a few well-charred holes, that is until I get home."

Felix says, "Ronnie? Ron? Are you still in there?" He hoped that Ron had found a way out but he knew that there were no windows and with him still hovering, he would have see him attempting to gain access to the ceiling.

Ron's voice comes from the stall, "Yeah... just trying to figure out how to put on charred clothes without burning myself." This has the effect of making Felix wince as still felt bad about that.

There is the sound of moving about behind the stall and Felix assumes it is Ron putting on the clothes. The sound stops just in time for a knock on the door and this time it is Bonnie as she says, "Hey guys, Jason is saying that Ron's clothes have been burned. Is any of this true? Kim is trying to get him to talk about this with anyone else."

Felix doesn't even try to hide the guilt he feels as he says, "Yes Bonnie, it is true. I accidentally burned Ron's clothes when Jason came in and distracted me."

Felix thinks he hears Bonnie utter a curse but it was so low he wasn't sure. Then again, knowing the kind of girl she was he wouldn't be surprised if she did.

Bonnie says in a highly irritated voice, "Is my Ron coming out or not then?"

Felix does a surprised "My Ron?" in his thoughts at the way Bonnie says that before he says, "I... I think so. He's trying on the burnt clothes now."

Suddenly the door to the stall opens to reveal the now dressed Ron.

* * *

**AN:** Well, not much of a cliffie I admit but I had to stop somewhere after all. How did everyone like what happened inside the bathroom? Felix really tried to help Ronnie/Ron but some of it was pretty embarassing talk wasn't it? I hope no one was too grossed out by the underwear landing on the face part, lol! Ronnie's mother **seriously** needs help doesn't she? Jason's timing couldn't have been any worse for poor Ron could it? Can anyone guess what Ron looks like? What will they do? At least Ronnie's learned one thing, and that is that she/he has a male friend that is willing to help with the parts about being a guy that are still totally new. As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, beta reader offers as well as all bribes, pleas for the next chapter, bottles of honey, and dates with really beautiful girls will happily accepted.

Chapter 15 will have a surprise in it as well as some jellin' going on and that's all the hint I'll say. Some of you guys and gals are REALLY good at figuring things out with the tiniest bit of info. Spoil sports...:P lol:) I'm just kidding, no hard feelings? Oh, and yes I know I once again have skipped chapter Unlucky and renamed it Chapter 14, so sue me... not literally of course!


	14. Chapter 15: Explosive Friend

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 15: Explosive Friend**

Ron steps out in a nice, dry and clean shirt and the wrecked pants that looked charred but in a stylish way. He steps forward, slowly approaching the mirror at the sink and hears Felix apologize once again but simply waves his hand in the air, "Don't worry Felix. I think I have an idea but I'll need Bonnie's help"

Felix is in shock and says loudly, "Bonnie? What can she do?"

Ron walks over to the door and opens it to see her waiting outside before he grins at Felix, "You forget her status in the school."

Felix is completely baffled as he watches Ron get Bonnie's attention and begin to whisper in her ear, making her face go from her usual grumpy one to a wicked grin with him wondering all the while what Ron has planned.

_(Later)_

Ron strolls out of the bathroom with his pants looking charred and torn enough to show the edge of his boxer shorts through one of the holes in the front. Bonnie steps up behind him since she'd been in the bathroom as well.

Jason laughs and points at Ron, "Look at him! Look at what the cripple did to his clothes!"

Kim gasps for a second as she turns her head and sees Ron with burnt clothes. She could even see how the boxers underneath were charred too.

Bonnie steps out from behind Ron, causing a loud gasp from the entire Bueno Nacho building! She had on her angry face and Jason knew not to cross her when she had on that face which he'd learned most painfully.

She walks right up to Jason and starts to jab Jason in the chest, each time getting more painful to him and he was used to being in football! She says, "You wouldn't know a good fashion idea if it hit you on the head!"

Bonnie decides that Jason's had enough jabbing and steps back so that she can show her _own_ charred clothes that she wears! She thinks, "This had better work..." before she says, "You've seen worn and torn clothes right?"

All Jason can do is nod numbly and mumble "Yeah..." as he looks at her and the charred spots on her. He is amazed at how, for the lack of a better term, _hot_ Bonnie looked and it took all his remaining willpower not to start drooling.

Bonnie grins as she can see that she has Jason hook, line, and sinker. Now all she has to do is reel him in and Jason would be begging to wear the same clothes he had been making fun of just minutes ago!

Bonnie says, "Don't you think I know a cool fashion trend in the making?" She spins around showing off the burned spots on her clothes much to the enjoyment of the brain-numb football player. She then says, "Now, don't you think you have an apology to make?" as she narrows her eyes and bats her eyelashes to finish the deed.

Jason stares blankly for a minute before Bonnie walks over to where Ron is and hooks her arm into his, making Kim jell a lot.

Jason snaps out it and approaches Ron slowly before he says, "Um... sorry about what I said earlier. No hard feelings?"

Ron glances at Bonnie and sees her nod while missing Kim grind her teeth as she watches how close Bonnie hangs onto her best friend.

Ron smiles that goofy but happy smile of his, as he says, "No problem dude, friends?"

Jason smiles in return and holds out his hand as he says, "You're an all right guy, Ron."

Ron raises his hand and together they go through a couple of hand motions starting with a gentle tap of fists.

When that was done, Jason turns to Felix and says, "Hey man, do you think you could burn my clothes like that later?"

Felix blinks in surprise and nods as he says, "Sure, anytime you want."

Jason grins as he plans on just what clothes he wants to have Felix burn before he says, "Cool, I'll come by after school tomorrow with a bag."

Felix thinks, "I think Ronnie just started a new trend with Bonnie's help!" He then looks at Ron and frowns a little at the way Bonnie was clinging onto Ron. He thinks, "Of course, she got what she wanted by helping Ron. A cool new boyfriend who will be at the top of the chain for as long as this crazy trend lasts."

Felix glances over at Kim to see her standing there with her hands balled up into fists while staring at Bonnie. He follows her eyes and sees Bonnie looking back at Kim with a smug look that clearly reads, "He's all mine now!"

Ron was apparently oblivious to the staring contest as he was watching Jason talk about the new trend with some of the other people in the place. Still, the tiny part that remained which was a girl did enjoy the way he looked and even was touched by the sudden and nice switch he did.

Kim thinks, "Bonnie is only going to use Ronnie to elevate her status and then hurt him when she's done using him!" She flexes her fists for a moment as she then thinks, "Ronnie deserves a real friend who won't use her..." She shakes her head for a moment before continuing, "No... I mean him. Ronnie may have been a girl for all her life, but she is a guy now and I'll have to learn to accept that. I won't let Ron's first girlfriend as a boy be with Bonnie! It'll scar him for life!"

A small voice suddenly speaks in Kim's mind, "You want to be your friend's girlfriend don't you?" This surprises Kim and she almost shouts at the small voice, "N-No! That would be..." The small voice says, "Right? After all, who knows Ron better than you?"

Kim answers not as loudly before, "But we're both girls... It would be... No! I doubt that Ronnie is even thinking of girls like that, boy body or no!" The small voice, which seems a bit stronger, louder as well says, "You know you've been having dreams of Ronnie as this very boy and kissing him at a dance, who is to say that wasn't a premonition of your very future?"

Kim's voice grows weaker as she knows she is losing the battle with herself as she says, "But... but Ronnie... I mean Ron couldn't possibly feel that way about me. Could he?" The voice answers quite strongly now, "If you were his best friend, don't you think you already know that answer? He does but right now, he is balancing between the girl he was and the boy he is growing into. The way things are going Bonnie could take him away from you forever. Do you want that?"

Kim's voice returns strongly as she thinks, "NO! I don't want to lose Ron ever!" Not realizing that she'd just thought of her best friend in the male sense and not the female sense. She starts forward towards Ron and Bonnie with the whole conversation in her head having only taken a few seconds while feeling much longer. She knew she would separate Bonnie from Ron if she had to do it forcibly!

Bonnie was smiling like the cat that got the early morning bird as she clung to Ron while Kim approaches the "couple" with firm determination. She sees Kim coming and says, "Don't even think about it Possible!"

At the mention of Kim's name, Ron turns his attention to Bonnie and says, "Did you say something Bonnie?"

Bonnie smiles and says, "Oh, nothing important… I don't think that Jason will be bothering you anytime soon." She glances at Kim as she says the "nothing important" part to burn Kim.

Ron smiles and says, "About that Bonnie, thank you for your help. This couldn't have been done without you."

Bonnie looks like she is about to purr at his compliment when Kim says loudly, "Ron!"

Ron turns to look at Kim and thinks, "She looks tweaked! What's going on?"

However before anyone can say another word, the Kimmunicator starts to beep, interrupting anything that was about to come out of Kim's mouth at that moment.

Kim grabs at the Kimmunicator quickly and turns it on. She can't help it but she angrily says, "What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade blinks in surprise at Kim's fire in her voice and says, "Man, what's got you tweaked Kim?"

Kim growls, "I am NOT tweaked!"

Bonnie grins slyly while pointing at Kim as she says, "Oh, you are so tweaked Possible! Just admit it!"

Kim growls even more angrily than before and turns away from Bonnie before she gives in to the feeling to send the girl to the floor unconscious. She says, "Wade! What do you have for me? I assume this is more than a social call?"

Wade thinks, "I guess Bonnie's being a bigger pain than usual. Maybe she'll be better when she hears what I have to say." He says, "Drakken's been spotted! They are breaking into a top secret lab again."

Kim shifts into mission mode as she says, "Drakken huh? Ronnie and I are ready. Do you have a ride for us?"

Wade thinks, "I thought the parents insisted that he be called Ron now? Whatever…" He says, "Yes, I've set you guys up with a ride and it'll be there soon."

Kim thinks, "Good! A chance to get Ron away from Miss Viper…" before she says, "We'll be ready. Thanks Wade!" and then she turns the Kimmunicator off.

Kim turns to Ron, gritting her teeth as she sees that Bonnie is still hanging all over Ron while he looks so clueless. She says, "We better change Ronnie, I mean… you know what I mean."

Ron nods and says, "Gotcha covered Kim!" He starts to move when a tug on his arm stops him. He looks at Bonnie and sees something on her face, which if he didn't know any better would have been a longing of some kind but that couldn't be. Bonnie hates him, right?

Bonnie says, "What about me? You are coming back right?"

Ron tilts his head curiously before he hesitantly says, "Um… Yeah…I'll be coming back from my mission like always."

Bonnie can tell Ron isn't getting it so she says, "I mean about us, after all I did help you when you burned your clothes after Possible here spilled the soda on you!"

Kim growls, "That happened ONLY after you threw it at me!"

Bonnie waves her hand as if dismissing Kim as she says, "Details, details… It was still your fault that you knocked it into him!"

Kim got even more steamed and knew she was close to losing it so she says, "Come on Ron, we've got to change before our ride gets here!"

Ron gently slips out of Bonnie's grip and says, "Thanks for the help Bonnie, I owe you one. Laters!" Kim yanks him at the shirt collar before he can say anything more towards the restrooms.

Kim pulls her mission clothes out of the backpack along with a spare for Ron and tosses his at him, "Go get change and hurry Ronnie! No time to look good ok?" She falls back into her old habit talking to Ronnie in her anger and without even realizing that she did that she storms into the women's side.

Ron stands there for a moment with the clothes in his arms before he walks into the men's side and changes into his mission clothes. He manages to come out at about the same time as Kim does which is good because the ride lands right outside.

The duo leaves the Bueno Nacho quickly after that with Bonnie crossing her arms since she didn't get a chance to say anything to Ron and Felix just waves bye to them taking off.

A minute later Monique shows up and says, "Looks like the place is still standing, so what's the damage? What happened between Kim and Bonnie, Felix?"

Felix is still staring up at the craft that is almost out of sight and says without even looking in her direction, "I don't know Monique… I'll have to get back to you on that one."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you liked this chapter and that I managed to throw a surprise or two in there for you all. Thanks to Bonnie, crisis was averted, I bet no one saw that coming! As for all you Bon-Bon fans, I've got an ice bucket waiting for you after you all imagine how Bonnie looked. Lol! Looks like to me Ron has climbed up a few rungs, would you all agree? Did you all like the self-talk within Kim's head? She's just as confused as Ron is about the role in each other's life and it'll take a little while to get used to it, wouldn't you agree? The most fun part oddly enough was writing the jabs between Bonnie and Kim. Poor Felix, he was insulted and then used by Bonnie and all to help Ronnie/Ron, no wonder he's so confused as how to answer Monique's question! As always, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, bribes with bottles of Yoohoo(used to power this creative mind), KP Music Video addresses, and Tara's Phone number are always accepted and appreciated:D

Odd tidbit of info: Jason was originally going to be Brick, but I changed my mine as I couldn't imagine him being so mean so I changed him into one of the other football players. The one that had been mean to Ron when he was being a reporter and asked if anyone was failing and still going to play in the game.

Next Chapter Info: Kim and Ron go on their first mission since the change! Remember Ronnie/Ron is still getting used to her/his new body. How will it go? What will happen with Drakken and Shego when they see the new Ron? Will the bad guys win, get captured or escape? Any thoughts people?**  
**


	15. Chapter 16: Lab Woes

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 16: Lab Woes**

_**(At a top-secret lab somewhere in the USA)**_

Kim was sneaking through the lab with Ron behind her as she keeps her mind on catching Drakken and Shego before they can be alerted to their presence. She did not want them to escape since she was still mad at Shego for turning her best friend into a guy and complicating her life!

A small part of Kim thinks, "Did Shego really complicate things or did she do you a favor?" She glances back at Ron behind her and answers the little voice, "A favor?! I'd hardly call what happened to Ronnie a favor to her! She is now stuck as a guy forever and I lost my best friend!" The little voice says, "Did you really? Or did fate do you two a favor? As for losing your best friend, you never lost your best friend… your best friend, despite the change has always been right before you."

Kim pauses to think over the thoughts she just argued with herself about and glances back at Ron as he follows her. She thinks, "Ronnie's always been there for me, and I even as girls we cared a lot about each other. Now that her best friend, someone who she had promised to always be friends with was a guy. Had anything truly changed? Or was there something more happening like in her dream?"

Kim remembers her dream with vivid clarity up to where she kissed her best friend in the new body. She had yet to do anything of the sort up to this point because it would have felt awkward or as Ronnie would have called it, "awk-weird" for two best friends to be so affectionate with each other after such a big change.

Kim looks at Ron and is about to say something when Ron says, "Hey Kim… do you hear that?" She stops and listens to hear what Ronnie heard. It is faint but Kim can hear it, the voice of Drakken as he rants to Shego. She smiles at her friend and says, "Good work Ronnie!" She stops and blushes, "Sorry, I mean Ron."

Ron smiles at Kim and says, "It's no big, I'm still finding it a little hard to get used to being called Ron all the time myself. You can call me whatever you like, as long as we're best friends Kimbo." She/he knew that Kim didn't like to be called Kimbo by anyone but let always let her/him get away with it.

Kim grins at her friend as she heard Ronnie call her that and it was strange, for at that moment it almost seemed as if she was looking right at her best friend when she was still a flesh and blood girl. This made her wonder, "Is Ronnie still in there somewhere? Or was it just my imagination?"

Kim hears Drakken's voice again as he gets louder to shout at Shego for some reason and whispers, "Let's go Ron" before she heads in the direction of the voices. When the voices get loud enough she holds up her hand, telling Ron to stop.

Ron stops instantly, knowing from having done this kind of stuff for as long as she/he had been doing this for. They can both hear Drakken's ranting and so Kim leans to peek around the corner to see what the status of the room is.

* * *

Drakken yells, "Shego! Let's go! Kim Possible and that buffoon girl is going to show up if we waste any more time!" 

Shego growls, "If you want this microchip so badly, then you burn your way into the safe without me!"

Drakken grumbles, as he knew he couldn't get into the safe without Shego's help and at any rate, they were almost in but it was being so close to his goal that was driving him batty!

No sooner than Shego manages to slice through the safe, does Drakken hear a female voice he knew all too well say, "Sorry Drakken, but I'm afraid your rights in this lab have been revoked."

Drakken turns and sees the source of the voice and many sleepless nights of aggravation in his planning sessions for taking over the world. He yells, "Kim Possible! But where's your normal buffoon?" as he takes note of the shorthaired blond boy standing next to her.

Kim glances over at Ron and then looks back at Drakken with a frown and says, "Don't you read the papers? Watch TV? This is all your doing!"

Drakken throws his arms up into the air and shouts, "I don't have time for TV! I'm busy trying to take over the world here! One would have to wonder about my priorities here!"

Shego looks over Ron very carefully with her hands not glowing and it isn't until Ron says, "Take a picture, it'll last longer Shego!" that she stops moving and a cruel smile comes over her face before she laughs as she says, "So it IS true… Ronnie the buffoon has really turned into a guy!"

Drakken looks confused as he says, "Shego! What are you saying?"

Shego looks over at Drakken and says, "Do you remember Kim Possible's tomboy sidekick? Well now her years of acting like a guy have actually turned her into a honest-to-goodness guy!" She breaks down laughing which makes Kim fume and growl at Shego.

Drakken looks at Ron in a confused way before it dawns on him. He says, "You mean that the buffoonette has actually turned into a buffoon now?" He pauses and says, "Not much of an improvement if you ask me…" All this just makes Shego laugh louder and harder which makes Ron start to softly growl in his/her own growing anger.

Finally Kim could take no more and after a brief yell she attacks Shego hard! Shego barely has a chance to stop laughing and before she's on the defensive, barely able to block Kim's punches that are sent her way.

Shego thinks, "Kimmie is really going all out on this one! oofs as she is punched in the gut I better do something or she's going to win!" She ignites her hands which causes Kim to pause in her attack to see what she was going to do next and that buys her all the time she needs to send a green blast in Ron's way!

Ron dodges the blast and heads towards Drakken while Kim growls and renews her attack on Shego!

Ron grabs Drakken by the collar and says, "Kim's been your arch-foe for years and you've never remember my name, not once! Maybe now that it has been shortened you'll remember it!"

Drakken grabs Ron's wrists and pulls the hands off his collar before he says, "Don't be ridiculous! Why should I be able to remember your name because it is shorter! To me you're still that buffoon that helped Kim Possible ruin all my wonderful evil plans!"

Drakken steps back towards the vault with the chip inside it as he says, "Besides, who are you to order me around? I am **Dr. Drakken** and soon I will rule the world!"

Ron/Ronnie shakes his head and says, "No way! Not on my watch!" He grabs Drakken's blue lab coat, stopping Drakken from grabbing it with his black glove. He then reaches out with his other hand before Drakken can counter him and tosses him into the air.

Ron is shocked at how hard and far he was able to do that to Drakken. As a girl, she never would have the strength to send him much more than 5 feet from her but now as a guy, it seemed to be almost 15 feet!

When Drakken was thrown, this surprised both Kim and Shego as neither of them had thought Ronnie was capable of such strength! So when Ron along with the part of his mind that was still girl paused to flex the muscles of the body under the black shirt that was tight because he had forgotten to get guy clothes and only had the girl top, the new and strong muscles showed very clearly impressing Ronnie/Ron.

Drakken was annoyed and surprised by the throw but when he saw Ron flexing his muscles for some reason, which he thought was because of some ego about how far he was thrown he decides to take advantage of the distraction and sneaks over to the vault to pick up the chip. He manages to do just that and when he turns to tell Shego that he got what they came for and should leave, he was shocked to see neither Kim or Shego fighting! If he hadn't known any better he would have thought that both women were about to drool over the blond buffoon as he flexed his muscles!

Drakken became even more annoyed and shouts, "SHEGO!" loud enough to snap the women out of this trance from watching Ron. He shouts, "We've got what we came for! Let's go!" He presses a button on a remote control and the ceiling explodes, sending in a lift that he steps onto and it immediately begins to rise.

Shego shakes her head as she thinks, "No… I couldn't have been…" She looks over at Ron in the tight black shirt before she grins, "Yeah… I could have." She then turns to where Drakken is already on the rise and leaps up to catch on.

Ron stops the posing and his pants promptly all down to expose his red underwear with white polka dots on them. Ron/Ronnie yipes in surprise as the two hands move down to grab the said pants back up and hold them in place as Ron says in what could almost pass for in a whinny girl voice, "Aw man… even as a guy this happens to me?"

Shego looks down at Kim and Ron as shouts, "Later Princess! Later hunk!" before she laughs loudly until it fades as they are lifted into a jet.

Ron seems to have let the "Hunk" comment go on right over his head as he was too busy remembering the times when as Ronnie, the pants and how they'd fall down exposing her panties. For some reason remembering herself in panties seemed to make her/him feel… funny now.

Ronnie could remember the last time when her pants fell down in front of D-N-Amy, causing her to trip and fall against a console, which somehow caused her to hit exactly the right sequence to cause the machine to overload and explode! She had been wearing a pair of Victoria Secret's satin panties that she'd bought without Kim knowing on a whim and was wearing them when she got the call to go on a mission. It was the first time she could recall blushing in front of Kim about the underwear she wore.

Ronnie normally wore a variety of more 'casual' panties when on a mission from her sports bra along with Hanes panties to boy-cut and even once because a girl had told her about how comfortable they can be, a pair of satin boy-like boxers which ironically she would end up choosing as the common (not satin) pair as a boy.

She missed the thrill of all the different underwear types now that she was a boy, although a part of her also had to admit that it was a bit of a headache sometimes with all the different sizes across the board for the same measurement and that the biggest pain was when she had to by new bras. For even the nicest ones didn't always fit her breasts just right, it would either be to small or too big but since she was a growing girl (or had been,) she had always picked the bigger size.

Ronnie/Ron realize that Kim was staring at him in an odd kind of way after Drakken and Shego was gone. She…he look down at the shirt which had been a tight fit before now was ripped in a few places because of the battle and all the flexing.

Ron thinks, "Great, I have to buy all-new guy mission clothes now. I can't even ask Kim to borrow hers anymore because I'd just rip them too! There goes my allowance for the month."

While Ron was thinking gloomly about the way he looked in his ripped shirt, he failed to realize that Kim was looking _not_ because of the damage but because of the way his body looked, which up until then had been hidden behind baggy shirts. While no wear near super-muscular like Brick or Jason from the football team, he did have that lean and well-shaped body that came with the activity such as super-freak crime fighting.

Ron snaps out of his/her thoughts and says, "Well, not much I can do about the shirt. I'm just glad that my mission pants are the same as the pants I usually wear or I'd be in trouble." He then realizes, "Wait… I could have worn my mission pants instead of the ones with holes in it!" He mentally gets a tap on the head from Ronnie as he was reminded that Kim had the mission clothes, not him so he would still have had to come out in them.

Ron starts to walk a few steps before realizing that Kim wasn't following and stops to say, "Kim? KP? Are you ok?"

Kim snaps out of it and blushes, "Um, yeah… everything… is uh, yeah… ok." She looks away for a moment before looking back and she says, "How about we go to Bueno Nacho before heading home?"

Ron smiles as he says, "Kim, you always know the magic words with me! Bueno Nacho it is!" He then moves more quickly towards the exit while Kim tries her best to keep her blushing to a minimum.

Kim thinks, "I can't believe what I was just doing! I was ogling Ronnie! I mean Ron! Oh, I don't know what to think anymore!" She continues to follow Ron and blushes as she catches herself looking at his tush and the tight way the shirt clung to his back.

She thinks, "Stop it Kim! This is wrong and you know it!" Still, she had to wonder if it was so wrong, then why did it _feel_ so right? A small voice in her head whispers, "Because he's a stud, that's why." She almost shouts at the whisper, "Ron's my best friend! Friends don't go around lusting after them!" The small voice whispers, "Would it be ok if he was your boyfriend?" After that, Kim just shut up as she didn't want to hear anything from within or outside.

Kim manages to keep her eyes off of Ron until they are picked up by their ride but her mind kept calling up the images of Ron's body that she'd been admiring earlier, leaving her cheeks a bit in the pink and Ron worrying that she was getting sick. It wasn't until she promised that she was still just a bit flushed from her intense battle with Shego that Ron seemed to let the subject drop.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Drakken and Shego were at their lair with Drakken working on using the chip to boost his synthodrone abilities.

While Drakken did all that, Shego was going over the footage that Drakken usually videotaped so that on the one occasion he won, he would have something to lord over Kim Possible with the proof of it. So far, that plan had been a bust but it never stopped him from being hopeful, just like taking over the world.

Shego stops the play when the camera stops on Ron doing the flexing and puts it into slow motion with a loop to it. She thinks, "Ronnie really _has_ changed and for the better if you ask me…" She looks over the tight body and while it wasn't a body like the kind Jack Hench's rings could create, it did have a certain… appeal to her.

Shego knew that the one Drakken always thought was a buffoonette was actually quite a decent fighter with that monkey kung fu of hers… his, she had to correct herself. She had also seen the throw of her boss and had to admit that Ron's new body was a lot stronger than her original body but then she wondered, "If her body changed from that blonde bimbo's body into that handsome guy… I wonder what other changes happened."

She gets shot of Ron's rear and thinks, "Looks like she filled out in all the right places for a guy. I wonder if the front filled out as nicely?" She starts to get a very, very naughty grin on her face like a cat ready to pounce on its prey until Drakken shouts, "SHEGO! Come see this!"

Her happy thoughts broken by Drakken she growls a bit and shouts back, "I'm coming Dr. D!" She glances back at the video of Ron playing in its loop still and remembers that Kim had also been staring. She turns it off and heads towards Drakken as she thinks, "Things are going to get much more interesting the next time we meet Princess… oh yes…why should you have all the fun?" She lets out a small evil chuckle before heading into the room Drakken was in and puts on her usual bored face that she wore with him, which wasn't a hard thing to do around him.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you like this chapter because if you think THIS is wrong-sick, you will have to invent a new word just for what happens in the NEXT chapter! As Motor Ed would say, Serously! LOL:D So, what did everyone think of the Kim self talks? How did everyone like Drakken and Shego's reactions? As requested, I also had Ron/Ronnie reflect on when Ronnie lost her pants as well as some bonus stuff about the bra just because I'm nice person. Only Drakken could come up with the word Buffoonette describe Ronnie. What a master of the english language he is... lol! Anyone want to guess what Shego has in store for our favorite guy/girl person? Will she do anything? As usual all ideas, thoughts, suggestions, brain switching machines, and bribes with a KP Ringtone for my sanyo vi2300 cellphone will gladly be accepted:D 

Chapter 17 Preview Info: If you thought the mission was hard and wrong-sick, then just you wait until after the mission when Kim and Ron go back to Middleton! Kim talks about the dreaded d-dating topic with Ron. A shocking surprise! A evil twist and a cruel, insane woman make Ron's life harder! Kim will become furious!


	16. Chapter 17: Surprise!

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 17: Surprise!**

Kim and Ron were just leaving Bueno Nacho after having had an incident-free visit for a change. Since the two of them had been gone for so long, none of the people who had been there before were there anymore. Not even Bonnie was around and that was good news for Kim as far as she was concerned.

Kim had been unable to do much more than small talk the entire flight back because she was much too embarrassed and was afraid that she'd blurt out or let slip somehow that she had been ogling Ron back at the lair. At least now they were in their normal clothes having changed before going to Bueno Nacho.

Ron was worried and confused by Kim's strange behavior but also knew that Kim would tell him if she wanted to or when she was ready.

Ron and Kim get onto his rocket-powered scooter and the ride to Ron's home is pretty quiet even though she did hold on a little tighter than necessary.

Kim says, "Hey Ron…" She couldn't help it, even in normal clothes it almost seemed like she could see Ron's body from before at the lab whenever she looked at him.

Ron says, "Yes Kim?" He was curious and hoped she would tell him what was bothering her.

Kim says, "Have… you thought about… um, what you'll do when someone asks you out? To g-go on a date I mean?" She couldn't understand why she was so fidgety or nervous about asking Ron about dating.

Ron blinks in surprise before he says, "Um… I don't know. I mean, I guess… it would depend who… asked y'know."

Kim suddenly feels a burning need to ask the next question, "So if say, some guy like Timberlake asked you out… would you accept?" She didn't want to ask about Bonnie, as that would have been too hard.

Ron drops his jaw a little and wonders why Kim would be asking about her crush that she had when she was a girl? She didn't really expect Ron/Ronnie to go date guys now that she/he was a guy now… did she? He thinks, "I haven't been attracted to guys since I became a guy…"

Ron says, "No, I wouldn't accept a date with Timberlake." Somehow feeling that was the right thing to say in his heart. He/She simply wasn't attracted to guys anymore. The new body seemed to be attracted to women now, like Tara, Bonnie, and… Kim. The thought shocked Ron to the core as he/she thinks, "It is just an infatuation right? A result of my hormones, right?"

Kim can see something happening as Ron's face seems to go through some changes about whatever her friend was thinking about. She thinks, "I wonder what he's thinking about?" She waits for a minute before she says, "So… um, who _would_ you go out?" She was very curious and wondered if she would be included in whatever list her friend had.

Ron bites his lip very much in the same way Ronnie would whenever she was faced with a difficult question and causes Kim to regret asking the question. She/He thinks, "Um… I don't know… you gotta ask the hard questions I've been trying to avoid don't you Kim?" Still, when a best friend asks a sincere and straightforward question like that, how could She/He deny trying to come up with an answer?

Ron looks at Kim and says, "Honestly Kim? I don't know. I'm still trying to get my head wrapped around the idea of being an actual, irreversible guy. I don't know _which_ gender attracts me anymore. There are moments when I remember my girl life and think about what attracted me and… it _seems_ to be still there."

Ron sighs softly and says, "Then there's the other problem of whether or not I'm actually attracted to girls now or if it is the body just reacting to the way it comes into contact… erm, I mean when I am around girls… not that I've had any arousing contact, um… I, ah… just feel you know, kinda funny now when around girls. Sorta like when I was a girl around a cute boy but now like it but not quite. Do I make myself clear, KP?"

Kim didn't know what to say after that jumble of words. She knew it'd take some time to sort it out in her head but she didn't have that time right then so she simply nods slowly and says, "I… think so Ron." This makes Ron look both relieved and somewhat nervous in a kind of skeptical way as if he/she wondered how Kim could understand it when he/she couldn't themselves.

They both stop walking as neither one of them suddenly knew what to say. It was just fate that had made them stop in front of Ron's house and because there was that uncomfortable silence thing going on, they both had a hard time looking at each other. Unfortunately as they would soon discover, their discomfort was not going unnoticed.

Just as Kim finally musters up the will to say something, the door opens to the front of the Stoppable home and Mrs. Stoppable shouts, "Ron! Kim! Are you two going to stand there all day looking like a couple of lovebirds?"

This makes Kim blush very redly while Ron/Ronnie blushes almost as redly in discomfort since he/she still didn't know what they wanted even though the attraction was undeniably there.

Mrs. Stoppable waits for a reply for about 30 seconds before she shouts, "Ron! Come here will you? I want to talk to you about your dating situation with your girlfriend! You can bring Kim along if you want!"

Ron is both surprised and embarrassed by his/her mother's words and runs towards the house as he shouts, "Mommmmm! I don't have a girlfriend! I haven't even gone on a date yet!"

Kim chases after Ron to help back up her friend and back up the fact that they weren't dating, even though a growing part of her _did_ want to date him. She just wasn't entirely sure how she felt about being attracted to her best friend who for the longest time had been her best friend who was a girl.

Ron screeches to a halt so quickly just after entering the door that Kim almost collides with him from behind!

Kim says, "Ronnie! What'd you stop so quickly for! I almost ran into you!" She had let Ron's old name slip out of old habit in her annoyance before she looks past her friend to have her eyes go wide in surprise.

Standing in the room was Ron's mother with a look of displeasure on her face as she crosses her arms while staring at Kim and standing next to her with the smug look on her face was Bonnie as she rested her hands on her hips.

Ron says in surprise, "Bonnie! What are you doing here? Since when have you ever come to my place?" He pauses before he says, "Wait a minute… how'd you even know where I live?"

Mrs. Stoppable ignores Ron's words as she says in a crossed voice, "Kimberly, I should not have to remind you but Ronnie no longer exists! She is now a **he** and you will do good to remember to address him as either Ronald or Ron if you want to continue to be invited in this house."

Bonnie grins at Kim and says, "Yeah Possible, you wouldn't want to stop being able to come over when I'm here to visit my new boyfriend…" She moves her eyes to lock straight onto Ron's to leave no doubt to either Kim or Ron as to exactly _who_ she was referring to!

Both Ron and Kim were totally shell shocked! Ron shouts, "What? When did I become your boyfriend Bonnie! I never agreed to this!"

Kim circles around Ron and starts to storm at Bonnie as she says, "Bonnie! I don't know what kind of sick and twisted game you're playing here but there is no way…" She stops talking as an arm suddenly gets in her way and when she follows it back to its owner she sees that it was none other than Ron's mother! She was speechless as she could only gape at the older woman.

Mrs. Stoppable looks at Ron and says, "I'm your mother and as such you'll obey me! Bonnie here was concerned about your progress and development into the world of men and she came up with this wonderful idea! She would become your girlfriend and teach you the ins and outs of having a relationship with the member of the opposite sex!"

Kim growls at Bonnie as she had a sneaking suspicion as to just what ins and outs that Bonnie had in mind for Ron to learn! She was so angry that her fists were shaking in anger before she looks over at Ron to see how angry Ron was, and instead was surprised to see Ron's face with shock and despair! She thinks, "Ronnie… couldn't possible be thinking of actually… I mean what kind of mother would push a girl onto their only son?"

Bonnie could see Kim cooling off and wanted to push her so that she wouldn't be allowed anywhere near her or Ron for some time so she says, "Don't you worry Possible, I'll be sure to teach Ron everything he could ever possibly ever need to know about being in a relationship…for as many… hours as it takes…" She purposely sounds a little breathy in a seductive way as she says the last part and it has the effect that she wants!

Kim turns her head back to Bonnie and growls, sticking out her hands to grab at Bonnie and tear every strand of brown hair off her head! She could take almost anything but when someone goes after her Ron the kiddie gloves came off! She would fight for Ronnie just as she'd done back in Pre-K when those bullies went after her and right then, Kim felt Bonnie was a thousand times worse than them!

Mrs. Stoppable blocks Kim and grabs at her shoulder with her other hand as she shouts, "Kimberly! You stop this right now! She has every right to do whatever she feels is best to make my little boy into the man I think he can become!" She yanks extra hard, causing Kim to spin away from Bonnie and yells, "If you're going to be like this whenever they are out on their dates or being a couple doing couple things then I'm afraid I'll have to forbid you from hanging around him! Do you want that?"

Kim stops struggling as she knew Mrs. Stoppable had her over a barrel with the threat and tilts her head forward as she says in a low voice, "No… I don't want that…" Her hands were still in fists and shaking as she suddenly began to feel tears flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't stop it nor could she define why she was crying either.

Mrs. Stoppable relaxes her grip on Kim as she sees that she wasn't resisting anymore before she says, "That's better… if you can behave around them then I see no reason why you two can't still hang out together but I don't want you to interrupt Ron's lessons in any way. Are we clear on this?" She lets go of Kim as she gets the nod that tells her she won't do anything.

Bonnie says, "Don't worry Kim, I'll treat him real good. He will love having me for a girlfriend and I'll make sure that by the time I'm done with him, he will know everything there is about being a man to a woman."

Kim's head snaps up with those tear-filled eyes at Bonnie and she shouts, "You better not hurt him Bonnie! If you mistreat him there won't be anyplace on Earth that I won't go to pay you back for what you do!"

Bonnie could see the sincerity of the threat and given the connections Kim had for globe hopping, she had no doubt that she would follow Bonnie to the ends of the Earth if she hurt Ron. Still, she couldn't resist a jab at Kim and says, "Don't you worry… I won't do anything to hurt my new boyfriend. In fact he's going to get the most _loving_ girlfriend in all of Middleton!"

There is silence that follows as Kim's tears continue to flow as she stares at Bonnie before she says, "I doubt that Bonnie… that requires actually having a heart!" She then turns to say goodbye to Ron before leaving but to her friend wasn't there. He was gone with the door still wide open from when they'd both rushed in.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that this chapter was a surprise for you. Don't you just LOVE Ron's mother? What did you all think about the little conversation before they reached Ron's home? About the way Kim and Ron acted during that conversation? Don't you just LOVE Bonnie? I hope that I'm doing her justice as I'm sure all you Bonnie fans will know if I make a mistake with her character. For now though, any thoughts as to where Ron ran off to? Where would you go if you were in his shoes?

Next Chapter Info: Spoiler alert! Kim chases after Ron and Bonnie seeks Ron as well. Kim and Bonnie... imagine their normal arguements from the show, and then increase that to blood boiling levels. Anyone want to guess what happens by the end?


	17. Chapter 18: The Talk

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 18: The Talk**

_**(Stoppable Home)**_

Mrs. Stoppable frowns and says, "Well all I can say is that he better be home by supper or he's going to be in trouble!"

Bonnie says in a small, almost pleading voice, "You won't ground him and keep him from dating me will you?"

Mrs. Stoppable shakes her head and says, "No, but he will find that aside from School, home and dating you. He won't be allowed to do much of anything else!"

Kim didn't want that to include Ron hanging out with her so she runs out the door as she shouts, "Ronnie! RON!!" Hoping that her friend had not gone too far away from home yet.

Unfortunately Ron was nowhere in sight as he had mostly likely booked before anyone noticed during all the arguing. Kim looks quickly to her left and right before she says to herself, "Where did you go Ron...?"

Kim thinks, "I gotta think... my best friend was just told that she...he would have to start dating someone who has never been exactly the nicest person to either one of us since middle school. Now, if I were Ron, where would I go? What would I do?"

Kim felt that she knew Ron pretty well but there were several places her friend could go if he wanted to be left alone and going home was definitely going to be the last place on her/his list at the moment. Bueno Nacho was a possibility since she/he might try to drown her/his sorrows in Nacos but since Bonnie had just come from there she doubted Ron would go there.

Kim thinks, "Think Kim! Where would Ron go?!" She is interrupted by a voice from behind her as she stood on the sidewalk and grinds her teeth in anger for a moment as she hears, "Looking for your friend? Don't worry... he has to come home sooner or later and then when he does, that is when the real education begins for him or should I say fun for me?"

Kim turns to face Bonnie and growls, "I don't know what kind of twisted game you're playing here Bonnie but I won't let you use and hurt my friend!"

Bonnie shakes her head as she raises her hands up into the air before she says, "Kim... surely you should know me better than that by now. I only want to _help_ Ron's education into manhood. He won't be learning anything from you. You are much too of a goody-goody to do what needs to be done and his mother agreed with me on this."

Kim thinks darkly, "I do know you Bonnie, and that's why I refuse to hand over my friend without a fight." Still a part of her did wonder what Bonnie meant so she ways louder than necessary in her anger, "What's that supposed to mean Bonnie? I'm her best friend! We can do anything together!"

Bonnie cruelly laughs in a mocking way as she walks towards Kim and says, "That's just the problem Kim! You two have been friends all your life! Of course you're not going to have the guts to try anything that you think will risk your friendship over!"

Kim takes a half step back in shock as she thinks, "She's right... I wouldn't do anything to hurt my friendship with him."

She manages to recover and growls at Bonnie, "So what? I think Ron needs a friend to help get through this! What could you possibly contribute to him becoming a guy?"

Bonnie gives that smirk on her face that Kim felt an urge deep within to wipe off her face but fights it back. She says in an almost pity-like voice which came off more as sarcastic in reality, "Poor Kim... you just don't get it do you? Your friendship will hold you back and you won't ever make a move if you ever become attracted to him. While I on the other hand have no such restrictions since we were never really all the best of friends to start with so I won't mind teaching him things like how to kiss, how to touch..."

Kim's blood is close to boiling at that point as she shouts with such force that Bonnie takes two steps back, "Don't you even THINK of kissing him or touching him!"

Bonnie thinks, "Oh-ho... Kim has feelings for the guy too. This could be fun."

She then says, "Why? Because you want to be Ron's first kiss from another girl...? Maybe even be his girlfriend?" She grins as she watches Kim blush almost as red as her hair and her eyes dart everywhere but at her.

Kim says, "I... I just don't think Ron's first kiss should be with someone who doesn't truly love him. First kisses are something special and will always be remembered just like a first date!" She widens her eyes as she realizes the opening that she just gave Bonnie.

Bonnie crosses her arms in front of her as she says, "Oh, you mean like the first date Ron had with me at Bueno Nacho?"

Kim covers the gap between them with frightening speed as she grabs the collar of Bonnie's top and actually lifts her to her toes as she growls, "That date does **not** count! He didn't even realize that he was on a date with you! You had him so worried about paying you back that he went along with you to there!"

Bonnie's shocked and scared look on her face changes into one of anger as she struggles in Kim's grip and she shouts, "Let go of me Possible! It doesn't matter what he thinks, it still counts but if you really believe that then when he returns I'll make sure we have an official date just to start our relationship!"

Kim tightens her grip on the fabric until her knuckles were white and she was on the verge of tearing the top. She yells at the girl in front of her who deserved so much pain for making her so angry, "Ron will never be happy with a witch like you for a girlfriend! He won't ever want to go on a date with you! I know it!"

Mrs. Stoppable's voice is heard suddenly, "Put her down Kimberly! I'm shocked at how you're acting!"

Kim thinks, "**You're shocked?** I'm not the one forcing my only son to date a witch." She gradually lets go of Bonnie, setting her back down firmly onto the sidewalk that lead to the Stoppable house.

Bonnie says in a sweet voice, "Thank you Mrs. Stoppable! I thought she was going to hurt me!"

Kim's eyes would have flashed like lightning to strike Bonnie down into a pile of ashes at that moment if she could. She shakes her fists as she says through gritted teeth, "Don't you try anything perverted with Ron, I mean it Bonnie or I'll make you regret it!"

Bonnie smiles as she says, "Whatever do you mean Kim? We'll just be doing the usual boyfriend/girlfriend thing... dating, hanging out, sharing food, kissing... who knows? Maybe I'll even let him round a base or two?" She grins in a wicked way before winking her Kim to drive her even angrier than before.

Kim glances at Mrs. Stoppable who crosses her arms in front of her and shakes her head at Kim as if the say, "Don't even think about it Kim..." She looks back at Bonnie and says, "I promise you Bonnie, you **better not** hurt Ron or..."

Bonnie grins as she says, "Or what Kimmie? You know if you try anything, his mother will ban you for life from ever seeing your best friend and you wouldn't want that now would you?"

Kim closes her eyes tightly as she thinks, "This can **not** be happening! This has got to be some horrible, horrible nightmare!" Somehow during that, a tiny whispering thought comes to her, "What about your friend? This has got to be a nightmare for him to...shouldn't you go find him?"

Kim opens her eyes quickly as she realizes that she'd gotten off track and gave Ron even more time to get into a good hiding spot!

She narrows her eyes at Bonnie and says with no-small amount of satisfaction as she says, "At least I know Ron better than you. I bet I can find him before you." She smiles as the look of anger and disgust appears on Bonnie's face as she realizes Kim is right.

Bonnie thinks, "Well if Kim knows all the places where Ron can go to hide then I'll just have to make sure that Ron shows me all those places too so she can't lord that over me."

She then thinks about the other advantage to that, "I bet those places are pretty private, which means I can have more fun with him and not get any distractions or worry about being caught..." She starts to grin in a wicked way but by then Kim had already taken off in her search for Ron.

Mrs. Stoppable says, "I'm leaving it up to you Bonnie to teach him everything he'll need to become a man and forget about her life as a girl. That life is a thing of the past and it will be better for everyone if Ron can put it behind him." She then turns and walks inside, leaving Bonnie alone outside.

Bonnie starts to walk to Bueno Nacho since that seemed to be the one place she knew he hung out the most in her own attempt to look for him. She thinks, "There is no way I am going to let Kim Possible win! I will make Ron mine and she can't do anything about it!" She sees the car of Mr. Stoppable pass her by on the road as he heads home.

* * *

**AN: **Well everyone I certainly hope that I surprised some of you in this story. While I admit it would have been FUN writing catfight between Kim and Bonnie with lots of sound effects thrown in, I didn't think it would have been a wise idea with Ol' Crazy Mrs. Stoppable around. So what do you all think about the points Bonnie raised in her tongue-style catfight with Kim? Bonnie's realized that Kim has feelings for Ron/Ronnie, does anyone hear the sounds of the four winged horsemen? Does this mean disaster for our favorite would-be couple? Lol! Who shall find Ron first? Kim? Bonnie? Anyone? Any guesses as to what might happen? As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, spelling checks, and one of spiderman's web shooters are always welcome. :D 


	18. Chapter 19: Friend or Foe?

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 19: Friend or Foe?**

Kim stands at the foot of the tree house and shouts up, "Ron? Ron are you there?"

After meeting with utter silence, she decides to go check it out in case her friend just wasn't answering because he didn't want to talk to anyone. Well, she would talk to him whether he wanted to or not!

As Kim reaches the top of the ladder she wonders if Ronnie has the slingshot? She remembers a time when Ronnie had used it to bean some guy on the head with it back when they were kids.

Kim slowly pushes the trap door open slowly, peeking into the room and seeing no one. She says, "Ronnie? Are you up here?" She is still a little weary as she remembers the slingshot and while true Ronnie had never used it again on anyone after that she knew that Ronnie had always wanted to.

She slowly looks around as she pushes the trap door higher until it falls backwards from her hand to rest against the wall. She climbs the last few steps up the ladder and goes into the tree house.

Kim slowly looks around for anyplace where her friend might be able to hide but it wasn't all that big. She looks around and says softly, "Ron… where could you be?"

_**(Elsewhere)**_

Bonnie was walking around, hitting the spots where she'd seen Kim and Ronnie hang out in the past but so far she was having no luck.

Bonnie grumbles as it was getting dark and close to suppertime. She hated to be late for dinner, especially on pizza night for her family. She knew that her sisters would "conveniently" forget to order her favorite toppings if she wasn't there.

Bonnie looks around the Middleton Park where Kim and Ronnie had liked to jog in the past to keep up their bodies for the stupid freak-fighting. She says in a low, angry voice "Ron, you are _SO_ in trouble when I see you again!"

Bonnie turns around and goes over to a water fountain where she drinks some of the cold, somewhat-yucky tasting water to refresh herself after walking around for so long. She then walks towards the exit of the park as she thinks, "After supper… I'll try to find Stoppable after I eat."

_**(At the tree house)**_

Kim is sitting on the couch, rubbing her first finger over the armrest as she thinks, "Where could you be Ron? I really want to talk to you…"

Kim sighs softly as she looks around, everything a memory to her. From the times that they had sleepovers to the time they had a birthday party just under the tree house. It had also been the time Ronnie had bonked Arnie Custer on the head with a rock from the slingshot that she saw still sitting by the edge of the couch.

Kim had thought for sure that her friend Ronnie...Ron, would be there at the tree house. After all, it had been the place where they had shared so many memories, shared so many secrets, so many conversations. She just couldn't figure out where her best friend could be. She knew that Ron's mother would be most likely making supper in about an hour since they usually ate late because of work.

Kim sighs softly as she thinks about how long she had known Ronnie for and looks out the window of the tree house. She could remember the time it took for the tree house to be built. Both her father and Ron's worked together during the weekends and on a week-long holiday to get it built.

Kim and Ronnie had done their best to help from fetching things that they could carry like hammers and the boxes of nails to even carrying the planks of wood together to Ronnie's father who cut them so they would form the very window she was staring out of.

At the same time Kim was staring out the window at the sky, Ron/Ronnie was staring at the sky in almost the exact same area as Kim.

Ron/Ronnie was thinking, "Kim...where are you? I could really use you right about now." He/she was so upset after being told by his crazy mother that he was going to have to date Bonnie! As a girl, she had picked on and make fun of her more times than she could count ever since Middle School.

Ronnie remembers how she first met Bonnie in Middle School, which she had to sigh at because it wasn't a pleasant memory. On the very first day at the school, she had been so psyched to be going to the same school as her best friend that she wasn't looking where she was going and collided with Bonnie much the same way she had in the hallway but in a much more embarrassing kind of way.

Ronnie could still hear the scream from Bonnie's lips as she had been knocked into the boys' room and since no one else had seen Ronnie accidentally knock Bonnie in she got into major trouble. First of all, Bonnie got a stern talking to by the principal and one of her older sisters who had to leave High School since their mother was at work and couldn't leave really teased her cruelly, then to top it all off one of the gossiping girls started a rumor about Bonnie that took her the rest of the school year to live down.

Ronnie's cheeks burned in thought about how she had tried to lamely apologize when Bonnie came back to school. She closes her eyes as she brings her hand up to touch the once-soft feminine face, now a rougher guy's face as she remembers the sting of the very hard slap from Bonnie. She knew Bonnie never really forgave her for the humiliation but had she had hoped that she would at least could become friends with her but that never happened either.

Ronnie sighs softly and leans forward to rest her head against her knees before remembering that she was in a male body and where in the past she had to adjust for her breasts, she... he didn't have to do that and found the vacancy a little weird.

Ron pulls his arms up around the legs and pulls them up tight against him and for a moment, in stereo was both the male mind and tiny female self had the same thought, "I am a freak, there is no way Kim is looking for me. How could she love a monster like me?" A pause to wallow in the sadness before adding in his/her thoughts, "I thought Kim would have known to find me here where we were once happiest. The very place where they had spent so many wonderful memories together, before things got complicated... before things changed forever in her/his life.

Kim sighs and whispers softly, "Where could you be Ronnie?" Letting slip the name of her best friend since childhood. She could remember back to when they first met, and she could still remember Ronnie's first words to her directly. She doubted she would ever forget them as they had long become engrained into her very heart for a reason she didn't yet quite understand.

Kim's thinking slows down as an idea pops in her head, "Wait... Ronnie, I mean Ron wouldn't go there would he? It kind of makes sense..." The idea grows quickly to become a strong, urgent feeling. The kind of feeling she would sometimes get when Ronnie would be in serious trouble on a mission even just when Ronnie needed her best friend.

Kim stands up quickly and through the open trap door to the tree house to land with ease on the ground. She gets up quickly and starts to run quickly as she can, letting the feeling guide her as a single tear escapes from her right eye to only be batted away by her eyelash. She thinks, "Please be there Ron! Please god, let him be ok! I'll never ask anything again if he is ok!"

Bonnie was done with her supper and driving around in her mother's car since she had her license now. There were perks to being in a family such as hers where she had learned how to drive **way** before Barkin's class because of her sisters pushy attitude about making her go to places like Ballet by herself so that they could spend time with their boyfriends.

Bonnie had no idea where to even begin looking for Ron but she knew that if she kept an eye out for Kim, she would lead her right to him. She was glad that for once her family was too busy with their own stuff to even begin to ask why she was eating through her supper so quickly. She thinks, "They probably thought I was hurrying for a date or cheer practice. I know they think I'm a loser because I never accomplished what they did and they still lord it over me for failing to be Ronnie at the talent show but I'll show them. Ron is worthy of my attention because he surpassed me even as a girl, and now that Ronnie has become a guy, I can go after him without the whispers and questions behind my back."

Bonnie hated to be beaten or shown up as anything less than a perfect member of the Rockwaller family just like her sisters and mother thought of themselves as but with Kim in the picture she knew she could never be seen as such and would never truly feel like a part of her own family. She knew that she had a perfect chance to steal the limelight and hurt her rival all at the same time. The fact that she was also crushing on Ron didn't hurt either.

Bonnie stops at a red light to turn towards the High School and see if he is there somewhere when she spots Kim running like crazy in the opposite direction. Since Kim wasn't in her ugly clothes that she usually wore for her missions. She follows Kim with her eyes and turns her blinker from one direction to the other before she remembers that she was facing a one way street.

Bonnie lets a soft growl loose before she turns it back to the other way and hopes that Kim's destination was far enough for her to go and circle around. She thinks, "That Possible is SO lucky! If this street had been a two way, I could have beaten her to her precious Ron." She taps her fingers irritatedly on her steering wheel as she waits for the light to change.

Kim was running quickly as she couldn't believe that it hadn't occurred to her about where Ronnie...Ron would go! She and Ronnie had been so tight all their lives, ever since they had met in Pre-K they had formed a bond of friendship that she sincerely hoped in her heart with all her might that they could stay the best of friends forever and that they could somehow get through this current sitch.

Kim would be damned if she let Bonnie or even the parents of her best friend get in the way of their friendship. She knew that there was no way she could ever understand what it would be like to be stuck in her...his situation and forced to date someone that she didn't even like all that much. If such a thing had happened to her, she didn't know how she would be able to deal with all the stuff that had happened to Ron and not go nuts without some kind of major support. It then hit Kim, that **she** was her friend's support through everything!

Upon realizing this, Kim's drive to find her friend was redoubled as she ran to the one place she hoped Ronnie would remember when they felt the safest and happiest at in their lives. She sees the fence while seeing a car heading towards her down the one way street. It was dark, so she couldn't see who was driving but that didn't matter as she does a handspring leap over the 6 foot tall metal link fence.

Kim wipes a fresh tear that had escaped from the corner of her eye as looks around, and although she could see many familiar shapes that she knew from memory but she was looking for one in particular. She was looking for her best friend that she'd known practically all her life and her heart told her not to give up, she... he... whatever form her friend would take Ron would never give up on her, even as a giant mutant beaver her friend didn't stop helping her and now it was time to be there for her best friend.

Kim nibbles at her lower lip, almost afraid to say anything in case she was wrong again like back at the tree house. Her heart whispers to her brain, "Face it, the real reason you're being so quiet is because you don't want your friend to run from you before you've had a chance to find him."

Kim approaches a tree that had grown bigger and thicker than she remembered it ever being but then they had been kids so long ago. As she circles it, she spots a figure of a guy whose head was laying on his knees. She slowly approaches, unsure what to say and pauses when she hears a voice say between sniffles, "I...need you... please find me soon."

Kim's voice cracks a little as she says, "R-Ron? Is that you?" She gets ready for Ron to bolt if he decides to and a part of her is surprised to see the head still in the shadows move as if to look up at her. She holds her breath without realizing it as she waits for the answer.

Ron/Ronnie couldn't believe it! After so long a wait, he/she was finally found in the one place that only a best friend, someone who knew then better than even their parents, would find him/her in. Both halves were genuinely touched to the core and happy at the same time that it had been Kim to find them before he/she had to go home and face his/her mother as suppertime was fast approaching.

Ron is briefly blinded by light from a car's headlights but it was enough to see Kim's form for a moment and so he/she says in a stuffed up way since he/she'd been crying for a while, "Kim? Is that you?"

The answer is quickly forthcoming as he feels arms, very familiar arms quickly wrap around him and hug him close. He closes his eyes and sighs for a moment, feeling Kim's long hair brush his face before it settles down with the Ronnie part once again missing the feeling of her own long and beautiful hair but that part gets quickly squashed as he hugs his friend back.

Ron says, "H-How did you find me Kim?"

Kim pulls back, close enough now that she could see the puzzlement on her friend's face and says, "We're best friends silly... I figured out that you'd go to where it all began for us, where we had the safest and happiest memories together."

Ron smiles at Kim and says, "You were right Kim. This place has a lot of good memories for us. I wanted to go someplace where only you could find me. I didn't want Bonnie to be able to find me and I knew she knew about most of my normal hangouts."

Kim smiles and says, "I am just so glad you're ok Ronnie, oops, I mean Ron... I was worried that you would do something to hurt yourself." Her face shows the concern with the last sentence.

Ron says, "Don't worry KP, I am ok and it'll take more than to be forced dating of your school rival for me to do anything stupid."

Kim frowns at her friend for a moment as she says, "Ron! This is serious! I was really worried about you!"

Ron/Ronnie looks at Kim and says, "Yeah... Sorry about making you worry Kim. I'll try not to do it again."

Kim grins as she says, "You haven't succeeded since Pre-K, what makes you think you'll succeed now?"

Just then before Ron could say anything, a voice that **neither** wanted to hear at that moment says, "There you are boyfriend, and here you are getting all chummy with you best friend."

Kim turns with her hair flying about in the air as if it were a wave of fire as she shouts in a high pitched voice, "Ron... is not... your boyfriend!" The daggers that followed from Kim's eyes to the and only rival that seemed to go to great lengths to annoy just her, Bonnie stood there looking as calmly if not smirky as only she could under such an intense attack.

Bonnie crosses her arms as she calmly says, "Ron's mother would seem to disagree with you."

Kim growls as she makes her hands go into tight fists as she was driven by a strong urge to defend her friend and the part of her that was holding her back from laying some serious hurt on Bonnie was weakening fast.

Ron/Ronnie knew that Kim was fast approaching critical and rather than let her friend assault Bonnie, even if she well deserved it he/she steps forward and places a hand on Kim's shoulder. He/she feels Kim relax a little at the touch as he says, "What are you doing here Bonnie? You already got what you wanted, a new playtoy to replace Brikk."

Kim's feels a little weak as she thinks, "She figured it out..." and looks at her friend with a bit of sadness as she wonders again, "How can she...he be so strong?"

Bonnie on the other hand could see both Kim and Ron's faces and was inwardly celebrating Kim's pain. Both of them had caused her trouble over the years but it was Kim that she wanted to hurt, especially since she reminded her so much of her older tormenting sisters and she didn't believe that goody two-shoes act for a second. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before she let that facade fall and when it did, she would rejoice in showing the whole world that Kim Possible was as cruel as her sisters.

Bonnie says as she uncrosses her arms and reaches with a hand, smiling a little on the inside as Kim gets upset again, "I'm here to take you, Ron... my new boyfriend back to his house in time for supper."

Ron thinks, "I hope I don't regret this later..." He/She looks at Kim in the eyes and without saying a word he/she knew she understood. He says, "Fine, but I am inviting my best friend along to join us for supper."

Bonnie frowns for a couple of moments as she thinks about that before an idea comes to her and grins as pleasantly as she can while to both Kim and Ron looking like a pleased snake which put them on the alert. She says in a sweet voice much like the kind she used on Mrs. Stoppable, "That's fine, your friends are my friends too after all." She narrows her eyes right at Kim as she says, "As long as she remembers and respects that we **_are_** a couple now."

The veiled threat told Kim all she needed to know. Go with them and watch your rival try to... no, scratch that. She **would** do things to Ron at even the dinner table in front of her and Ron's parents until she was pushed to a breaking point where she would get banned from ever seeing her friend again and given the way Kim's blood was boiling now, she had no doubt that Bonnie cold find some way to succeed.

Given the choices, go and watch Bonnie with Ron until she got pushed too far **or** let Ron go off to his/her house alone with Bonnie and hope that she didn't have to find out the dirty details later on. Just thinking about it made Kim grind her teeth a little in her anger.

Ron/Ronnie didn't want to see Kim suffer so he/she says, "It is ok Kim. I'll be all right. You go on home, I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are for supper already." He/she tenderly squeezes Kim's shoulder to let her know he'd be ok and that he/she would contact her later.

Kim nods to Ron and blushes as her stomach chooses to growl at that moment, reminding her just how hungry she was herself. She says in a soft voice to him, "Ok Ron, I guess I'll talk to you later ok?"

Bonnie smirks and says, "Don't you worry Kim, I will take good care of him."

Kim glares at Bonnie for a few moments before she turns and gives Ron a big hug as she whispers, "Don't let Bonnie get away with anything and call me when she leaves ok?"

Ron whispers back, "I won't and I promise to call as soon as she leaves the house."

Breaking the hug they gaze into each other's eyes before Bonnie grows sick of their puppy-dog staring into each other's eyes and she didn't want Kim to entertain any thoughts of stealing her man away so she grabs Ron by the arm and drags him towards the open gate she and Ron had used to enter the Pre-K area.

Ron manages to wave to Kim with her waving back in kind. She was still waving as Ron got dragged out to Bonnie's car.

It wasn't until both Ron and Bonnie were gone that Kim collapses to the ground, feeling totally spent both emotionally and physically. She just couldn't believe how drained she felt! It was if all the energy in her body was gone with Ron.

Kim lays her back against the tree, remembering with a soft smile all the good times that she had shared together when they were both still girls. She even remembers the first Halloween together where her mother dressed her up in a cowboy costume at a suggestion from her Uncle who had yet to have any kids of his own by then.

She rests her head as she thinks about how Ronnie looked like a doll in her pink Ballerina costume and how much candy they got that year but aside from that it was the first and big thing they'd done together since becoming friends and that was why it had become a tradition for the two of them.

After a while her stomach growls loudly to remind her that she _still_ had not eaten so she slowly gets up and walks out the gate, pausing to look forlornly in the direction of Ron's house before she walks slowly towards her own home since she still hadn't fully recovered her strength in any way, mentally, physically or emotionally.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you all like this chapter. I originally hadn't planned on writing more to this story for a while so I could catch up on the more "funny" stories I have let slide in favor of the Halloween story but after a nice email from RI100014, I decided to answer his question about when the next chapter to my ingenious story would be coming out and the answer is now! See, you readers DO have something to say about when the next chappie comes out:D

So anyway, I wonder what you all think about Kim, Ron and Bonnie in this chapter so far? Should I recap on what happens after Bonnie and Ron/Ronnie leave Kim? Should I cover about what happens when Kim finally gets home and eats dinner? Was anyone surprised that I put the meeting at not the tree house but at the Pre-K school? Isn't Ron/Ronnie a great friend? Raise your hand if you want to see Kim OR Ron/Ronnie give Bonnie some "evil busting" experience? Raise both your hands if you want to see Ron's mother get something too. As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, spelling mistakes caught, addresses to KP episodes for watching/dl'ing, hints on where all the club banana icons are for Kim in the "What's the Switch" game (Which is cool btw) and more are always welcome.


	19. Chapter 20: Kim and Family

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 20: Kim and Family**

The house was full of the usual liveliness as Mr. Possible sat at the dinner table with his paper in hand while Jim and Tim were both up to their usual mischief even as Mrs. Possible was just getting the last of the dinner out of the stove.

If there was one thing that came from being both a mother and a doctor, was that eating a well-balanced meal was very important. Mrs. Possible glances at the kitchen clock and thinks, "I wonder if a mission came up at the last minute? Wade usually calls if that is the case but I don't suppose it could hurt to check."

Just as she made a mental plan to call Wade as she finished putting the plates down in front of her three guys, did the kitchen door open. Mrs. Possible knew there was something wrong immediately even if she hadn't caught the shocked expressions of Jim and Tim with her back to the door, she still would have known.

Mrs. Possible turns to see Kim and greet her only daughter home as she hoped that she was wrong but that greeting ceased to be and was replaced by a soft gasp at the sight that was before her eyes.

Kim stood or rather slouched at the front door barely looking like she had the strength to even stand there. She sees the way her family was reacting to her and she mentally sighs as she thinks, "Great... I suppose going to bed is out of the question now..." even though her stomach still begged for food. She figures that she might as well get it over with and walks slowly from the door with both her mother and the twins following her with their eyes.

It was the twins that first found their voices as Jim started off by saying, "Gee Kim, What happened to you?" and Tim adding as he says, "You look like you've been hit by a truck!" with Jim finishing as he says, "and then mauled by a pack of wolves!"

Kim didn't even bother to answer as just collapses into her seat with her mother moving quickly over to her side as the mother/doctor side of her kicks in. She pulls her arm away from her mother as she says, "I'm fine... I'm not physically hurt."

Mr. Possible became curious about what the twins were talking about and when it came to his daughter he just had to check on her welfare. He starts to close the paper as he says, "Boys, stop picking on your sister I'm sure that she's…" whatever else he would have said ceased to be on his lips as his eyes came to fall upon Kim.

To Mr. Possible's eyes, Kim looked very much like how the twins had described. Her hair hung almost lifelessly about her face and she seemed to pay the messy hair no heed while her skin was so pale that he worried about her health. In addition, when he saw her bloodshot eyes, which was a clear sign of her having just cried hard he thought, "What on Earth happened to Kim? Did someone do this to her?"

Kim sighs softly as she didn't feel like getting into it but again her body reminds her of how hungry she was and since she didn't exactly feel she quite had the strength to get up and go to her room just yet she decides to give in and says, "Mom… can I please have some dinner?"

Kim makes a mental note to apologize later for her behavior as her mother quickly brings a dish of food over to her, which seemed to have more food than the others had on their plates. Still, once she started to eat she realizes just how starving she was and attacks her dinner with gusto until it is polished clean off of her plate.

Once the food was all gone, she surprisingly felt better and guesses that her body knew better than her about what she really needed. After sitting there for a few moments she knew that her family would want answers, answers that she didn't feel like giving at the moment.

Kim says, "I'm going to my room now…" but stops when she sees the way her father folds the newspaper perfectly with the many years of doing it and then placing it on the table which told her one thing, "I'm talking with you."

Mr. Possible says in a somewhat stern voice, which was stern enough to prod her for answers but not enough to be threatening to her, "Perhaps you could enlighten us why you came in here looking like you were run over by a dump truck?"

Mrs. Possible says softly, "Honey, please understand… we are just worried about you. We've never seen you like this before. Won't you share with us what happened?" Using the velvet touch, sledgehammer way of getting interrogating their daughter.

Kim nods a little as she knows that she can't leave now without giving her family any answers and besides, she knew that they deserved to hear it from her rather than secondhand from someone else.

Kim could feel the sadness starting to grow within her as she thought about what she had to say, "Well… Ronnie and I went on a mission against Drakken, which didn't go well because they escaped, and Shego flirted with Ronnie but she… I mean he didn't seem to even notice." She sighs for a moment and then takes a breath to say, "When we came back, Ron's mother had a surprise for us…"

Mrs. Possible thinks, "Oh no… What has that madwoman done now?" as a feeling of dread washes through her body before turning sympathy towards her daughter and listens to the rest of the tale.

Kim's voice cracks for a moment, causing her to restart before she finally manages to say, "She had picked out a girlfriend for Ron." She looks up at her family and then says, "It was Bonnie."

The announcement from Kim gets a loud collective gasp of surprise from everyone at the table. They all knew Bonnie through one way or another from either dealings in person or from the complaints that Kim would issue after she did something that greatly annoyed Kim.

Mrs. Possible says, "Honey… I'm so sorry…" Even as a part of her wanted to reach out to Mrs. Stoppable and slap some sense into with a cinderblock… many, many times.

Kim looks down at the table as she says, "I tried to reason with her but she became upset and threatened to forbid me from ever seeing Ron again when I lost my temper and then again when Ron ran away if he didn't return in time for supper."

Mr. Possible says in a shocked voice, "Why would she force your very rival to become his girlfriend?"

Kim squirms for a moment as she debates telling them before she says, "She… was worried about Ron's development into a man and because Bonnie was also 'concerned' she chose her." She slams her fists down on the table as she shouts, "I know it was Bonnie who twisted her thinking so that she could get Ron as her boyfriend!"

She pauses to calm down and then says, "I think Bonnie is crushing on Ron and is playing dirty to keep him while also hurting me at the same time… Still, I couldn't waste time in finding Ron."

Kim tilts her head forward, causing a stray strand of her red hair to fall over her face and brush along her nose before she says, "I went to the tree house but she…he wasn't there… I mean he just vanished and it wasn't until I was thinking about our past that I realized where he could be." She pauses to take a breath and says, "I found him at the Pre-K schoolyard under a tree but then Bonnie shows up and I was ready to use all 16 forms of martial arts on her but Ronnie…stopped me because of the trouble that would cause and… and…went off with that witch Bonnie back to his house for dinner with HER as his girlfriend!"

Everyone jumps as suddenly Kim shouts out loudly, "He doesn't deserve a witch like Bonnie as a girlfriend! I should have been chosen since I'm his best friend but noooo! Only someone who is as mean as Bonnie and willing to do whatever it takes to turn Ron into the kind of man she wants! Damn it! That's not what Ron needs! Ron's mother is just hurting him!"

Just as quickly as the emotional burst came from Kim, it faded and Kim covers her face with her hands to cry.

Jim and Tim both had grown up with Ronnie always around and while she had been a girl, she had always been a cool one in their eyes. One who had always treated them like they were her brothers and best friend. They both wanted to help Ron in any way possible and at the moment their thoughts were turning to ideas of rockets launching both Mrs. Stoppable and Bonnie into orbit or into a black hole as their father once said to Josh when they started to date.

Mr. Possible was shocked and angrier than he could ever remember being in his life as the full impact of everything his daughter had told him came into being. He thinks, "I can't believe the nerve of that woman! First she forces her only daughter to become a legal guy and now she's forcing a date with a girl way before Ron is surely ready to even be dating! I should be sending **Ron's mother and Bonnie** in a very cramped rocket into a blackhole! The nerve of the two of them!" He makes his hands into a fist, with one of the hands still partially holding onto the newspaper so it gets crushed and bent into half.

Mrs. Possible had watched Ronnie grow up around her daughter and knew better than even her husband just how special of a soul that Ronnie, now Ron was to the whole family but especially to Kim. She knew that Kim sometimes talked when she was asleep and one time Kim had talked in her sleep about the very dream she had with Ron. So it was for reasons such as this she finally loses her cool and becomes so angry that she literally is seeing red in front of her eyes!

Kim pulls her hands down from her eyes and sees the furious faces on her family but when her eyes get to her mother's she gets a chill down her spine like the kind she usually got for whenever she knew she was in serious trouble which had started at her neck and traveled all the way down to her tailbone. She could see her mother breathing rather heavily and when an odd calmness comes over her she knew that something major-major was going to go down in the next few minutes.

Fearing for her mother she says, "Mom? I need you…" as she watches her get ready to leave the house, which has the desired effect of snapping her mother out of the daze her mother was in. It also has a effect on the other members of her family which snaps them out of their own dark thoughts as the person who had been the hurt in all this.

Mrs. Possible looks down at her daughter, who was still sitting at the dinner table it takes only one look to know that Kim, a proud and strong girl was asking for love and understanding, not anger and hatred at that very moment. She moves to her daughter and wraps her arms around her as she says, "Oh Kim… I… I'm sorry. I'm here for you."

Kim closes her eyes as she feels the warmth and love of her mother surround her and then there is some noise before she can feel more arms wrap around her, filled with love in her direction. She could feel the arms of her twin brothers, which for a change she didn't mind as they hugged her. A few moments later she could feel the love of her father as he too joined in on the group hug as he had slid over while the twins hugged her from the surface of the table. She hears her father say, "We're all here for you Kim and I promise we'll figure out something."

Kim felt so warm and loved at that moment in the embracing hug by her family. She had needed it like never before in her life as the thought of losing her best friend, to see her best friend with whom she had grown up with was now suffering without kind of love her family was giving her. The very thought of which saddened her because she wanted her best friend to know the kind of love she was getting as she… he… whatever wanted to be called, deserved so very much.

Kim leans her cheek into her mother as she whispers, "Ron…" which her mother hears and knows that if there had been anything in the world that could hurt her more than lasers, man eating sharks, giant poodles, and other various things she'd experience in her life as a crime fighter was the pain of losing Ron.

Kim accepts the strong outpouring of love and strength from her family but a part of her wished that for more than anything else was the feeling of her friend's arms around her at that moment so she could know that he was ok too. A part of her was accepting that her best friend was more guy than girl and she wished for him to be part of this group for he was as much of her circle of love and life as they were.

It all becomes too much for her emotionally weathered body to withstand any more and surrounded by all the love and comfort of her family, she falls asleep.

Mrs. Possible was the first to notice that Kim had fallen asleep. She whispers, "Honey… she's fallen asleep. I think we should let her get some rest." to her husband who looks down at the sleeping girl and nods. She gently pulls back the twins from their sister before they all move out of the way so that Mr. Possible can come around and pick up Kim gently as he can so as not to wake her.

They watch the two of them leave the kitchen and silence follows for a few more moments before Tim says, "Mom, will Kim be alright?" in a worried voice with Jim adding, "Yeah, will she Mom?"

Mrs. Possible thinks, "I wish I knew…" but still she had to comfort the boys so she says, "Yes, she just wore herself out. I think after a good night's sleep she'll feel much better." She certainly hoped that would be the case but she wasn't as sure if Kim would be ok emotionally after such an event.

Jim is angry as he says, "This isn't fair! Ron never did anything to deserve any of this!" with Tim adding, "Yeah! Neither did Kim!"

Mrs. Possible whole-heartedly agreed with them but she was at a loss as what to do. She wished that were both adults so Ron didn't have to listen to his mother but a part of her worried that Ron would have still listened to his mother but at least then he wouldn't be living under her roof and Kim could be able fight her influence. She says, "I know boys, but there isn't anything either of us can do right now but be there for Kim until a solution appears."

Mr. Possible slowly climbs the steps up to Kim's loft and carries her over to the bed where he then gently lowers her down. He sees the picture of Kim and Ronnie by Kim's bed from a happier time with Rufus on Ronnie's shoulder. He sighs and looks up as he thinks, "Lord, give me and my family the strength to endure that woman's madness…" He looks back down at his daughter and adds, "and please spare my daughter any more pain."

Mr. Possible tucks in his daughter under the blankets before he picks up Pandaroo and places it under her arm. He notices that she somehow knows what is in her arms as she unconsciously draws it closer to her, clutching it to her body.

He stands there, waiting to see if she'll wake up as he wants to be there for her if she does but she doesn't and other than a soft whisper, "Ronnie…" she doesn't seem to stir much so he goes back down the stairs but doesn't shut the door in case she needed someone in the night.

Kim turns in her sleep, pressing her face into the Pandaroo, as it had been a gift from Ronnie when they were kids and she had just gotten started in her collecting of the Cuddlebuddys.

In her sleep she dreamed of the past, when Ronnie was still a girl and they were at the fair. She had already spent all her money on rides and entertainment when sitting there on display was a Pandaroo! She had instantly fallen in love with the sight of it but since she had already spent her allowance and the time to leave was fast approaching she could do nothing more than to sadly say to her friend Ronnie that she hoped it would still be there tomorrow as that was the most cutest Cuddlebuddy out of the whole collection!

The two of them went on one last ride before Kim's parents took her home for the night with promises that she could come back the next day. She did come back the next day in the afternoon but to her dismay the precious Pandaroo had disappeared and when the guy told her that had been his last one, she about broke out in tears. She searched the rest of the fair for any more of them but her search had come up empty.

Just as she was going to leave she discovers Ronnie there with her mother, as they were about to leave since they'd arrived in the morning at the opening of the fair. She had been so surprised to see in the arms of Ronnie was the precious Pandaroo!

Ronnie tells her as she holds it out as far as her arms could hold the large toy that she had taken all her money and come back to win the toy for her. She couldn't let her best friend be sad after all.

Kim takes the Pandaroo and at the same time hugs her friend in a big hug as she thanks her best friend on the spot for the best gift in the whole world! The large toy slips from her grip and lands on the dusty ground as they hug before Mrs. Stoppable yells at Ronnie for getting her toy dirty and that she couldn't believe Ronnie had spent all the money in her piggybank just to give away the toy to Kimberly!

Ronnie gets dragged off by her mother as she told Ronnie that it was time to leave. She waves and tells Kim to enjoy the toy and that she'll talk to her later!

Kim picks up the Pandaroo and waves to her friend, sad that she had gotten her friend into trouble. Still, the toy that she had wanted so badly became more important to her that day because her friend had gone above and beyond to get something, which she had so badly wanted.

She was sad to learn that Mrs. Stoppable had punished Ronnie by taking away her allowance for a few days but Ronnie didn't care as she told her friend over the phone, it was all worth it if it helped make her friend happy.

Kim had been so touched by her friend's generosity that she told her right there and then that she would forever treasure the Pandaroo and that she was glad Ronnie was her best friend. She also tells her that she wished she could hug her right now but Ronnie's smile is heard in her voice as she says jokingly, "Well if you ever need a hug from me, then hug Pandaroo in my place and it'll be like me hugging you back."

In her sleep, Kim squeezes Pandaroo as she needed a hug and there was no one more than she wanted to hug at that moment than her friend Ron.

The dream fades to where she is hugging Pandaroo who then changes into Ronnie before finally changing into the last time she saw her friend at the Pre-K school before Bonnie dragged him off.

She squeezes her friend in a big hug in the dream and whispers to his ear, "I need you Ron…" without knowing that she was also hugging and whispering the same thing to her Pandaroo while unknowingly her mother hears who had come to check up on her.

Mrs. Possible leans over and kisses the top of her daughter's head and caress her hair softly which seems to relax her and she goes back downstairs while wishing she could figure out what to do for the two of them.

She was furious at what new torment that Mrs. Stoppable was forcing upon her own son and her own daughter all in a stupid attempt to make Ron into a man in the eyes of

everyone including Ron. She knew she had to do something before things got any further out of hand!

She walks to the living room where everyone was gathered, watching some TV and trying to calm down after everything that had happened in the kitchen earlier. So without even stopping she picks up the remote and turns off the TV but any complaints that the three of them would have had stopped the moment that they all saw the look on her face.

* * *

**AN: **Well everyone I hope that you enjoyed this rather emotional time for Kim and Family. What did you all think of Kim's family and reactions? Did you all like how I did a flashback in a dream for Kim about why her cuddlebuddy came to mean so much to her? Just goes to show that Ronnie's mother had a screw loose even that long ago. Anyone want to guess what Kim's mother is going to talk about with her family while Kim sleeps? Does anyone want me to write Ron/Ronnie's night next? Anyway, as usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, story links, bribes, Christmas Presents, antique cameras, the PS3 and more are all welcome. :) 


	20. Chapter 21: Best Friend Nightmares

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 21: Best Friend Nightmares**

Kim's alarm clock goes off and she groans softly before she wakes up just enough to hit the snooze button with her hand. She pulls the sheets back over her head as she tries to back to sleep until the next time her alarm would go off.

Kim couldn't remember why in her sleepy state but half of her wanted to go right back to where it was warm, comfortable…peaceful. The other half was sluggishly thinking about the things she'd need to do when her alarm clock would wake up.

Kim knew she would have to do her usual routine of showering, getting dressed, getting her schoolwork together, eating breakfast and then… it was then that her brain finally woke up enough to override any need for the warmth and comfort of her bed as she bolts up in her bed with eyes wide and cries out, "Ron!" with her sheets flying off her to land in a mess at the foot of her bed.

Kim leaps from her bed and spins to grab the phone, noticing that her Pandaroo was on the floor. It had been thrown there along with her sheets but she hadn't slept with Pandaroo in quite some time so that meant someone gave it to her. Only she couldn't remember when that had happened.

Suddenly, "Kim? Is that you? Is everything all right?" came from downstairs and she knew that it was her mother. She says, "Yes Mom, I… just had a bad dream. That's all."

Kim's mother enters the room and Kim could see that she looked apprehensive about whatever was upsetting her.

Mrs. Possible says, "A bad dream? Do you want to talk about it?"

Kim grabs the phone and pauses as she holds it in her hand, wondering if she should bother her best friend with the dream… no, a horrible nightmare that she had. She could see that her mother was there and willing to listen. It took only one glance at the clock to know that Ron would probably still be asleep.

Kim sighs and puts the phone back where it belonged before she sits down on the bed and says, "This… nightmare I had…" She brings her hands up to rest on the sides of her head as her mother sits down beside her and says, "I dreamed that Ronnie… I mean Ron got forced to become the boyfriend of that witch Bonnie and then…"

Mrs. Possible says, "Kimmie… honey, that was no dream."

Kim's head whips towards her mother, eyes wide in shock as she says, "Then… Ron really is the boyfriend of Bonnie?"

Kim grabs the phone and says, "I can't believe that I allowed Ron to go home with her! Who knows what kind of trouble she's gotten into since then! I've got to call him!" She didn't even realize that she was mixing up her best friend's gender in her freaked out state.

Mrs. Possible lays her hand on Kim and says, "Kim, wait before you call there is something that you need to know."

Kim stops as there was something in her mother's tone of voice that told her that she should listen. She says, "What is it Mom?" She still has the phone in her hand as she waits for her mother to continue.

Mrs. Possible says, "I called Mr. Stoppable and he told me some stuff I think you should know."

Kim gets a dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her that she didn't want to know what her mother was going to say but the part of her that was so very concerned about her best friend, the one that she'd known all her life and shared so much with wanted to know almost desperately. It was as if that somehow once she knew, she could work towards a solution and help somehow. After all, wasn't her motto that she could do anything?

Mrs. Possible says, "Apparently Ron didn't take to being Bonnie's boyfriend and well… I don't think you'll be seeing Bonnie around Ron for a few days."

Kim thinks, "YES!" cheerfully but for some reason the expression on her mother's face didn't suggest that there was any good news to follow.

Mrs. Possible could tell by her daughter's face that she had obviously thought that the news was good but she hated to tell her what became of it. She sighs and says, "Ron isn't going to go on any missions with you."

Kim is shocked and says as tears fill her eyes, "W-why? How could she do this to us?!"

Mrs. Possible wraps her arms around Kim to hug her before she says, "Ronnie lost her… I mean Ron lost his temper when Bonnie tried to kiss him in front of his parents and then he said some stuff. I don't know what, he wouldn't tell me but it resulted in Ron locking himself in his room and his mother forbidding to have anything to do with you if you're going to influence him not to listen to his own mother."

Kim looks at her mother and says, "What about school? I can still see her then can't I?"

Mrs. Possible nods, "She knows that Ron can't miss school but she's ordered Ron to not speak to you. I don't think that Ron will do that will to his best friend but be careful. If Bonnie learns of it, she could pull Ron out of school or get a court order that you stay away from Ron."

Kim shakes her head and says, "Why Mom! Why is Ron's mother so against me!" She softly pounds her fist into her mother's shoulder, not enough to hurt but just the action of it felt somewhat helpful for her.

Mrs. Possible says, "I asked him that and he says that it isn't exactly that she has a problem with you. It is just that she doesn't think Ron will grow into a man with you around. Her concern is that you still see her as the girl who was your best friend since Pre-K and that you'll never accept Ron as the boy he has now become."

Kim pulls back to look at her mother, trying to determine what her own mother thought about all this but all she could see was sadness. She thinks about her actions, her words towards her best friend and on some level she could see how it looked like she was still fighting the fact that Ronnie was now a boy.

Kim knew that on some level, if she ever fully accepted Ronnie as a guy then her dream, where she was dancing with Ron would come true. She wasn't sure she was quite ready to accept that she was in love with her best friend because it meant that she was willing to let go of the person that she'd been so tight with for so long to be replaced with someone she would have to get to know all over again.

As if reading Kim's thoughts, her mother says, "You know what I learned the hard way long ago?" She pauses to get Kim's full attention and says before Kim can answer even though the question was in the eyes, "It doesn't matter what they look like on the outside because they're still going to be the same person you know and love… ok, maybe a little different but that comes with the territory of switching genders but I want you to keep an open mind honey."

Mrs. Possible brings a hand up to Kim's cheek as she looks into her daughter's eyes and says, "I used to have a friend who went to change their gender, during my early college years. It hurt… because I thought that meant things had to change between us and it didn't but by the time I realized that… I lost a friend."

She could see Kim's surprise on her face as she had never told anyone in her family about this or that she'd even known someone who'd gone for such surgery. She takes a breath and says, "Kim… I don't want you to lose your best friend just because you're trying to hold onto the past and I'm not saying that you shouldn't, but you need to allow yourself to build a future upon it or… you won't have a future with Ron."

Mrs. Possible stands as she says, "I don't think you want to lose Ron, do you? I don't know what to do about Ron's mother but maybe you should try to at least try to accept Ron for whatever she… he… is before you lose your friend?" She looks at her daughter sadly for the longest time.

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing! It almost sounded like her mother was telling her to… she couldn't be! Could she? She had to admit that there were times when it was tense because she wouldn't treat Ron as anything other than Ronnie, as if she needed to know that somehow her old friend wasn't gone forever.

Kim thinks about what happened at Bueno Nacho for a minute before she jumps up to her feet before her mother, tears still in her eyes before she says loudly, "What about what my friend wants? How do I know which to call my best friend? Do I just forget all these years and accept that Ronnie is gone forever? How can I be asked to do that?"

Mrs. Possible shakes her head and says, "Honey, I'm not asking you to forget Ronnie. I'm asking you to build from Ronnie the foundation for who will become Ron. Don't you think the reason you don't know which way to call Ron or Ronnie is because Ronnie/Ron is confused as well?"

Kim shakes her head and says, "What does all that mean!?!?"

Mrs. Possible says, "I think on some level, Ron wants to still be Ronnie because _you_ want Ronnie."

Kim clutches at the phone tightly as she says, "I can't believe this! You're siding with Ronnie's mother!"

Mrs. Possible raises her hand, causing Kim to flinch but she uses her hand to only hold out a finger as if to point before she says, "Now wait a second young lady! I am most certainly NOT agreeing with that horrible woman! I am doing this because I don't see any other way to let you keep Ron in your life! I am doing this all for you!"

Mrs. Possible lowers her hand to point at the phone and says, "If you call Ron right now, you'll find out the same things I've told you! Only, Ron won't be able to tell you that he's staying as Ronnie for you! Mr. Stoppable told me that Ron talked in his sleep and said that Ron was asking you which to be! Ron or Ronnie? He wants your permission to be whoever you want him to be!"

Kim staggers back for a moment as she takes in the fact that her friend's confusion could all be her fault! She shakes her head, "No! I can't believe it! Nooo!" She runs past her mother, leaping down the stairs that lead to the next floor and surprising her father who had come to see how things were going.

Mr. Possible says, "Kim?" which gets a hard look from his daughter before she runs into the bathroom and slams the door shut moments before the door could be heard locking.

Kim holds herself with the phone still in her hand as she says, "No… It can't be my fault that Ron is hurting…" She curls up for a moment before the antennae of the phone pokes into her cheek.

Kim looks at the phone for the longest time, wondering how it happened to be in her hand before she thinks, "I… need to talk to Ron. Will she… no, Mom's right… I need to let go of Ronnie…"

She closes her eyes and remembers all the things that the two of them had done together over her life and thinks, "Can I really let go of Ronnie? Or is there a way I can have both? Is my best friend both now? Ronnie with a guy's mind and body for the rest of…" She couldn't even finish the thought as she couldn't even decide if it was for his or her life.

A moment later there is a soft knock at the door and her mother's voice filters through, "Kim, please come out. Your father and I just want to help."

Kim was still angry and hurting as she shouts, "If you want to help then get Bonnie away from my Ron! He should be my boyfriend, not Bonnie's!"

Tim and Jim were outside the door as well and hear Kim's words. They both only have to look at each other to see that they had the same thought before running off without saying another word.

Kim's parents were too preoccupied with Kim being in the bathroom to notice them running off and if they'd known what the twins had in mind, they would have stopped them.

Kim shouts again, "Please! Just leave me alone! I'll come out when I want to!"

Mr. Possible says, "Ok, we'll give you some space but come out before its time for school. Ron will be there, I think he would be happy to see you."

Mrs. Possible whispers, "I don't think that's helping honey…" before she turns to the door and says, "Please come out in 30 minutes, otherwise you won't have time for breakfast before school."

Kim doesn't say anything for the longest time before she shouts, "Ok!" in an somewhat angry voice.

Mr. Possible steers his wife away from the door as he softly says, "Lets just give her some time… I'm sure she'll be ok." Even though his wife looked less than certain about that.

Kim just stares at the door for a moment as her parents walk away before she turns her attention to the phone in her hand. There was a clock on the countertop, which came in handy when you have a doctor in the family and so she saw that it would be about the right time for Ron to be up.

Kim softly whispers with tears flowing down her cheeks, "What do I do? I don't want to lose Ronnie… but I don't want to lose you either Ron…" She leans forward to rest her head against the phone in her hands as she tries to think about what to say.

Suddenly the phone goes off in her hand and since it was her own line, she jerks her head up sharply to see that it was Ron on the caller I.D. and once she saw that she couldn't press the talk button fast enough!

Kim says breathlessly, "Ron?" as she brings the phone up to her ear. Her heart skips a beat in her chest as she hears Ron's voice with some false cheerfulness in his voice as he says, "Hey Kim! I just thought… um, that I'd call and see how… yeah, you're doing this morning. I know we didn't part on too good terms last night…"

Kim says, "Ron… wait, we're fine. It is ok really. I wasn't really mad at you. It was Bonnie and your mother."

Kim could imagine Ron nodding on the other end before she hears him say, "Yeah… about that, I didn't like what happened either and it kind of got me in some hot water."

Kim says, "Ron… I know, my Mom told me that you can't talk to me or go on any missions with me…" before Ron says, "Yeah, well I talked to her and she agreed that I can go on missions since they help save the world and all. She's also agreed that we can talk again some which won't make Bonnie happy when she learns of it."

Kim smiles for the first time since she woke up and says, "Really? Yes! I could kiss you Ron!" She then blushes as she hopes that no one could hear her outside the door before a thought pops in her head, "You already shouted that you want Ron as your boyfriend, I doubt that they'd object to that." This only makes her blush even more deeply in the end.

Kim glances at the clock and sees that she has to get ready for school soon if she wants to be able to chat with Ron in person. She hated to cut the conversation short but she really wanted to be able to see her best friend in person at that moment and she wasn't going to do it sitting in her bathroom.

Kim says, "Um, hey Ron… Is there anything else you want to tell me? I still need to do some stuff before I head to school." She waits for what seems like a long time but really was a moment or two before she hears him say over the phone, "Um, sure Kim. I guess we can talk more later on. I just wanted to see if we were square… that's all."

Kim smiles as she says, "Ron, we are best friends and we've been that way since Pre-K. I'll always be your friend, now and forever! Even if your mother doesn't like it!" She just had to say that last bit as she was still miffed at Mrs. Stoppable for doing all this in the first place.

Kim hears Ron say with a bit of his natural cheerful charm in his voice, "Yeah, best friends forever KP!" After that she hangs up and rushes out of the bathroom to go grab her clothes from the upstairs. She figured she still had time to grab a quick shower and she didn't want to go to school all smelly!

Kim quickly grabs some clothes from her closet and runs down into the bathroom, which she'd been locked in earlier. She manages to take a quick enough shower and even find the time to dry her hair before she comes out all dressed and goes down the stairs just in time to find her father reading the newspaper in the kitchen like usual with her mother serving breakfast.

Kim sails into the room with her backpack full of the stuff she needed for school and surprising her parents with her cheerful attitude. She eats her food quickly as her mother asks, "Kim, I don't mean to pry… but why are you so happy?"

Kim stops eating and says, "Because Ron called me while I was in the bathroom and told me that he could go on missions with me!" She looks at her watch and says, "Oops! I gotta go if I'm going to catch Ron!" She leaps up and kisses her mother on the cheek, and then her father before she quickly says, "Bye! I love you both!" before disappearing out the door, leaving two very confused parents.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you like this chapter! Poor Kim wakes up to find out that it wasn't all a dream! What did you all think about the way I had Kim reacting throughout this whole chapter? I know it seems a little 'UnDisney" (I know that's not a word) but hey, it gives it that sense of a real, yet loving family right? Kim didn't get to find out everything from her friend so be prepared for surprises. Don't you just LOVE the confusion with Kim's parents? As for Bonnie and Mrs. Stoppable... don't worry, I've got stuff planned for them that will make all of you very happy but it won't come just yet.  
Bonnie will show up in the NEXT chapter so for those of you who have Bonnie voo-doo dolls, get them all ready! (For those who have made some for Mrs. Stoppable too, let me know and I'll give you warning too.) 


	21. Chapter 22: Best Friend and Bonnie

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**AN:** Just to remind everyone, 2 full hours of season four episodes will be happening in Feb! YAY

**Chapter 22: Best friend and Bonnie**

Normally Ron/Ronnie would be quite happy to be walking to school. It wasn't that he/she actually _liked_ being in school. It was actually the fact that it was a place that while it was filled with bullies, mean girls, teachers that didn't know quite what to do with a girl turned boy, cafeteria women who wouldn't feed a growing boy/girl extra food to even the always-a-hard-time Mr. Barkin… it was also a place that had the one person in his/her life that made it all the worthwhile, Kim Possible.

However, with his/her mother out to force him to date Bonnie, he had to take some rather drastic steps to actually be able to spend any time with her/his best friend.

Now came the part of the agreement with his mother that he didn't like. In order to actually be able to talk to Kim and go on missions, he had to agree to spend just as much time with Bonnie in order to… as his mother put it, "Get to know the girl and come to like her like I do."

Normally Ronnie didn't have that much of a problem personally with Bonnie aside from the few insults and teases sent her/his way which was probably the cause of the problem that he got himself into when he agreed to hang out with Bonnie more.

So now that he is walking to school with Kim, he found out that he _also_ had to walk with Bonnie the whole way. Plus his mother had somehow arranged it at the school to get Bonnie in almost all the same classes that Kim and Ron/Ronnie had as well.

So when Ron had started that morning with high spirits in seeing his/her best friend Kim after the phone conversation only to have them dampened when who did he see waiting for him? His mother and Bonnie were waiting in the living room.

* * *

**Flashback**

Ron is whistling a happy little tune, a strawberry shortcake tune from when she was a little girl. Ron was thinking about the time when as little girls they would get together on Saturday mornings and watch cartoons as she/he went down the stairs.

Ron's whistling came to an abrupt end when from out of sight, came his mother's voice as she says, "Ron? Is that you? Come on down already. I have something to tell you."

Ron mentally slaps herself/himself and prayed that his mother didn't recognize the song before reaching the bottom of the stairs. He thinks "The last thing I need is to give my mother another reason to yell at me for not being manly enough."

Ron suddenly stops as he turns to see both his mother and Bonnie standing there in the living room!

Ron shouts, "Bonnie! What are you doing here?" with Rufus nodding in agreement to what Ron said.

Mrs. Stoppable says, "Remember our agreement? Bonnie gets to spend as much time with you as Kimberly does. That includes walking to school and I've also called the school to set up as much shared class time as well."

Ron throws his arms up as he says, "Aw come on! I didn't agree to walking to school with Bonnie and you know it!" He brings his arms down and points at Bonnie before he says, "Do you have any idea how Kim will react to this? To having Bon-Bon around all the time?"

Bonnie slides over to wrap her arms around his neck and pressing herself partly against his side as she says, "Come on honeylips, don't you think you should be with your girlfriend more than your 'just a friend'?"

Ron tries to push Bonnie off as he says, "First of all, don't call me honeylips! Second, let go of me! Third, I never asked you to be my girlfriend!"

Mrs. Stoppable says, "I can still get that court order and put you in another school if you don't like this little arrangement."

Ron panics as he shakes his head and he says, "No! The arrangement's good as long as you don't stop me and KP from hanging out and going on missions!"

Mrs. Stoppable grins and says, "I won't change anything about our agreement just as long as you give your girlfriend equal time."

Bonnie grins at Ron as she says, "See? Now was that really so difficult? It shouldn't be a fight to spend time with your girlfriend."

Ron glares at Bonnie for her choice of words as she/he thinks, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind spending time with a girlfriend if it was one I chose… but it ain't so I don't have to be happy about it."

He/She begins to think for a moment about the choices of possible girls that he/she knows that would be better than Bonnie. The list turns out to be a surprisingly short one as only the ones he/she felt comfortable with were the ones from the cheerleading squad and even then there were only a few. Still, no matter how many times he/she made the list, only one person topped it every single time and that was Kim Possible.

Bonnie could see that Ron was distracted so she takes the opportunity to hook her arm into his and pull him close, pressing her breast against him and enjoying the feel. She begins to pull Ron towards the door as she waves to Mrs. Stoppable and says, "We're off to school! See you later!"

Mrs. Stoppable smiles as she waves and says, "Bye you two! Have fun!"

Bonnie turns her head so Ron's mother couldn't see as she grins and thinks, "Oh, I plan on it!" As she couldn't wait to reach school and rub into a certain redhead's nose that she was still going to be his girlfriend and take advantage of it in front of her until she blew a fuse or gave up her claim on Ron. Either way was good for her.

Bonnie reaches the door to open it just in time to see Kim standing there with her hand up in the air as if she was going to knock on the door.

The air of shocked silence from everyone involved could have filled a stadium.

Kim's eyes went very wide for a few moments as she took in the sight of her best friend being pulled by the hook of an arm, and not just any arm but Bonnie's who had forced that "girlfriend" status upon Ronnie! She mentally corrects herself as she thinks, "It is Ron now… I've got to accept that. But what I don't have to accept is Bonnie!"

As soon as Bonnie saw Kim, she saw how the shocked expression changed into one of anger and that pleased her. She takes advantage of the fact that Ron was also shocked and didn't realize that he was trying to think of some way to explain things to Kim.

Bonnie pulls Ron closer, causing Ron to stumble at the sudden and sharp pull with her becoming the only thing Ron can fall into. She gives Kim a haughty look as she says, "Hello Kim… It is so good of you to come see my **_boyfriend_** and I off to school." She emphasizes the word boyfriend, knowing that it would push her button hard.

Ron knew Kim well enough by body language alone and from having seen her fight Shego enough that Kim was going to lay a serious punch into Bonnie if he/she didn't do something right away! He didn't want to give his mother who was nearby to have a reason to ban Kim from his life!

Ron says, "KP! No!" He manages to get his footing enough to bring himself between Kim and Bonnie, acting like a shield for Bonnie.

Tense moments pass before Mrs. Stoppable says, "Hello Kimberly, all over you should really get going if you're not going to be late for school."

Kim lowers her fist and it takes her a few moments before she feels that she can say anything without speaking through her teeth in seething anger. She looks at Ron who seems to be pleading with his eyes before she says, "No Mrs. Stoppable… we wouldn't want that…"

Bonnie moves forward, pulling Ron along with her as she says, "You heard her Possible! Get the lead out!"

Kim shuts the door a bit hard before she closes her eyes at the sight of Bonnie pulling Ron along like she owned him or something before growling as she thinks, "Bonnie is SO going to pay for this!"

Kim runs up to catch up with Bonnie and Ron as they reach the sidewalk, with her taking her spot on Ron's left side with Bonnie on the right side of Ron.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

This left Ron walking with two beautiful girls on either side and he/she couldn't help but think, "This was SOOOOOO much easier when I was a girl." 

Kim says, "Remember the rules Bonnie. No public displays of affection in the school or Mr. Barkin will send you to detention, and away from Ron." She hoped that Bonnie would get detention and keep away from her best friend, Ron.

Bonnie just tightens her arm which was still crooked in Ron's to pull him towards her before Kim does the same to pull Ron right back to the middle as she says to Kim with unveiled disgust, "I know the rules Possible! And in case you haven't heard… cheerleaders don't **_do_** detention!"

Bonnie pretends to think as a nasty smile appears on her face, giving Ron a feeling that whatever came next was going to really get to Kim. She says, "Oh wait! That's not quite right… only _loser_ cheerleaders get detention." She pauses for dramatic effect before she says, "Gosh Kim, remind me but… haven't you had detention? I think you have!"

Kim starts to dig her fingers into Ron's arm in her anger and growls while her other hand slowly forms a fist as she thinks, "Just one punch! That's all I need!" until Ron quickly says, "Amp down KP! You know she's just doing that to get to you!"

Kim pauses for a second before she can feel herself actually relaxing and thinks, "I don't know how Ron does it… but she… he has this ability to calm me down every time Bonnie upsets me." She looks at Ron's face and says, "You're right Ron, she's just not _worth_ the effort of getting upset over."

Bonnie narrows her eyes as she thinks, "Almost had you… if you'd tried anything, then you would have lost Ron to me. You may have won for now but this battle isn't over yet Possible!"

Ron looks back and forth between the two of them, wondering just how long he can hold each other off from having a catfight. As a girl, the idea of a catfight for her would have been a laughable one as she would never have gotten involved in anything like that unless it was for Kim's sake, she was her best friend after all.

However, as a guy the idea of two girls fighting over her was… disturbing and yet appealing. Ron supposed it was the guy side of the new mind/body that she/he was in. Still, there was something in all that secretly hoped Kim would win because he certainly didn't want to have Bon-Bon win.

Ron softly sighs and spreads out his arms to push the girls further apart in an attempt to keep the girls from trying to have their little 'secret' battle behind his back. He could feel it every time one of them missed or whenever he glanced at them to see the expression of anger or pain on their faces. The last thing Ron needed was a pair of handless girls when he got to the school.

Ron could just imagine the look Mr. Barkin would give him and the girls before his parents would be called and _then_ when his mother would show up how he would be in even more trouble than now.

Kim could feel herself being pushed away with gentle force by the arm she was leaning against, not really caring that his arm was pushing between her breasts. She was too focused on trying to keep Bonnie's hand from groping Ron from behind. If there was one thing that she wasn't going to allow from Bonnie was the groping of Ron's behind!

Kim squirms against Ron as they only have a block to go from the school, unaware that she was making Ron feel funny with all the moving against her friend that she was doing as she tries to keep Bonnie's hand from moving anywhere on Ron's back or behind.

Bonnie is more purposeful as she not only rubs her body against Ron but by also trying to grab onto Ron's tush from behind, she can move her other hand all over Ron's chest in an adoring way. With Ron busy trying to push them apart so they couldn't fight, she was still getting her feel of the hunky Ron's chest that she had first noticed.

Bonnie couldn't imagine Kim Possible, the eternal do-gooder and yada-yada savior of the world doing anything as playful as coping a feel from her best friend who, as far as she knew was still thinking of as a girl and not as the hunky guy that Ron had turned into.

With all the attention going on in the trio, no one noticed that there was something coming in from the air towards their location.

Bonnie decides to make Kim regret batting her hand around so when she goes to grab the tush again in an obvious way, she smiles as Kim takes the bait before suddenly pulling the hand back just enough to surprise Kim. She grabs at the top of Kim's hand and forces it to press down hard onto Ron's tush and squeezes just as much so that Kim got a _good_ feel of Ron's butt.

Ron would have jumped a foot high if he wasn't already being pinned by two girls from the sides when he suddenly feels a hand get a very good grab of his ass! He yells, "WOOOAAAAAHHHHHH! HO-HO OOOOHH!"

Bonnie grins like a shark at Kim as she says, knowing that Ron will hear it too, "How does it feel Possible? You've got a good helping of my boyfriend's cute ass in your hand!" She squeezes as Kim tries to pull her hand free, causing Kim to blush red as her hair!

Ron says, "Hey there! That's my butt you're touching! Bonnie, stop that!" He tries to turn enough to see what was going on but before he could twist enough to see behind him, Bonnie lets go and says with false innocence, "But honeylips, I'm not doing anything. It is all the work Possible's hand."

Bonnie grinned mentally as she hoped that this would drive a wedge into that trust and friendship thing that those two had going for them. She knew that as long as they had that annoying friendship going for them, that there was… however slim a chance that she actually saw it being, that somehow Kim would become Ron's boyfriend and she was certain that she couldn't let that happen!

Kim was in such shock and blushing so hard that she failed to realize that Bonnie had let go of her hand in time to have Ron see her hand still upon his rear!

Ron looks up to see a furiously blushing Kim cries out, "KP!" in shock before Kim snaps out of it and realizes that her hand was still there with Bonnie's no longer on top!

Kim whips back her hand and backs up a few steps as she says, "S-S-Sorry Ron… I… um, that is…er… Bonnie grabbed my hand… um, yes… and I ended up grabbing your nice tushy before…" She then realizes her words and turns around, still blushing.

Bonnie on the other hand was enjoying "little miss perfect's" humiliation and couldn't help but take a step back from Ron as she begins to laugh loudly and cruelly.

Ron ignores Bonnie, as he knows that she one responsible for what happened. He decides to ignore Bonnie and help his best friend as he says, "Kim? Are you ok?"

Kim shakes her head before says, "I can't believe that happened Ron!" Her back is still turned away from Ron with ears burning from Bonnie's laughter. She says, "You're my best friend and I just groped you!"

Ron says, "Don't worry Kim, these things happen! Besides it wasn't your fault right?"

Kim turns around and says, "Ron…" moments before a green-gloved hand grabs Ron by the back of his shirt and just lifts him up into the air!

Kim follows the path of the flailing Ron in the air as she cries out, "Ron!"

Shego laughs loudly as she says, "Sorry Princess, but your friend here has a date with a doctor!" She then proceeds to pull him up and toss him into the back where a cage springs up around him very quickly.

Bonnie yells, "Hey! You bring back MY boyfriend!" as she waves her hands in the air as doing so would make Shego bring back Ron right into her arms.

Shego does a U-turn and sends a couple of plasma blasts at both Kim and Bonnie, causing Kim to tackle Bonnie to the ground to avoid them and uses the distraction to kick in the afterburners and escape with Ron.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I had writing it. What did you all think of Bonnie's nickname for Ron/Ronnie? Once again, in the rays of hope she manages to turn things sour. Still, don't worry... the time of the tweebs is fast approaching so but first things first, Ron/Ronnie's little adventure with Shego! What did you all think about the way Bonnie made Kim get a handful of Ron/Ronnie's tush? What do you all think of Bonnie's plan to stop Kim from being around so much? Bonnie's kind of evil ranks up there with Shego's, wouldn't you agree? (Thinking of A Sitch in Time) Any guesses as to what will happen next? How will Kim save her friend? Will bonnie be joining in? What will Dr. D and Shego do? What do they even want with Ron/Ronnie? All these questions and more will be answered in due time. Until then, please leave me your thoughts, ideas, suggestions, impressions (voice impersonations or not), plans for tweebs to strike back with, and more. More I get, the more I am likely to write another chapter sooner! 


	22. Chapter 23: Sick Enemy, 2 times Trouble

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**AN: Don't forget! 2 hours worth of KP Season 4 episodes on Feb 10th! Be sure to set your VCR's!**

**Chapter 23: Sick Enemy, 2 times Trouble**

Ron/Ronnie slowly groans as he/she comes to and the first thing that becomes visible is Shego's face. The very sight of Shego, combined with the rush of memory from being kidnapped by her on one of Drakken's hovercraft made him/her try to jolt backwards away from her but he/she quickly found that he/she couldn't move because of some restraints.

Shego says with mock sympathy, "Ah, good… you're awake. I was beginning to wonder if I hit you too hard."

Ron/Ronnie struggles in his/her restraints as he/she says, "Shego! What's going on? Where am I?"

Shego grins as she says mockingly, "We are in one of Drakken's lairs, where do you think you'd be after getting kidnapped by me?"

Ron narrows his eyes as the girl side mentally calls Shego a most unflattering name before he/she says, "You do know that KP will be coming for me, don't you? She'll rescue me!"

Shego moves very close to Ron and her eyes slowly seem to take in his face very closely before she smiles and says, "Yeah, I do… the little princess can't help but come to the rescue of her best friend. Especially one as cute as you."

Ron thought Shego was just teasing him while the small Ronnie thought, "Ewww!" before he/she says, "When Kim gets here, you're going to be in so much trouble Shego!"

Shego licks her lips lightly before she says, "I'd worry about what could happen _before_ Kim gets here… " Before she leans closer and says in almost a whisper to his ear, "I wonder how complete a guy you really are… maybe I'll get a chance to find out for myself very soon…" She then leans back and gives him a very catty grin.

Ron/Ronnie think in stereo, "Oh… my GOD! KP save me!" He says, "That's way beyond wrong and sick, it is wrong-sick! You're miles of bad road Shego!"

Shego laughs and says, "Why thank you Ron, you sure know how to flatter a woman… I'll be sure to remember that when the time comes."

Ron/Ronnie begins to worry and says, "T-The time comes? Wh-What does that mean? What are you going to do?"

Shego turns to walk away before she looks over her shoulder and gives a wicked laugh before she says, "You'll see… you and me, we're going to have so much fun!" She walks off and closes the door on the room Ron was in.

Ron/Ronnie gulps nervously before he/she starts to think, "Don't panic! Kim won't let anything happen to me. She's my best friend. I just gotta hang on until she can rescue me."

Time passes for Ron/Ronnie until he/she starts to look around the room. Ron/Ronnie thinks, "This doesn't look like a cell… this looks like a…" before the door opens and in the shadow from the lit hallway was a female figure.

**(On a fast plane enroute to where Ron was)**

Kim mutters, "Can't this plane move any faster?" Alongside her was someone who she didn't want along but one threat to call Ron's mother stopped that. She looks to the side and sees that Bonnie didn't look any happier than she did about the whole situation.

Bonnie has her arms crossed as she stared ahead of her while tapping her foot in an impatient manner. She says, "Can't this tub go any faster? Who knows what that hussy has done with my boyfriend by now!

Kim looks at Bonnie and says with undisguised irritation in her voice, "Well tapping your foot isn't going to make the plane go any faster Bonnie."

Bonnie turns her head to look at Kim with fire in her eyes. She just stares at Kim for a minute, making the pilot who normally liked to chat with Kim when taking her places feel like that if he said anything, she would most likely bite his head off if he said anything and it looked like Kim wasn't in a chatty mood with Bonnie around.

Bonnie says, "This is all your fault Kim! If that green woman, Sego harms my boyfriend, I'll make sure that he never goes on another mission again!"

The pilot feels like the air is almost suffocating, as the intensity between the two girls seems to go up a notch and prays for the aircraft to go faster even though it was already at top speed.

Kim says, "First of all… it isn't Sego, it is Shego and second of all, she is a lot more dangerous than you know. She has superpowers that could punch a hole right through you!"

Bonnie snorts dismissively before she says, "Whatever, all I know is that my Honeylips better be ok or there will be hell to pay!"

The pilot gulps as he could Kim get even more angry with the way her cheeks became more her cheeks becoming very flushed and along with the soft cracking of knuckles being heard from her gloves. He'd seen Kim fight and was wondering why on Earth the brunette was even being allowed to talk to her like that. He had no doubt that Kim could lay 16 different kinds of pain upon her if what he'd heard about her knowing 16 martial art forms was true.

Kim says through clenched teeth, "Bonnie…" She stops herself and it is another minute before she could collect herself enough to speak in a more relaxed manner, "We will rescue Ron… but do you _really_ need to call him Honeylips? As far as I know, you two have not even kissed."

Bonnie grins as she says, "As far as _you_ know…" not saying anything further which she knew would greatly irritate Kim and adds in her thoughts, "Yet… but I'm working on it."

The pilot could hear Kim's breathing quicken and when he glanced at her, the cheeks seemed to become even more flushed to the point that her face almost looked like it was sunburned. He could see that Kim's eyes were a bit on the wild side and that her nostrils were flaring as she breathed heavier in her anger.

Kim thinks angrily, "Ohhhhh! She did **not** kiss Ron! I would know it if she did!" but some part of her asked in a small voice, "What if she did? Would Ron tell us?"

Kim had no answer for that small voice but a part of her felt that Ron wouldn't willingly kiss Bonnie. So, if Bonnie_ did_ kiss Ron, then it didn't count because it had to be a mutual thing. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Either way, Kim knew that she was going to have a talk with Ron and ask if Bonnie did kiss him/her or not. She didn't want something like a kiss, to be something that Bonnie could lord over her for too long.

The nervously glances at the instruments, hoping that he'd caught a tailwind or something that would help him get there faster because with the way Kim looked, he was sure didn't want to be around when they started fighting. He didn't think that his insurance would cover a catfight as a reason for going down in flames.

Bonnie looks at Kim struggle to regain control of her emotions and smiles as she thinks, "Kim is so easy… all her buttons are labeled "Ron" and even when Ron was a girl, she still had those same buttons. I don't know why she cared so much about that loser girl who was too much of a tomboy to ever fit in with us girls. As far as I'm concerned, turning into the boy was the best thing to ever happen for both Ron and me."

Bonnie decides to have some more fun pushing Kim's buttons as she enjoyed seeing the girl who claimed to be able to do anything, lose her temper over Ronnie or Ron as he was going by now. She also felt that Kim would never do anything to jeopardize her friendship with Ron/Ronnie so that put her in total power and for once she was going to tweak Kim as much as she could until she cracked and then… Ron was all hers!

The pilot could see the looks on both Kim and Bonnie's faces while thinking, "C'mon baby! C'mon! I want to live to see another day!"

For the pilot, he couldn't wait to dump off Kim and her friend. He also knew that this would be the last time he would pick up anyone but Kim and Ron for a ride. The Bonnie girl just made him way too nervous! He felt like he would be safer juggling raw meat inside a cage full of hungry lions!

After another 45 more minutes of such 'friendly' girl talk, the pilot was ready to jump out of the plane just to get away from them! Fortunately, he didn't have to worry about doing that as the destination was only a few minutes away.

The pilot thinks, "Thank god! I can get rid of these two and return home to taking up a less nerve-wrecking hobby like… grenade juggling." He says, "Ok, get ready you two. We are approaching the coordinates Wade gave us."

Bonnie says, "About time! Who knows what that hussy has done with my Honeylips by now!"

Either Bonnie didn't care or wasn't watching but the pilot guy noticed as he saw Kim get angry again and shakes his head as he thinks, "Man… I wouldn't want to be in the middle of that for anything."

Kim growls softly before she reaches over as she says, "Better make sure your harness is 'secure' Bonnie… I wouldn't want you falling to your doom." She tightens the belts extra tight and quickly, knocking the air out of Bonnie for a second or two before she apologizes without any true sincerity in it.

The pilot says, "Are you two ready?" as he was ready to eject them whether or not they were at that point.

Kim says, "Yes, we're ready…" before Bonnie says, "Speak for yourself. You've made this so tight Possible!"

The pilot who'd had enough of their bickering by then presses the two buttons which ejects the two girls out of the plane! He thinks, "Finally! I'm done with them! I can go home!"

Kim watches Bonnie scream even louder than Ronnie ever did as she sailed up until there was that moment where they felt weightless and was glad that Bonnie stopped screaming. Unfortunately, once gravity took over again and they started their plunge down towards the Earth, she could hear Bonnie start to scream just as loudly as before!

Kim hoped that at some point, Bonnie would stop screaming before Drakken or Shego noticed or the rescue mission would become endangered. After a few moments she shouts, "Bonnie! Stop yelling or you'll alert them to our coming and that'll put Ron at risk!"

After that, Bonnie shut up but her glare spoke even louder volumes to Kim but at least that was something that was easier for her to ignore and allowed her to focus on how to rescue Ron.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know about you, but I'd be worried for Ron/Ronnie and I mean that in more than one way. You've got Shego on one side and then Kim and Bonnie on the other side. What did you all think of the pilot that was giving Kim and Bonnie the ride to where Ron/Ronnie was? Poor guy huh? I bet that's the last time he gives them both a ride! Lol! What do you all think of the way Bonnie screamed louder than Ronnie? All thoughts, ideas, suggestions, ratings, hand stands, back flips and more are always welcome! 


	23. Chapter 24: Winner? Who?

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**AN: Don't forget! 2 hours worth of KP Season 4 episodes on Feb 10th! Be sure to set your VCR's!**

**Chapter 24: Winner? Who?**

Kim was sneaking towards the lair with Bonnie trying to copy what Kim was doing before she feels a finger tapping her shoulder.

Kim wonders what Bonnie wants and turns her head to look at the girl behind her who says, "Why don't we just go that way?" She points at the front entrance to the lair, which looked unguarded at the moment, but she knew Drakken well enough that aside from Shego or himself, it would most likely be filled with traps.

Kim shakes her head and says, "That's because we're trying to be _sneaky_ and not get caught or alert them that we're here before we can rescue Ron. Besides, if they're alerted, then it'll be that much more difficult to save him." She adds in her thoughts, "Besides, I thought you _liked_ being sneaky with the way you grabbed Ron as your boyfriend…"

Bonnie just shrugs and looks away from Kim dismissively, telling her in no uncertain terms that she thought her idea was still better. She says, "Whatever! Lets just hurry it up ok? My Honeylips must be getting ever so lonely without me beside him."

Kim knew that Bonnie was calling Ron that nickname to get her angry, and it worked every time she said it too but she couldn't stop to fight with her. Chances were that they'd simply get caught and then there wouldn't be any way to rescue Ron.

Together they manage to get to an air duct where she uses her laser to cut a hole in it and then just as Kim is sticking her head in, Bonnie says, "Ewww! You don't really expect me to go into some dusty, disgusting air tunnel do you?"

Kim frowns as she thinks, "I so don't have time for this!" She says, "Yes I do Bonnie! It is the only way to get to Ron! Now do you want to come or not? Either way, I am going in to rescue my best friend!"

Kim doesn't even look at Bonnie after that, so disgusted with her whining at that point and begins her crawling within the air ducts. She can her Bonnie mutter something that she can't quite make out before hearing the low sounds of someone else in the air duct as well. She takes only a moment to glance back to see that Bonnie was crawling around on her hands and kneels, all the while looking very unhappy.

As Kim continues with a small smile on her face as the thought of Bonnie being even just a bit unhappy after everything that's happened for her and Ron so far made her happy even though a small part of her conscience told her otherwise but it was quickly squashed down by the parts that were angry at Bonnie.

Kim continues to crawl, keeping her head low from experience so as not to bang her head. She pulls out the Kimmunicator as she stops, a small part of her being pleased when she hears Bonnie bang her head upon the top and briefly curse it.

Kim turns on the Kimmunicator after a glance back at Bonnie who simply looks back at Kim with hatred in her eyes and says, "I wanted to go in the nice wide corridor, but nooooooo, you wanted to crawl through the dirty, disgusting air ducts!"

She turns her head back to the Kimmunicator to ignore the girl and when she sees Wade's face pop onto the screen to say, "Hey Wade! Any 411 on Ronnie's location?" slipping into her old mission habits.

Wade pauses as he notices Kim's slip and then decides not to call her on it as there were more important things going on at the moment. He looks at the computer screen in front of him and says, "She… um, He… has not moved from the room but there's a lot of interference for some reason so I can't get you an exact fix."

Kim says, "How close of a fix can you get?"

Bonnie says from behind Kim, "Yeah, I want to know how much longer I have to see Kim's fat ass in my face!"

Wade looks surprised that Bonnie said that and says, "Um, if you keep heading straight for another 4 meters, you'll come to a corridor that is somewhere near where he is. Once you're close enough, I should be able to use the Kimmunicator to lock in onto Ron."

Kim says, "Let me know as soon as you've got a lock, ok Wade?"

Wade nods and says, "Will do Kim" before the screen goes off and Kim puts away the Kimmunicator.

Bonnie grumbles as she resumes following Kim until they reach the air vent that leads out to the corridor. She notices that Kim pulls out what looks like lipstick from a pouch and says, "What do you think you're doing? There is no way I'm going to let you kiss **my** boyfriend!"

Kim looks back at Bonnie with a cross look before she says, "Not everything is as it appears Bonnie. This is a laser for cutting through the vent."

Bonnie smirks and says, "Yeah right! And I'm not going to be Ron's first kiss."

Kim grins as she turns on the laser lipstick, making it glow a bright red, which surprises Bonnie for a moment before her face turns into a scowl as Kim says, "I guess you won't be Ron's first kiss then."

Bonnie growls softly, "We'll see… We. Will. See. Possible…"

Kim turns the laser onto the vent, slicing it in a perfect square before she pulls it in so that it doesn't drop into the corridor and alert anyone who might be around. She then sticks her head out just enough to see if anyone was around before she hops out and lands perfectly on the floor.

Kim pulls out the Kimmunicator and pushes a button to active the screen that pops up Wade immediately before she says, "Anything Wade?"

Bonnie looks down from the edge of the vent and whispers to herself, "If she can do it, so can I…" She leaps from the vent and lands right behind Kim but not quite perfectly, slipping and falling onto the ground with a soft "thud" which causes a brief curse to escape from her lips.

Kim doesn't even care that Bonnie cursed as her main focus was on getting to Ron before anything could happen to her best friend.

Wade types at his computer for a few moments in which time Bonnie stands up and comes close enough to see Wade on the screen. He says, "I still don't have an exact fix but I do have a general direction for you at least Kim." He is to your left but I can't say how far. There is something causing too much interference for me to get an exact lock."

Kim says, "Thanks Wade, you rock!" just before Bonnie says sarcastically, "Yeah, good job nerd." At which point Kim turns it off and turns to glare at Bonnie.

Kim says, "Wade is doing all he can to help! I certainly don't see _you_ doing any better!"

Bonnie huffs as she turns away and crosses her arms before she says, "Whatever! Let's just go rescue **my** boyfriend already!"

Kim growls with her eyes closed as she thinks, "Must rescue Ron… Must rescue Ron… Must rescue Ron from Bonnie!" before she opens her eyes and turns before she acts on her impulse to hurt Bonnie. She walks quickly in the direction Wade had told her to go, leaving Bonnie behind without even slowing down as Bonnie yells, "Hey! Wait up for me!"

Bonnie catches up and walks quickly to just barely keep up with Kim. She thinks, "There is no way I'm going to allow her to get all the glory for rescuing him!" When suddenly Kim sticks her arm out and stops her cold.

Bonnie growls, "What is it Possible? Do you need to fix your makeup before we rescue Ron? What is your idiotic reason for stopping us?"

Kim grabs Bonnie by the collar and pulls her close as she says, "Look Bonnie! Lasers! If we touch any of them we are in serious trouble!"

Bonnie manages to pull herself free as she says, "So? Don't you have a fancy gadget to get us through?"

Kim looks at Bonnie and says, "How are your laser avoidance skills Bonnie? Because I don't have any such gadget."

Bonnie looks at the corridor that was lined with crisscrossing beams in apparently random placings. She shakes her head, "There's no way anyone could get through all that!"

Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator and says, "Wade, there's some lasers in the way and I don't think Bonnie can make it through. Is there a shut off switch somewhere?"

Wade taps at his keyboard and says, "Yes, about halfway at the first door to your left there is a red and yellow button that should shut them off. It looks like the door leads to a lab of some kind…" His eyes go wide before he says, "Kim! If you press the button, the door to the lab will also open and reveal Drakken!"

Kim says, "Is Ron in there?"

Wade shakes his head, "No, if I had to guess… I'd say Ron's at the end of the corridor. If you push the button at that door, I bet that you'll find Ron."

Bonnie says, "There's **_NO_** way I am letting you get to my boyfriend first, Possible! So figure out some way to get us both there or I'm going to tell Mrs. Stoppable how you left me behind and make sure that she never lets you see him again!"

Wade frowns as he realizes what was at stake for Kim and even though Bonnie couldn't see it, there was a look of anger on his face as he thought about how hurt the separation for any length of time for Kim from Ron would be. It didn't take a super genius to see that Kim and Ron's friendship was the glue to the team that saved the world so often.

Kim growls softly before she says, "Fine! There's only one-way to do this then. I'll go and push the button, deal with Drakken and Shego while you go rescue Ron…"

Wade says, "Excuse me Kim but I have an idea…"

Kim blinks as this was a first for her as normally he let her handle the missions and only offer advice and gadgets. She says warily, "Yes Wade?"

Bonnie crosses her arms and says, "Great, now we're taking orders from a nerd. The other girls better not hear about this…"

Wade thinks, "And I'll make sure they do…" before he says, "I could pilot the Kimmunicator and press the button while jamming the door lock so that the lasers shut off and don't alert them to the fact that you're in the hallway."

Kim smiles and says, "Wade, you rock!"

Bonnie mutters, "I guess that's not such a bad plan…"

Wade transforms the Kimmunicator into a small airplane, which takes off from her hand and flies very slowly as he didn't have Kim's grace or skill in evading lasers and there were plenty for even a small airplane to run into.

The small airplane manages to fly over to the door and transforms again so that it can cling to the wall. It takes a minute for Wade to hack the door wirelessly and secure it before he presses the button which makes the lasers shut off.

Kim and Bonnie both rush forward, with Kim pausing to grab the Kimmunicator and when Wade's face pops up on the screen she smiles at him and says, "Wade, you continue to rock!"

Wade smiles at the compliment and says while Bonnie is running ahead, "No problem Kim, just tell Ronnie… Ron, I said Hi when you see him."

Kim nods and says, "Can do Wade!" before she shoves the Kimmunicator into her pocket and runs faster to catch up in time to reach the door.

Just as Bonnie reaches for the button to open the door, Kim moves up from behind and slams her hand on the button causing Bonnie to give Kim a most harsh and angry glare. Kim just shrugs it off as the door opens and both girls turn to look into the room, hoping to find Ron within.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I know that this chapter probably didn't answer the questions such as… "What happened to Ron/Ronnie? What did Shego do? Why did Drakken have Shego kidnap our little gender confused friend?" C'mon everybody, did you all really think I'd just give away my answers that easily? Ok, now for the usual questions… What did you all think of the chapter? What do you think of Kim and Bonnie in this chapter? What did you think of Wade in this chapter? What did you all think of the solution for getting Bonnie past the lasers? All suggestions, ideas, reviews, KP possible t-shirts, a KP Season 5, and more are wildly accepted… Oh, and since I'm not a rocket scientist and we all know how KP's father did… any tax experts out there?

The next chapter will have answers and surprises for you all, so just wait until I can type it up but until then… the reviews will be the firewood that make my little steam engine of creativity continue to push on forward.


	24. Chapter 25: Unexpected Triangle

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**AN: Don't forget! 2 hours worth of KP Season 4 episodes on Feb 10th! Be sure to set your VCR's!**

**Chapter 25: Unexpected Triangle**

As the door opened, the first thing that Kim and Bonnie were expecting to see was Ron tied up somehow and perhaps even happy to see Kim (not so much Bonnie as far as Kim knew) but what they saw was a surprise. It was truly the last thing either one of them had expected to see around Ron.

Shego was in the room, clad in only a green and black pair of underwear but it didn't look like it was totally intentional as her main outfit was slightly smoking as if it had caught fire somehow.

The other surprise was that Yori, a girl whom Kim had met only once and that was from a time when Yori had come seeking aid to stop Monkey Fist from holding Sensei prisoner. That later turned out to be D-N-Amy's handiwork instead while she had foolishly thought that Yori was trying to steal Ronnie away from her.

Yori was also in a state similar to that of Shego with her ninja clothes in ruins from Shego's obvious plasma fire. She was wearing what appeared to be a white sports bra and matching panties.

The room was a total wreck and even from the destruction it had clearly once been Shego's bedroom with the décor in green and black tones with a strong sense of female fashion to it.

In the middle of the room, tied up still with a gag over his mouth was Ron Stoppable, the partner and best friend of Kim Possible who looked extremely nervous until he spotted Kim and Bonnie at the door.

Ron/Ronnie tries to call out through the gag to Kim but with the noise and intense fighting going on around Ron/Ronnie, neither Kim or Bonnie saw or heard Ron right away as sometime during the fight, the lighting in the room had been damaged.

Ron/Ronnie thinks loudly as the muffle cries for attention in desperation for Kim's attention, "KP! Over here! Sidekick in trouble! Save me!"

Unfortunately, the only one to first notice Ron's cries was Shego as she leaps by, not noticing that the door was open just yet.

Shego says, "Hold on loverboy, as soon as I finish with this little Asian tart here, I'll get back to my plans for you." She fires two plasma blasts past Ron, in both in front and behind Ron's bound form close enough to make it so that he/she could feel the flames fly by.

Yori narrows her eyes dangerously at Shego as she evades one shot and deflects it with one of Shego's metal boxes that stored her favorite shades of black nail polish. She yells, "You will not get Stoppable-san, evil woman! I will not allow it!"

Shego growls as she says, "I don't care what you will or will not allow! Do you have any idea how _hard_ it is to get that kind of black nail polish? It has to be able to withstand my plasma heat!"

Yori tosses two of Shego's black lipstick containers at Shego, to which Shego bats out of the air, destroying them instantly. She says, "Then why should I care about how difficult it shall be for you to maintain your tacky green and black look?"

Shego growls loudly as she raises her hands over her head, making the hands flare up brightly which Kim knew was a bad sign as that usually meant she was going to fire a powerful stream of plasma at her target.

Fortunately for Ron/Ronnie, that bright flare of plasma finally caught Kim's attention as to where Ron was.

Kim gasps and rushes forward, leaving Bonnie to wonder why Kim was rushing off into such a madhouse scene. She manages to tackle Ron backwards, knocking him down onto the ground moments before Shego's berserk plasma blast would have toasted her best friend!

Kim breathlessly says, "Are you ok Ron-" She stops herself from saying Ronnie just in time and hopes that her friend didn't catch the goof and quickly removes the gag so her friend can answer her.

Ron/Ronnie had never been so happy to be tackled in his/her life! He/She says, "Y-Yeah KP, but can you untie me now? I'd really like to get out of here!"

Kim nods and softly says, "Sure thing Ron!" forcing herself to call her friend by the right name that time. It was hard to do that as whenever she looked into those eyes, she could still see her best friend from Pre-K in there, and the memories of Ronnie would surface.

Kim begins to quickly untie her friend while Bonnie watches the wild fight between Shego and Yori, both who seemed to be bent on attacking each other with plasma blasts or anything available in the room.

Ron/Ronnie gulps silently and prays that the room's darkness will hide the half-arousal that he/she felt from watching two barely clad women fighting over him/her. He/She knew exactly how the fight had started and how their clothes came to be on the floor but when a errant plasma blast lands near him/her, all that mattered was getting out of the way and to safety!

Kim helps her friend to his feet and whispers, "Come on Ronnie…I mean Ron, let's get out of here while they're distracted."

Ron/Ronnie nods to Kim and whispers back, "I'm ALL for getting out of here KP! The sooner the better!"

The two of them make a mad dash when Shego isn't firing at Yori for a moment and they manage to make it halfway to the doorway when Shego notices the door is open with Bonnie standing in front of it.

Shego leaps into the air as she spots Kim and Ron making a run for it and shouts, "Hey! Where are you going?" She manages to spring-leap hand over heel until she lands right in front of the doorway with her back to Bonnie as she didn't really see the unknown girl as a threat.

Shego says, "Hello Princess… If you'll be so kind as to return my boytoy so I can have some fun, I just might return him to you when I'm finished."

Kim stands in front of Ron with her hands balled into fists before she says, "Leave Ronnie alone!" She then opens her hands and adapts one of her usual fighting styles.

Shego laughs cruelly and says, "Oh ho! This is rich! You still see your friend as a girl! Trust me, she is now a HE! You don't have to take my word for it, just look!" She fires a quick, small blast that sails right past Kim to he partially covered Ron and blasts his belt causing it to fall to the floor!

Kim turns towards Ron as she cries out, "Ron!" with her worried that Shego had hurt her friend somehow but her eyes go wide and her cheeks become crimson as she sees what Shego meant for the first time.

Ron/Ronnie was used to embarrassing clothing situations until he/she remembered that he/she was currently aroused by the sight of Shego and Yori in their underwear. He/She cries out and leans down to grab his/her pants to pull them up too late after Kim had gotten, along with Shego and Yori, a good look at the 'half-hard' package that the new gender was sporting.

Ron/Ronnie says, "Ahhhh… no one saw anything, did they?" He/She sincerely hoped that someone one would answer with a "No" but the silence that filled the room told the real answer.

Just then Bonnie starts to walk around Shego, since her view had been blocked by the green woman and says, "What's going on? Why is everyone so quiet? I demand to know!"

Bonnie pushes Shego by the shoulder out of the way as she says, "Move it Greenie! I want to see if you've hurt my boyfriend!"

Just as Bonnie sees that Ron is holding onto his pants, desperately trying to hold them up Shego sends a fist into Bonnie's face hard enough to send her flying and knocking her out before she even hit the ground.

Shego looks down at Bonnie with her fist lighting up as she says, "Don't push me bitch, because I punch back!"

Kim turns when she hears what sounds like a hard punch, followed by a body falling. Secretly glad for a moment to collect herself from the… sight, that she just saw which had caused her heart to beat quickly within her chest.

Kim cries out, "Shego! What did you do?" as she sees that the fist is still lit and follows Shego's gaze to the unconscious form of Bonnie.

Kim yells, "Shego!" before Shego smirks evilly and says, "No need to thank me Princess, it was a pleasure."

Kim yells even more loudly than before, "Why Shego? What did she do to you?"

Shego's face changes into an unhappy one as she says, "She was rude and pushed me out of her way. When people do that to me, I strike back… hard!"

Kim sighs as she says, "Now what am I supposed to do with her?" before she then thinks about what Bonnie could do when she wakes up, "Do you have any idea what kind of trouble she will cause me when she wakes up?"

Shego just shrugs casually before she says, "Not my problem… The way I see it, she got what she deserved."

Kim was quite for a few moments, as she had to agree that Bonnie _did indeed_ have it coming to her but this just made things worse for her. She softly says to no one in particular, "Great… she'll make his mother keep Ron away from everyone for sure after this…"

Shego's eyes widened in surprise for just a moment before she looks down in anger at the sleeping brunette. She says to Kim while never taking her eyes off of Bonnie, "I could take care of that problem for you Kimmie…" with both her hands lighting up in flames.

Kim leaps between Bonnie and Shego as she says, "Shego! No! If that happens, his mother will never let Ron see the light of day again! As it is, I just barely had permission to even bring Ron on any more missions before this little rescue mission just started! I can't let you harm his…" She pauses and looks down before she says in a softer voice with bitterness strongly evident in it, "girlfriend…" She then looks up at Shego and says in a louder, stronger voice, "Even if it _was_ all both Bonnie and his mother's idea to force Ron to have her as his girlfriend!"

Shego looks very puzzled at Kim and says, "Let me get this straight… Ron's mother picked out his first girlfriend, and it happened to be **_her_**" She uses that last word with a very harsh edge to it before she continues to say, "unwillingly and unless he agreed, she wasn't going to let Ron go anywhere? Essentially some kind of house arrest? But you struck a deal of some kind I bet where you had to tolerate her just to hang out?"

Shego looks at Kim who nods before she looks at Ron who nods and says, "Its true… My mother forced me to accept Bonnie as my girlfriend… even though it was all Bonnie's idea to begin with."

Shego thinks, "Boy, and I thought **my** family was messed up! This takes the cake!" She says, "Why is your mother forcing you to have miss sleeping ugly over there as your girlfriend? Couldn't she have picked one you liked better? Like miss perfect over there?" She points her thumb at Kim who blushes but only Yori and Ron caught it.

Ron/Ronnie looks very much like a girl as he/she says, "Uh… my mother thought Kim was _too nice_ of a girl to treat me like the way a girl should treat a boy."

Shego rolls her eyes as she thinks, "Now I've heard it all… but then is it really all that different than what I was about to do?" After thinking that and glancing at Bonnie, she suddenly felt sick inside. It was a feeling she didn't like because as evil as she was, even she wouldn't have a guy's mother force a guy to unwillingly be her boyfriend. She would rather win by her own natural sexy charms.

Shego deeply sighs before she says, "Ok… I get it… but really, you should grow a man's backbone. You're not a girl anymore and if the newspaper wasn't lying, you're going to be one for the rest of your life! So stand up to your mother! That's the only way you're going to get to choose your own girlfriend."

Ron/Ronnie says, "B-But…" before Shego interrupts him with a hard voice, "It is either grow a man's backbone or end up with that girl as your WIFE in the future. Now answer me honestly, are you going to let your mother push you into that kind of commitment?"

Ron/Ronnie's eyes grow wide at Shego before looking at Bonnie and shakes his/her head vigorously side to side in a "No" before gulping and looking at Kim with eyes that asked, "You wouldn't let that happen to me, would you?" The eyes that met Ron's back told Ron/Ronnie that she would never allow that fate to happen to Ron.

Yori says, "As much as I hate to admit it, Shego is correct. You will need to face your mother at some point in order for her to accept you as a man and give you the true freedom that you seek. Sometimes only by pushing a boulder up a hill, will the person finally be able to get rid of the weight upon their shoulders."

Ron/Ronnie looks at Yori with confusion and says, "You lost me at the rock reference."

Kim says, "What Yori is saying, is that only by facing what troubles you will you get rid of the weight that burdens you."

Ron says, "Ooooooooooohh! I see! Um, why didn't she just say that?"

Kim smiles and says, "It is sometimes better to hear it in a way that makes you think about it than to be told the answer that you'll reject right away."

Yori says, "She is right Stoppable-san, if you come to the answer yourself. Then you are more willing to listen to the answer than if someone forces you the answer, however helpful it may be."

Ron says, "Okayyyyy… I think I get it now. But there's still one thing I want to know."

Kim says, "What's that Ron?"

Ron says, "Am I free to go?" At this point both Kim and Yori turn their eyes to Shego who says, "Go on… take him. After hearing about his life, he doesn't need any more trouble from me. I'll just tell Dr. D. that you came by and rescued him."

Kim smiles and says, "Thanks Shego, I owe you one."

Shego grins and says, "Forget about it, I don't want you thinking you owe me anything the next time we meet up. So just fight me like you normally do and we'll call it even. Deal?"

Kim nods, "Deal Shego."

Shego waves towards the door and says, "Now go on and get out of here before I change my mind. Oh, and take that little evil witch with you. I don't want her around when she wakes up."

Kim sighs softly and says, "Ok, Shego. Will you help me Yori?" She didn't look forward to carrying Bonnie back to Middleton.

Yori bows slightly and says, "It will be my honor…" and together they lift Bonnie up by the arms to cradle her over their shoulders.

Kim and Yori start to walk towards the door before something occurs to her and she says, "Wait a second… Shego, why did Drakken want Ronnie in the first place?

Shego sighs in irritation before she says, "Have you ever noticed that all Dr. D's synthogoons are guys?"

Kim looks at Ron with questioning eyes before she says, "Um… I guess I never really thought about it. I guess I always assumed he wanted them to be like his regular henchmen."

Shego shakes her head and says, "Wrong, it is because he could never get the goo to stay as anything other than male and trust me… the ones with female programming?" She shudders, "Those gay synthogoons were quickly destroyed."

Ron says, "Uhh… could you clear things up for me?"

Shego says, "Who always defeats him? A girl. Who is his best fighter? A woman. It didn't take Dr. D. too long to determine that it would be better to have female synthogoons as well. So Dr. D. was going to study you and find out exactly what made you… well, you only in reverse."

Kim says, "Why bother kidnapping Ron? Middleton hospital has a detailed file on everything that happened to Ronnie that transformed her into a guy. You could have just used that."

Shego narrows her eyes at Kim for a second as if to say, "I didn't even think of that!" She says, "You know Dr. D… He'll miss the obvious and go for the harder way of getting to the same answer."

Kim sighs and says, "Well, thank you again Shego. Take care."

Shego says, "Forget about it, just get out of here while I get dressed." She pauses before she says, "The hanger with the hovercars is down on the right, third door. It'll be blue. Dr. D. thought it would be easier to remember that way."

Ron/Ronnie is puzzled as he/she says, "Why's that?"

Kim says, "Because Drakken is blue, like the door."

The lights come on in the way of understanding before he/she says, "OOooooOOOooohh! I get it! Clever!"

The three women just roll their eyes before Kim, Yori, Bonnie and Ron/Ronnie leave the room.

As Shego gets dressed she thinks, "I hope that Ron can do it, it wouldn't be as fun beating Princess without the cute buffoon around." She picks up the clothes on the floor and tosses them into the wastebasket before she thinks, "Maybe I can help, but I better do it so Kim doesn't know. I don't want her to go easy on me when we fight. The last thing I need is for Dr. D. to think I went soft." The very thought of her being called soft made her hands ignite in bright green plasma flames but the very idea of what Mrs. Stoppable and Bonnie was doing was something that made them burn hotter.

Just as Shego leaves her room, she hears the alarms going off and Drakken's loud bellow, "SHEGO!!" She grins a little for just a moment as she hears Drakken say, "Kim Possible has escaped with the buffoon!"

Shego reaches the command room and thinks, "Ah, another normal day in my life… sounds good to me." She walks in and with that, Drakken starts to rant about how yet another plan was foiled by that annoying teenager, Kim Possible! Yes… sometimes it was good to have things back to normal.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you really enjoyed this chapter! Did you all expect to see what you saw in the door? Especially the barely clothed Shego and Yori? A while back one of you mentioned how you'd like to see Yori in this story, so... here she is! Lol! The mystery of only MALE synthogoons solved! Was that too disney-weird enough or what? If even Shego can feel sorry for Ron/Ronnie's situation, then what do you think that says? What did you all think of the moment with Ron/Ronnie being aroused? Lastly, did you all like what I had Shego do to Bonnie? or was it not enough? too much? As usual, all ideas, suggestions, comments, off-hand thoughts, links in hartists to KP art or deviant art, are always appreciated! 


	25. Chapter 26: Problems

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**AN: Don't forget! 2 hours worth of KP Season 4 episodes on Feb 10th! Be sure to set your VCR's!**

**Chapter 26: Problems…**

Bonnie groans as she slowly wakes up, feeling the like she'd just been hit by a train before she remembers that the green woman had punched her! She sits up quickly, instantly regretting the quick motion and discovers that she wasn't in the lair anymore.

She was laying in a bed that she was tucked in up to her chin in. She looks around and discovers that she is in her bedroom with the first thing that pops into her head, "How did I get home?"

Bonnie's question is soon answered when her mother sticks her head through the door. Her mother says, "Bon-Bon! You're finally awake! When that nice girl Kim Possible and that nice blond boy first brought you in, I was so worried but they explained that you had just gotten knocked out and that you would be ok."

Bonnie thinks, "Possible did it again! She got to spend time with _my_ guy! How does she do it?" She knew that the green woman and Kim were arch-rivals so there was no way that she could have asked that pea-soup of a woman to knock her out! She also knew that with the story already told to her own mother, there was also no chance that she could claim that Kim had done it and get Mrs. Stoppable to permanently separate the two so she could enjoy her time with Ron more freely.

Bonnie says, "This is not the end of it Possible!" with venom in her voice before her mother says, "Bon-Bon, you really should try to calm down and be friends with Kim, she is a very sweet girl."

Bonnie growls, "No! I'll never be friends with her! She is just too fake! There is no way she can be that nice for real all the time!"

Bonnie's mother who was also known as Mrs. Rockwaller by her teachers, sighs softly and says, "I honestly don't know where you get this hatred of nice people from, but I truly wish you'd lose it Bonnie. It just isn't healthy!"

Just then one of Bonnie's older sisters sticks her head in and after seeing that the two of them were together says in a sweet, nice voice which grated on Bonnie's nerves as she knew it was just an act for her mother's benefit, "Hi Bonnie, glad to see you're ok. We were all worried about you when you came home."

It really annoyed Bonnie that her sisters could continue to fool her mother with their false behavior and as far as she was concerned, Kim Possible was doing the exact same thing as her older sisters. One day she would make Kim crack and reveal the true personality behind all that so-called nice and helpful attitude. She didn't think that anyone who was as popular, pretty, energetic, smart, and obviously as driven as she was could be the polar opposite of her sisters!

Bonnie grabs one of her stuffed toys and tosses at her sister as she shouts, "Get out of here!"

Bonnie's mother says, "Bonnie! What's gotten into you? That is no way to act towards your sister!"

Bonnie says, "I don't care, you wouldn't believe the day I had. Besides, she is just acting... she doesn't really care about me. I could tell by the way she was acting."

The look on her mother's face said it all but in case it didn't, she says, "That is it young lady, I am grounding you to your room so you can rethink what you just said about your sister! Because we _all_ care about you whether you believe it or not!"

Bonnie watches her mother and sister leave with her mother closing the door behind her giving her an end to the pity she had not wanted since this whole thing began. She angrily thinks, "This is all Kim Possible and that green witch's fault!"

_**(Elsewhere)**_

Jim and Tim were outside Ron's home, waiting for his mother to show up from work. They had a plan, which involved their rockets and their father's J-98 rocket fuel that he had developed which had quite the 'kick' to it.

Jim whispers to Tim, "This should help Ron's mother…" with Tim finishing his thought as he whispers back, "Rethink her decision about our sister!"

Jim whispers, "No one makes our sister cry…" with Tim whispering back, "but us! And even we don't… " Jim whispers back, "strike a low blow like that!"

Kim was walking along Ron/Ronnie's right side as they walked to his house from her house. After the mission, they had explained to her parents that Bonnie had forced herself along the mission to rescue Ron and then got knocked out by Shego after she insulted her. Yori was walking along Ron/Ronnie's left side as well.

Kim sighs softly as she remembers her mother's reaction when they told her parents.

**flashback**

Kim, Ron and her parents were in the kitchen and when she had told them of how Bonnie insisted on coming along, their reaction was... not surprising.

Mr. Possible says, "I can't believe her! She was more worried about getting face time with you, Ron than your actual safety! And then she actually tries to push her way past Shego! I dare say she is lucky that the girl was ONLY knocked out!"

Mrs. Possible nods as she says, "You're right honey, but I worry that this will come back to haunt them."

Mr. Possible says, "What do you mean?"

Mrs. Possible says, "Well, if Bonnie keeps true to everything she's done so far then she will most likely try to use this somehow to push Kim and Ronnie… Ron apart!" She looks at the two teens with worry as they glance at each other, worried that she might be right.

Mr. Possible frowns deeply as he says, "I can't believe that she could be so evil! If you ask me, she is worse than the supervillains that our Kimmie has to face!"

Kim sighs and looks at her father before she says, "You'll get no argument from me there, but I think that as long as everyone really knows the true sitch, she won't be able to use what happened on the mission against me."

Kim's parents looked at each other with worry still evident on their faces but both hoping that she was right.

Ron/Ronnie says, "No matter what happens KP, you'll always be my best friend! There is nothing that my mother could say or do that will _ever_ change that fact!"

Kim smiles at her friend, very happy to hear that and even her parents smile a little at Ron/Ronnie's words. She says, "Aw Ron, that's so sweet!" before she then gives her friend a big hug.

Ron/Ronnie hugs Kim back and while the hug was brief and wonderful, the girl side worried for a moment that Kim was hugging as a girl and guy do, not as simple friends. The guy side counters by saying, "Would that really be so bad? We… I… love Kim." The girl side seems to become smaller as it answers, "No… that wouldn't be so bad."

As Kim pulls back from the hug, she wonders if she went too far in hugging her friend. Even though they were best friends, she still remembered the earlier incidents in which she'd grabbed her friend's rear and the time at the lair during the fight. She had to fight herself from blushing at the memories.

The silence that followed after the brief hug was as telling as anything else to Kim's mother who could see that there was something developing between the two, only that they were afraid of it for some reason.

An idea slowly forms in the back of Mrs. Possible's mind as she thinks about how it might be because of Bonnie and Ron's mother. She would have to check something to see if it was even possible, but then she remembered the family motto and decided that she would do her best to get her daughter the help she would need, making it indeed possible!

Mrs. Possible turns to Yori and says, "Thank you for helping to save Ron, I don't want to even think about what would have happened if you hadn't stopped Shego."

Yori brings her hands up her face and bows a little as she says, "Think nothing of it, it was my honor to help my friend." She then turns to Ron and says, "When I heard that my friend had turned into a boy, I had to come see for myself if it was true. I am only happy that I was able to keep Stoppable-san safe" She had almost called her friend with the –chan ending (which is used for girls) but her training allowed her to catch herself before she slipped up.

Ron/Ronnie turns to Yori and says, "Thanks again Yori, but next time… try not to get me in the middle of the fight? It was a terrifying experience!"

Yori smiles as she bows her head and says, "I shall endeavor to remember that Stoppable-san." She thinks, "Either as a girl or boy, my friend remains the same. I always felt that she acted too much like a guy during her visit. Perhaps it was fate to have her become the way she acted?"

Yori had to admit that as beautiful a girl as she was, she made for an even more handsome and very adorable boy that whenever she saw him looking at her, she would get butterflies in her tummy. Also, whenever Ron would look at Kim she felt funny, as if she was getting a knot of worry in her belly but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why.

Mr. Possible says, "Well kids, I appreciate you coming here and telling us all of this but I think you should probably get home to tell your mother what happened before Bonnie comes to and tries to mess things up for you two."

Ron looks down as he/she says, "Yeah, I guess you're right…"

Kim says, "Don't worry Ron! I'll come with you to help explain things to your mother. I'm sure once she's heard everything, that she will know it was beyond your control."

Yori says, "And I will join you. Perhaps hearing from a third party, it will help support things in favor of you?"

Mrs. Possible smiles as she says, "Why thank you Yori, I do think that'll be a big help! She can't argue with something some stranger has to say about what happened no matter how she might think if it was just the two of them."

Kim sees the wisdom in this and says, "Thanks Yori, you're a good friend."

Yori smiles at the compliment and says, "Please think nothing of it, I am always happy to assist wherever I can."

The three of leave the house with Mrs. Possible thinking, "I do hope that she believes them. I would so hate to see anything else happen to those two. They're all they have against the forces of evil."

**End of Flashback**

Kim, Ron, Yori are almost to Ron's house when Yori sticks out her arm and whispers, "There is someone hidden outside Stoppable-chan's house!" slipping that out by accident as she had come to know Ronnie first and thus still had the memories of a very sweet but tomboyish girl.

Both Kim and Ron stop with Ron/Ronnie worried as he/she says, "Are you sure Yori? Because I don't see anything."

Kim narrows her eyes as she waits to see what Yori was talking about before she then spots a bush move way too much for a small animal like a cat. She whispers to Ron, "I see it. You stay here in case it is Shego again."

Ron/Ronnie gulps softly and hoped that was not the case, especially since she had been the once to let them go in the first place.

Both Kim and Yori stealthy approach the bushes before they both jump into it with two screams following it shortly before a third yell that sounded **very** much Kim came from them.

Ron/Ronnie couldn't hold back any more out of worry and runs over to the bushes as he/she yells, "KP! Are you ok? What's going on?" And sees the bushes shake again quickly just as he/she gets up to it.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I wonder if you liked this chapter or not. What do you all think of Bonnie? Does she need a chill pill the size of Texas or what? What did you think of the way Bonnie called Shego the 'green witch'? Funny or what? As you can see, the tweebs were ready to strike at Mrs. Stoppable! What did you all think of the flashback? What do you all think Ron/Ronnie will find at the bushes? What happened in them? Well, thanks for reading and I do hope you'll all review. As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, old Gold Digger comics, answers to the "52" comic series, and more are always welcome! 


	26. Chapter 27: Good? or Evil?

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**AN: Don't forget! 2 hours worth of KP Season 4 episodes on Feb 10th! Be sure to set your VCR's!**

**Chapter 27: Good? Or Evil?**

Shego was not happy, and when she was not happy the goons felt like their insurance rates were going to go up or at the very least they'd spend a few days in recovery if they weren't careful. The source of Shego's unhappiness for once was not Drakken or even Kim Possible (at least not directly), it was for once a very simple word: Family.

Shego had done some research into Ron's life using Drakken's amazing computers that were designed expressively for gathering vast amounts of data, secret or not. It was far easier than bribing or other methods (which Drakken still used but usually didn't have the time for or found as ineffective as some people were just too resistant to the device.)

Shego was walking with a low growl coming from her with her hands clenched into tight fists. She was so close to lighting up her hands but that would have destroyed the computer paper that she held in one of them. Data that she really didn't want to have to get from the computer again.

Goons and scientists alike scrambled out of her way as she stormed through the corridor as they that not even Drakken dared to do anything when she was in _that foul_ of a mood. So it was no surprise to a nearby scientist that when Shego punched a button that opened a door, that it was smashed inward with a few sparks coming from it as the door opened for her.

When Shego had first started to read about Ron's mother as it appeared on the screen, it _seemed_ to be relatively normal at the start but then as more and more data started to appear about her life as it progressed, even Shego had to admit that she was **_sick_** in the head in more ways than one.

Shego knew that her own past troubles with her family were nothing that Ronnie had grown up with after even reading a third of what she read. She had to be honest with herself that she was surprised that Ronnie had grown up to be the surprisingly stable, yet seemingly aloof (something that probably helped with her/his mother) kind of person.

Shego grinds her teeth as she spins at the door and shouts, "No one better come in her unless they want to eat plasma!" Causing everyone within range of the shout to vacate the immediate area, as they didn't want to be blasted for even standing around outside the door.

Shego hated to admit it, but as she had read about some of Ronnie's younger mishaps with her mother and how Kim had been there for her friend in those tough times, were probably also instrumental for helping with Ronnie from turning out anything like her mother or worse.

She tosses the mile-long paper to the floor in disgust as says, "I have got to do something about this!" She hated to do it almost as much as the thought of letting Mrs. Stoppable ruin Ron/Ronnie's life any further and since she wasn't a murderer, and she felt certain that anything Drakken would do on her behalf would just end up making things worse which, left her with only one option.

Shego presses a few buttons that turns on and unlocks the communications panel, making sure to scramble her location, as she didn't want any undue visits from the one she was calling. She closes her eyes, briefly igniting her hands as she imagines Mrs. Stoppable doing one of the things she had done on the long paper before the screen changes from a static image to one of Hego.

Shego opens her eyes just in time to see the image of her annoying older brother appear and she scowls. She thinks, "I have to sink pretty low to go asking for his help…" She says, "Hello brother…" before Hego's face just lights up and he says, "Hey little sis! How are you doing? It has been some time since I've talked with you!"

Shego slams her hand down on the counter, causing the screen to fritz for a moment but it was worth it to see Hego's smile disappear. She says, "Enough! I call to just socialize with you!"

Hego looks at his younger sister before he says, "Then what can I do for you? Have you decided to give up the life of crime and return to the forces of Good where you belong?"

Shego almost snarls as she says, "Not likely _dear brother_(she says this part coldly), I have actually… (She thinks, "Oh god, I can't believe I'm actually going to say this…") called to ask for your help _because_ you are good!"

Hego seems to inflate at this before he says, "Well then Shego, what force of good can I do for you? Hopefully the first of many!"

Shego clenches her hands tightly as her hands ignite in her anger as she thinks, "This is for Ron… This is for Ron…" She points a flaming hand at her brother's image on the screen as she shouts, "Get this through your thick skull! I am never coming back to the side of good! I. Am. Evil! Got it?!"

Hego visibly deflates as he says, "Very well, but then what is this good thing that you want Team Go to do for you?"

Shego thinks, "A name change would be a good place to start… It is SO out of style." Before she pulls out a disk from a pocket and says as she waves it in the camera's view, "Read this and tell me that this doesn't deserve the attention of your team." She then loads the disk into the computer and sends it over to her brother.

While she is waiting for it to finish sending, Mego pops into camera range and says, "Hey sis! I'm still waiting on a gift or card from you for my birthday! You know, any acknowledgement of being your brother would be nice here!"

Shego growls, "Fine! I'll make it up on Christmas!" which seems to satisfy Mego as he says, "Thanks sis!" As Mego disappears, the twins pop up, looking taller and too thin for their new height to say in stereo, "Hiya Shego! We miss you!"

Shego thinks, "I hate when they do that… it is just so creepy." She says, "Hey back, the feeling's not mutual. Now get out of the camera so I can talk to Hego!"

The twins are unfazed by her words as they both smile and say in normal twin fashion, with Warner Go (Wego #1) as he says, "Whatever you need…" with the other picking up where the other left off as Watt Go (Wego #2) as he says, "we'll do for you!" before Warner says, "Because you are…" and then Watt says, "family! And that's what family does!"

Shego growls loudly and says, "Enough! I get the picture! Do I have to thank you to get you out of the viewer?"

The twins look at each other for a moment as if talking to each other in some form of twin telepathy before turning to grin at her and say in stereo, "Yes, please!"

Shego turns off her plasma powers as she yells and runs her hands through her hair as she thinks, "I can't take much more of this!" She yells, "Thank you! Happy now!"

The twins smile and nod before they say in stereo once more, "Bye!" and then disappearing from the screen.

Once more, all that was left on the viewer was Hego, as he appeared to be reading what he had gotten from Shego during the time she'd been arguing with her other siblings. She says irritably, "Well? Will you do something Hego?" She knew that if he said "No", then Drakken was going to have to find a new lair because she was going to go berserk!

Hego looks up at Shego, his face a little paler than before and says, "This is for real? You didn't make any of this up, did you?"

Shego shakes her head and says, "No Hego, I couldn't even BEGIN to make stuff like this up! Will you do something about this for me and then forget about it? I don't want the evil community to get word that I asked good guys to help me."

Hego's face takes on that annoying, yet classic pose that he took whenever he was about to combat great evil or Aviarius. He thumps his chest as he uses his hero's voice and says, "Fear not little sister! Team Go stands ready to combat evil in all its many shades, including this… Mrs. Stoppable character!"

Shego watches as Hego turns to the others and shouts, "Power up the jet! Team Go has a mission! Onward to Middleton!"

Shego shakes her head and sighs as she watches them all run off to do various things, obviously forgetting to turn off the monitor and was about to turn it off herself when Mego pops up and says, "Don't worry sis, we won't tell anyone about this mission. Just don't forget to double my gifts on Christmas ok?"

Shego growls as she says, "Fine! Just remember to make sure that _no one_ hears about my involvement in this! Got it?!"

Mego nods with a satisfied smile and says, "Gotcha! I'm going to go now nice Hego's got the jet all ready to go!"

Shego can hear Hego's voice over the intercom as he says, "Mego! Come along now! We have justice to do! It is time for Team Go to spring into action!"

Mego quickly says, "I better go before I have to hear any more of his lame-o speeches! Bye Shego!"

The screen quickly goes dark after that, telling her that Mego remembered to at least terminate the connection. So after that, Shego slumps into her chair and thinks, "Ron… you **better** appreciate what I had to go through to get you the help I think you're going to need with your mother."

Shego stays where she is, just letting all her frustration ooze out of her tense body. She never could stand her family after they decided to go the 'hero' route with their powers. They all seemed so… _fake_, as if they just had to live up to the idealized version of a superhero based on the comics that they had growing up.

Shego had remembered a time when Hego tried to make her read a book he had gotten off of the net called "How to be a Superhero" and only after a brief scan did she realize just how stupid the book was. It was nothing more than a compilation of everything anyone would have been able to figure out by reading a comic book.

Then it hit her… no wonder her family was so screwed up in the superhero business, they were basing all their decisions upon geeks who didn't have any clue as to what a _real_ hero did. All Shego had to do was think about Kim Possible who truly was 'Miss Perfect' when it came to being a true heroine.

Shego sincerely hoped that would be the very last time she'd have to ask her brothers for any kind of help. She had been very close to destroying the communications room in her anger.

Shego stands up and starts to head towards the door when she spots the sheet. She narrows her eyes at it and even though she had yet to fully read to the end but even _half_ of what she read had already made her sick to her stomach. She wasn't sure she wanted to read up to the latest developments in the psycho-woman's life because she felt she had learned enough from Kim.

She didn't want to learn what else the woman had done because she had socked that rude… she didn't even want to think it because it just was so wrong-sick, but she had to admit that for the time being… girlfriend.

Shego hoped that her brothers, in their own stupid and (gag) heroic way, would be able to help Ron. She fires a single plasma bolt at the long paper and grins with satisfaction as it catches on fire and begins to burn. She then walks out the door, not even giving another thought to the burning paper, Ron or his insane mother.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope everyone liked this chapter. I didn't want to be obvious and just reveal who was in the bushes last chapter. Still, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter with Shego and her brothers from Team Go. FYI: The names of her twin brothers are totally made up. I have no idea what their REAL Disney-approved names are. I just went to a baby list on the net and picked two that 'sounded' decent with the name Go. 

Now for the questions: Isn't Shego just scary when she's angry? Do you think that I did good job on making Shego IC? Is anyone surprised that the list of psycho-stuff that Mrs. Stoppable did was so long? Was Hego and Mego IC? Was it wise or incredibly stupid to involve Team Go? Anyone want to guess what Team Go will do with Mrs. Stoppable? How will this change the future of Ron/Ronnie Stoppable? Will it help or hinder things? What about Yori? Bonnie? Who will become the next girlfriend of Ron/Ronnie? These questions and more will be answered SOON! As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions for the story, telling me how I rock, free food coupons(hey, a writer gets hungry!), and more are always welcome!


	27. Chapter 28: : R3v3lati0nz!

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**AN: Don't forget! 2 hours worth of KP Season 4 episodes on Feb 10th! Be sure to set your VCR's!**

**Chapter 28: R3v3lati0nz! (Revelations in l33t-speak)**

Ron gets to the bushes as he/she yells, "Where are you KP?" and the bushes shake about quickly before he/she notices that his/her pants have fallen down around the ankles!

Ron/Ronnie yells, "Aw man! Not my pants!" before leaning over to pick up the fallen pants. He/She hears some voices but they are too muffled to make who it is. So with a quick pull up and a just as quick tightening of the belt, Ron/Ronnie pushes into the bushes until he sees Kim and Yori standing there alone.

Ron/Ronnie looks around and says, "Hey Kim? What happened? Who was in the bushes?"

Kim and Yori both look at each other for a moment as if considering what to tell him before Kim says, "It was a couple of stray animals. So not the drama."

Ron/Ronnie looks confused for a moment and then just starts to laugh, which confuses the two girls. He/She says through the laughter, "Sorry… I was just imagining the two of you coming in here, expecting Shego or something… and finding two stray animals!"

Kim's cheeks grow warm as she says, "Ronnie! It isn't that funny!" with Yori nodding as she says, "Yes, I agree with her. Please don't laugh."

Kim thinks about what she had **_really_** found in the bushes and thinks in anger, "Tweebs, you are _so_ in trouble when I get home!" She remembers what had happened in the short time that the two of them had entered the bushes and found the twins with some sort of gadget that they had cooked up recently since she didn't recognize it.

**Flashback**

Kim and Yori both jump into the bushes, each tackling and holding on fast onto the small human figures.

Kim's jaw drops as she sees that she has Jim in her hands and then quickly looks to see Tim struggling against Yori's hands.

Kim almost shouts, "Jim! Tim! Just what are you two doing hiding in the bushes outside Ron's house?"

Jim says, "We were here because…" Tim says, "we wanted to help you with…" Jim says, "Ron's mother and all the grief…" Tim says, "that she has caused you and Ron!"

Kim didn't know whether to be touched or to strangle her brothers for the sentiment.

Tim says, "Let go of me!"

Yori says, "No, I sense much mischief in you."

Tim frowns in anger before he manages to bite her arm, causing Yori to cry out a little but her ninja training kept her from making a loud noise even though it does let her ease up enough for Tim to escape.

Kim does a very loud, frustrated yell as she releases Jim and then points in the direction of her home as she says, "Go home now and just maybe I won't tell Ron that you were planning on doing something to his mother!"

They all suddenly hear Ron/Ronnie shout, "KP! Are you ok? What's going on?"

Jim and Tim both look at each other, not wanting to get busted and Jim says, "Hick-a-bica-boo?" with Tim nodding as he says, "Hoo-sha!"

The two of them say in stereo as they leave, "Sorry Kim! Thanks for not telling!" disappearing quickly enough just as Ron/Ronnie's voice can be heard, "KP? Where are you?"

Kim knew she could keep quiet but she didn't know about Yori, she quickly says, "Yori, please promise me you won't tell Ron? I don't think he'd like to know that my younger brothers were up to something."

The two girls hear "Aw man! Not my pants!" before Yori bows her head and says, "I promise not to say a word."

Kim smiles in relief and says, "Thanks Yori."

**End of Flashback**

Ron/Ronnie says, "Well, what are we standing around the kitchen for? My mom should be home soon! Let's go inside and wait for her in the kitchen."

Kim's eyelids droop as she says in a nearly flat voice, "You just want to eat before your mother arrives."

Ron/Ronnie grins as he/she says, "Well being held captive and all makes a growing… um, guy hungry!"

Kim catches on to the hesitation, making her remember the earlier conversations she had. She bites her lower lip in thought for a moment as Ron/Ronnie continues to walk towards his/her home with the two of them following.

Yori looks curiously over at Kim, sensing the sudden tension and wondering why. She supposed it could be about the impending confrontation with his mother. While she had never met the woman, the stuff she had heard so far did not sound good. She had to wonder if everyone was overreacting or that she was truly as bad as she seemed.

Yori knew of Ron/Ronnie's personality and truly found it hard to imagine that such a cruel woman could be the one responsible for raising such a sweet person? She hoped in her heart that Mrs. Stoppable was truly not as bad as she had come to hear.

Kim and Yori both follow Ron into the house where he/she goes straight to the kitchen. Kim knew that Ron's father usually came home later than his mother did due to being an actuary (whatever that was) and walks over to get a cup from the cabinet to get a glass of water while Yori sits down to watch Ron/Ronnie do his/her magic in the kitchen.

While Yori knew of Ronnie as a some-what clumsy ninja, she was amazed at how graceful Ron could be in the kitchen. As far as Yori could tell, no movement was wasted, none of the usual clumsiness that she had come to expect from Ronnie and in no time at all, Ron had cooked up an amazing meal on the stove!

Kim smiles as she sits down and says to Yori, "If you haven't had a meal by Ron yet, then you're in for quite the treat."

Yori looks at Kim with a curious expression before she says, "I have not. I did not know Stoppable-san could even cook."

Kim's smile grows into a grin before she says, "Oh trust me, she… he can cook! When we took a cooking class at school, she ended up taking over the class and just about everyone had to make reservations to get to eat the stuff he made."

Yori raises an eyebrow in disbelief before she says, "Really?"

Kim nods proudly as she says, "I can't make this stuff up Yori."

Ron/Ronnie walks over with two plates and places them in front of both Kim and Yori before sliding the plate that was on his/her arm onto the table where he/she was going to sit.

Kim dives into the meal without hesitation and after the first bite she exclaims, "MMmm! Good food Ron!"

Yori takes a bite of her food and gasps in surprise, dropping her fork which clatters on the plate. She looks at Ron and says, "This is unbelievably good! I don't think even four-star restaurants have anything this good!"

Kim grins as she says, "Told you!"

Ron/Ronnie smiles as he/she says, "Thank you Yori! Please eat up, there is plenty left on the stove."

Yori nods politely to Ron before starting to devour the food in front of her, still in shock that he could make something so unbelievable! She knew that when she returned home, she would have to take a doggy bag with her otherwise Sensei would never believe how incredible of a cook Ron was!

All the food is eaten rather quickly by all three with Yori eating like a woman possessed, surpassing even Ron and Rufus in helpings.

Yori groans, "Ohhhhh… I am stuffed… your food was just so delicious… I couldn't help myself Ron-san…"

Kim notices the slip and thinks, "Ron-san? Why did she call him that?"

Ron doesn't even notice as he/she says with pride, "Thanks Yori, it is always nice to hear people appreciate my cooking."

Yori smiles as she says, "If you had cooked like this when you came out to visit, I doubt anyone would have wanted you to leave."

Ron smiles bigger at the praise from Yori while Kim frowns just a little as she didn't like the thought of anyone keeping her friend away from her.

Kim looks at the clock and says, "Looks like your mother is running late Ron."

Ron says, "Don't worry about it Kim, sometimes she runs a little late because of traffic or other errands that pop up."

Kim thinks, "I guess so, although if she gets home any later she won't have time to cook supper before your father gets home." She smiles a little as she says, "I guess you're right Ron."

Kim thinks, "I guess now is as good time as any to talk to Ron about what's been bugging me, before she says, "Hey Ron, can I talk to you for a second before your mother shows up?" She looks at Yori before she says, "Privately?"

Ron is still smiling as he/she says, "Sure thing Kim" with Yori bowing as she says, "I shall await the arrival of his mother in here."

Kim walks out far enough into the living room that connected to the kitchen that she felt Yori wouldn't be able to eavesdrop by accident or on purpose and still keep an eye out for his mother if she decides to go in through the front door instead of the kitchen door that lead to the driveway.

Ron says with some curiosity, "So what did you want to talk about KP?"

Kim sighs softly as she knew there was no way around this and if she tried to hint, her friend would either misunderstand or not get it at all. She had to tell her friend straight up, but that was going to be very difficult for her.

Kim says, "I want to talk about... us. Will you just promise to hear me out before you say anything?"

Ron thinks, "Oh my god! Kim is going to break up our friendship! I'm going to lose her!" His/her thoughts must have been on his/her face as Kim says calmly, "Don't worry, I'm not going to ever stop being your friend. I just... that is... want to talk to you about perceptions."

Ron/Ronnie looks at Kim was if she'd just grown two more heads, each coming out of her ears as he/she wonders what Kim is talking about now.

Kim glances at the two doors before she says, "Ron, I... am going to try to stop seeing you as the girl you were and the guy you are now..."

Ron/Ronnie looks at Kim, as he/she was totally confused at this point. He/She says, "What do you mean Kim? We...I ...er, that is, I am confused... KP."

Kim sighs and says, "Ron...You are still confused about your gender aren't you? You don't know if you are a boy or a girl or a mix of the two right?"

Ron/Ronnie looks at Kim for a long time as the two voices within the head say in stereo, "How did she know??" He/She says, "H-Ho-How did you know Kim?"

Kim thinks, "I hoped I was wrong... but then maybe... just maybe I am wrong about the rest, which I hope that I am..." She says, "R-Ron? Please if you can... just answer this next question as honestly as you can. I-I really need to know the honest answer ok?"

Ron/Ronnie says, "S-Sure KP. You know I'll always be honest with you." He/She wonders where Kim is going with this and why was the Ronnie side particularly scared?

Kim looks directly into Ron/Ronnie's eyes and says with her heart in her words, "Are you holding onto Ronnie because of me? Keeping yourself from being Ron?"

Ron/Ronnie's brain, for the word went into a kind of unheard of shock at the question. The question had caused the one thing that Ron/Ronnie had avoided asking ever since the change occured. Who was the one real one? Who was the one that loved Kim? Who loved Kim the most? Who did Kim love the most? Ron or Ronnie? Who deserved to exist? Ronnie or Ron? There were so many things going on all at once that Ron/Ronnie's eyes rolled up into his/her head before starting to fall.

Kim cries out, "Ron!" and catches him before gently guiding him over to the couch to lay him out on it just as Yori bursts through the kitchen door and rushes over to the couch.

Meanwhile just outside of the house a car pulls up into the driveway.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It has been hard to get it out within one day since I was so busy! What did you think of the solution to who was in the bushes? What did you think of Ron's cooking skills and Yori's reaction? What did you think of Kim and Ron's conversation and reaction? Who do you think is pulling up into the driveway? I'm going to try to keep up my writing streak of a story EVERY day! Hard? Yep! Impossible? I hope not! Stay tuned for another chapter soon! 


	28. Chapter 29: OMG!

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**AN: Don't forget! 2 hours worth of KP Season 4 episodes on Feb 10th! Be sure to set your VCR's!**

**Chapter 29: OMG!**

Kim was trying to wake Ron while Yori checked his stats (being a ninja meant knowing how the body worked) when Yori hears a car pull up into the driveway.

Yori says, "Miss Possible, someone has arrived. It could be his mother."

Kim's eyes go wide as she thinks, "Oh no! If she sees Ron unconscious she'll blame me and I'll never see him again!" She says, "Yori! Quick, grab his feet!"

Yori is puzzled but doesn't question it as she guessed that seeing one's son passed out and unresponsive would not be a good way to explain things. She grabs Ron's feet as Kim grabs Ron under the arms and together they move quickly up the stairs since they didn't know if the new parent was going to come through the kitchen or the front door.

The two of them just barely manage to get Ron upstairs to his room when the person who had arrived walks in through the living room door.

Kim looks down at Ron, still unconscious but at least now on his bed. She looks at Yori with some worry before Yori shakes her head, telling her that Ron wouldn't be waking up soon.

Kim looks around the room, as it had been the first time she had been in the room since her friend's change. To her, a lot of it had memories for both Ronnie and herself but a lot of it had been transformed or thrown out to make way for boy stuff.

Kim noticed that the walls had been repainted from the pink to a now blue color, along with a few other big changes.

The curtains had been replaced with wrestling drapes. The posters that used to show favorite boy bands now showed micro-bikini models (Kim didn't even want to think about what Ron's mother was thinking when she put those up) and even the bed sheets had been changed into sheets showing the local football team on them.

Kim noted that the computer desk still showed signs of past stickers, fingernail polish and glitter but only in shadow form as she could tell someone had gone over it trying to remove all traces of it but as Kim knew, there were just some things that couldn't be easily removed from the fake wood that made up the desk.

Kim smiles a little as she sees that at least one thing hadn't changed. There were pictures of Kim and Ronnie in little picture frames around the room, with the very same picture that she kept by her bed sitting next to Ron's.

Kim sighs softly as she looks back to Ron, wondering if she did the right thing to ask her friend. She was very afraid of losing her best friend but just as she thinks about that, the dream comes back to her where she is with Ron at some future dance. The dream causes Kim to wonder if it was a premonition or something else?

Kim shakes her head and says softly, "Ron… please wake up" while Yori watches and can see that Kim cares very much for her friend. She felt that even a blind person would have been able to tell that Kim loved Ron.

Yori thinks, "Stoppable-san deserves Kim, she has stayed by her friend's side where most others would have been too uncomfortable or disgusted to stay by their friend after such a drastic change." She looks down at her own hands as she thinks, "I shall always care for St… Ron-san, but I doubt it could ever equal to the love Kim has to offer. I shall do my best to support them as they deserve this chance."

The unknown person seemed to have turned on the TV downstairs as the sound of it suddenly could be heard.

Kim says softly, "Why won't you wake up Ron?"

**(Within the mind of Ron/Ronnie)**

It was pitch black with the only thing that could be seen was Ron at first until he says, "Hello? KP? Where am I?" Then the blackness seems to do a horizontal twist and get sucked quickly inwards at the center as if going into a blackhole causing a new scene to be revealed.

The new scene became the Pre-K in which Kim and Ronnie had met at all those years. Everything and everyone was there with Ron on the other side of the fence, looking in as if he were a person just passing by on the sidewalk.

Ron cries out, "My old Pre-K!" turning to slide his fingers through the fence as he sees all the kids running around.

Ron sees Kim playing with a ball and knows what's going to happen next, the bully that would snatch the ball from her was about to show up with his two friends. He leans against the fence, wanting to help but a part of him knew that everything would be ok.

Just then a voice says, "This isn't your Pre-K you know… this is mine." He turns his head to see Ronnie, the way she looked before her change! His eyes grow wide as he says, "H-Ho-How? Who are you?"

Ronnie walks up to him with anger on her face, yet with sadness in her eyes. She says, "Have you really forgotten? I'm you. That is me out there by the tree, I'm the one who stood up for Kim out there, not you… me!"

Ron looks back to see Kim stand up and start attacking the bullies, starting the very beginning of their lifelong friendship.

Ron looks away and thinks, "Is she right? Am I just a fake?"

As if reading Ron's thoughts, Ronnie says, "You're not a fake. You and I… we are the same person, yet different."

Ron looks up and say, "Were you just reading my mind?"

Ronnie shakes her head, "No, I don't have to. Don't you get it? This…(moves her hands around to encompass everything) is all within our head. We are in a dream, I think while we try to sort this out."

Ron says, "If this is all a dream, then there's something I've always wanted to do." He climbs over the fence and runs over to the fleeing bully to grab him and lift him off the ground.

He looks down at the bully who had taken the ball, pushed Kim down and been the one to threaten _her_ life. The sight of the crying bully begging to be let go suddenly changed what he had originally wanted to do and surprises the bully by giving him a big hug!

The bully stops crying and looks over Ron's shoulder in surprise before Ron pulls back with a smile and says, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for bringing Kim and I together!" He then lowers the bully to the ground who is very confused and takes the chance to bolt quickly from the weirdo.

Ron turns as he hears Ronnie say, "That felt good didn't it? If he hadn't picked on Kim all those years ago, the two of us might never have become best friends for life."

Ron nods with tears swelling in his eyes, seeing those same tears in Ronnie's eyes as he says, "Yes… I'm eternally grateful to that bully for that. Without Kim I don't think I'd be the person I am, or been able to have the strength alone to deal with my family."

Ronnie nods with a sagely look in her eyes, knowing that it was reflected in Ron's before she says, "I know Ron… We… I owe Kim our lives." She then turns to the side a little as she says, "Even after this change from girl to boy… losing all the things that we liked about being a girl… she still stuck with us. She never once made us feel bad about it or teased us or got angry at us for it."

Ronnie turns back to Ron as she says, "She stuck by our side, like only a true best friend would." She wraps her arms around herself as much as her physical body would allow before she says, "She… saved our lives back then too. I don't want to think… or know… about what might have happened if she…"

Ron says softly, "I know… if she hadn't been our rock of strength, our pillar to help us stand until we could stand on our own two feet."

Ronnie nods silently before she turns to have her back to Ron as she says, "Yes… and I've been holding on. Trying to be there for her, like a best friend could be… to give her in even some small measure the very same thing she gave me… I mean us."

Ron walks up to her and places a hand on her shoulder before he says, "I know, and I'm sure you remember this… but the phone conversation that we had after the change… that was you way more than it was me.

Ronnie turns around, tears in her eyes as she says, "Yes… I know and I can't thank you enough for allowing me that… that… special time with Kim."

Ron and Ronnie hug each other softly like a brother and sister would before they part.

Ronnie says, "Thank you again Ron. I really appreciate the time you have given me with Kim."

Ron smiles a little as he says, "Hey, you'd do the same for me if the reverse happened."

Ronnie smiles in return as she says, "You're right. We could have fought over time for her but something about Kim… just makes fighting worthless. We both love her and it would have been pointless to fight over time with her when we were both getting to share it equally."

Ron nods slowly for a minute before he says, "Still, there were a couple rough patches here and there. Times when… you know…"

Ronnie nods in return before she says, "You're right. Times when we didn't know who to be in charge for that given moment."

Ronnie turns and starts to walk, with Ron walking alongside her as the surrounding changed again to the scene where Bonnie had showed up to take Ron away from Kim. She says, "This… was the hardest moment I think in our joined lives."

Ron sighs and says, "You're right. I wanted to stay with her at that moment more than anything but I knew I had to sacrifice what I wanted so that we could have a future together."

Ronnie nods knowingly before she says, "I wanted to slap Bonnie and even fight with her physically so she'd know just how much Kim meant to you… me… us." She turns to face Ron, seeing that he turned with her before she says, "Ron, you did the right thing while if you had followed my choice, things would have certainly become worse for sure." She looks down, "You are the better one of us for Kim's future happiness."

Ron reaches out to lift Ronnie's chin up so that he could see her eyes directly and says, "No… without your life and your feelings, I wouldn't have been able to become who I am. Know what to do or how to handle things."

Ronnie takes Ron's hand from her chin and squeezes it tightly as she says, "But it wa" She turns to face Ron, seeing that he turned with her before she says, "Ron, you did the right thing while if you had followed my choice, things would have certainly become worse for sure." She looks down, "You are the better one of us for Kim's future happiness."

Ron reaches out to lift Ronnie's chin up so that he could see her eyes directly and says, "No… without your life and your feelings, I wouldn't have been able to become who I am. Know what to do or how to handle things."

Ronnie takes Ron's hand from her chin and squeezes it tightly as she says, "But it was _you_ that stood up to your… my… our mother enough to tell her that it had to be Kim or you wouldn't go along with Bonnie being our (gag) girlfriend. I didn't have the guts, I never have had them to stand up to her. Don't you see? You again made things better where I would have probably lost her, possibly forever too."

Ron brings his other hand up to cover her other hand, bringing both hands up so that he can bring her hands together before her. He says, "Kim needed both of us. She needed her childhood best friend and she needed her Ron who could be strong enough to be there for her whenever possible. You have the child-like quality that I think I lack, the innocence and appreciation for all that I have… we have… with Kim."

Ronnie looks down at her hands for a moment before she says, "You're right… and yet remember Kim's question? Am I keeping you from becoming the Ron that she needs now and not the Ronnie that she needed as we were growing up?"

Ron nods as he says, "Yeah, but she needed both of us in her life. We gave it to her in our separate parts and it worked."

Ronnie reaches out to put her hands on his shoulders as she says, "Yes, but that's no longer what she needs or wants I think, in her heart and if there's one thing I think we both can agree on is that we'd give our all to bring her happiness and safety."

Ron tilts his head forward as he nods, "Yeah… but what can we do now? It isn't like we can just suddenly stop being two people. We've both got our lives, our experiences and love for Kim."

Ronnie starts to press her fingers into Ron's shoulders, sliding them into his body painlessly as she says softly, "Yes there is Ron. I just want you to promise me first though… will you always take care of her?"

Ron looks at Ronnie with confusion as he says, "You know that answer already, you're me."

Ronnie's fingers continue to slide deeper into Ron as she says, "Please… just humor me and tell me?"

Ron's eyes become softer as he says with all his heart, "Yes, I promise that I will always do my very best to take care of Kim with all my heart, body and soul."

Ronnie's eyes become very tearful as she says, "Thank you Ron for giving me that. Now it is time to give the two of us and Kim… both what we truly want."

Ron starts to say, "What do you… you don't mean…" as it dawns on him before he looks down and sees Ronnie's hands up along with her arm up to elbows have sunk into his body!

Ron says, "No! Ronnie! We don't have to do this! You don't have to do this! Not for anyone's sake!" He tries to grab her and push her away but his hands just sink into her where he had tried to push her but he finds that he can't pull them out of her.

Ronnie's eyes are full of tears as she moves forward and says in a weird kind of echoing way, "No… I do need to. You are what she needs Ron and this way, I shall forever be part of you. Always there whenever either of you need me and I can be with her without the weird feelings of girls being with a girl."

Ron sadly says, "No… we could have…" before Ronnie shakes her head, as her chest touches his, slowly melting into him. She says, "No… you're kidding yourself. I would have held you back… you couldn't have kissed her… or done any of the boyfriend/girlfriend stuff without me causing icky feelings. At least this way, the love… the friendship… all of it will be there for her most when she needs it without me getting in the way and I can still be with my very best friend."

Ron's nose is touching Ronnie's as he says with a shaky voice, "I know you're right… and I kept hoping there'd be another way… I never wanted this day to come… I fought to keep it for so long."

Ronnie smiles softly as she feels her tears flowing down her cheeks before she says, "I know… I fought just as hard as you… but now it is time to stop fighting and embrace what should have been and will be."

Ron and Ronnie close their eyes as the scenery changes one last time to that of when Ron had first laid his new male eyes upon Kim and together they say, "I love you Kim…" Before they glow brightly enough to encompass everything like a great big flare and then just as suddenly it all winks out into total darkness… leaving only a single figure within, glowing blue.

**(Outside of Ron's mind)**

Kim and Yori notice something strange going on with Ron. It appears that Ron is inflating somehow and it only lasts for a few moments but it makes both girls worry a lot.

Kim says, "Ron? Ronnie? Please, wake up!" She closes her eyes as she thinks, "Oh Ron… I'm sorry. I never wanted to lose you."

Kim suddenly hears at the same time as she feels a hand touch hers, "Sure thing KP… I could never say no to you."

Kim's eyes open quickly and she sees that Ron is awake again, but something was different now in those eyes. She couldn't put her finger on it but she was so happy that Ron was awake that she gives him a big hug!

Kim says, "Oh Ron! I'm glad that you're awake! You had me so worried! Even Yori was worried!" She quickly adds the last part while fighting unsuccessfully a blush.

Ron smiles at her and says, "Don't worry Kim, I'll never leave you. We… I, that is… had to sort some things out.

Kim looks at her friend with confusion just before a loud sound, much like the sound of a jet landing outside the house could be heard!

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you really enjoyed this chapter. I think it was one of my better ones for this story. Did you like the way I had Kim worry about Ron? Did you like Yori? Did you like the way I had Ron/Ronnie talk and explore within his/her mind? Did you like the mutual decision? What do you think all this will mean in the end for Kim or Ron? Who do you think just arrived at the house? I hope you'll like the next chapter when I get it written! As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, reviews, voice impersonations of Kim or any other person on the show, are always welcome! 


	29. Chapter 30: Too Crowded?

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**AN: Don't forget! 2 hours worth of KP Season 4 episodes on Feb 10th! Be sure to set your VCR's!**

**Chapter 30: Too Crowded?**

After the jet's engines powered down, Hego says to Mego, "We need to go inside and talk to Ron, it is of the utmost importance!"

Mego waves his hand dismissively as he says, "Yeah, yeah… can we get back to an important matter? Me? Do you know what I had to do on this mission? I doubt I'll ever get it back now!"

The Wego's say in stereo, "There's no time for this!"

Hego says in classic hero fashion, "The twins are right! I shudder to think what further evil Mrs. Stoppable would have wrought upon the world!"

Mego sighs as he softly says to nobody in particular, "I guess it couldn't be helped, Hego was bound to get all full of himself like usual…"

The Wego twins think together, "Who is full of who, I wonder?"

Hego presses a button which opens a door and he says, "Come, let us all go and tell the news!"

All of Team Go follows him out of the jet, only to be met by Kim, Ron and Yori after they had climbed down from Ron's room.

Kim says, "Hello Team Go! It has been a while!"

Ron waves as he smiles, "Hi guys, how's it shaking?" while Yori bows politely and says, "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

Hego raises his eyebrows in surprise as he says, "So it is true! You have really turned into a guy!"

Mego crosses his arms in front of him as he says, "Not much of a difference if you ask me, she was such a tomboy."

Kim growls softly as she didn't like anyone speaking bad of her Ron, even other good guys.

Hego says, "Mego! Show some consideration! Imagine how you would be if it happened to you!"

Kim thinks in her anger, "Mego would make an excellent Bonnie. He's already full of himself just like she is."

Ron waves a single hand up in the air as he smiles and says, "Oh, it is ok. Mego is right. I was a tomboy but no longer."

Everyone looks at Ron with confusion before Hego gives voice to what everyone is thinking, "What do you mean by that Ronnie? I'm sorry, I mean Ron. How are you no longer a tomboy?"

Ron looks around at everyone, wondering just how much to say for a few seconds before he says, "Well, for a while there I was divided as a boy and a girl existing in one body, but that problem's been fixed."

This only _adds_ to the existing confusion for everyone except Kim. Her eyes grow wide as she remembers the question that she had asked Ron before he passed out on her.

Kim thinks, "No… could it be?" as she wonders if somehow during that time, Ron/Ronnie sorted things out?

Ron can see the confusion so he says just as the door to the house opens and the occupant walks out, "Well, I am now a guy in a guy's body. I am now Ronald Stoppable!"

Mego mutters, "Like there's any real surprise here."

Wego #1 says, "How did…" as Wego #2 says, "this happen?"

Kim moves closer to Ron as she says, "Ron… is this about… you know?"

Ron says, "I have Kim here to thank for this." He turns to Kim and says, "Kim, you were right… I was existing half boy and half girl because my girl side. The side you grew up with and knew for all our lives didn't want to leave you without a friend and have a stranger by your side."

Kim softly says, "Oh Ronnie…" Her eyes beginning to fill with tears as she is touched by her childhood friend's loyalty.

Ron shakes his head as he says, "She is here and yet she is gone Kim. She saw that you don't need her anymore. What you need is a boyfriend with a backbone enough to stand up for what he really wants."

Kim's voice quivers as she says, "My… friend is gone?"

Ron smiles in a goofy style that Kim had known Ronnie to always have before he says, "No KP, we simply united. She was still too girly to accept the idea of anything other than you and me as friends while she knew that the male me, Ron wanted more with you."

Kim says, "Ron… what does all this mean?"

Ron says as he looks directly into her eyes, seeming to forget the larger audience now, "It means Kim… that Ronnie and I have merged into one. We are both here and nothing will ever separate us. You and I, we are best friends. Ronnie has given me the parts that were missing in my male half for so long… It caused such confusion and inner turmoil, I didn't know who to be or which to be for you Kim."

Ron steps a little closer as he reaches out to her, placing his hands upon her shoulders as he says, "There were times, like at the beginning when you needed Ronnie to know you hadn't completely lost me, and other times when you needed Ron. Even then the two of us both wanted to be there for you but now that we're as one, we can both be there without any confusion, turmoil or regrets."

Ron tilts his head forward until his forehead is touching Kim's as he says softly, "We did it for you Kim. We became one, your Ron… and we both love you." His cheeks blushed as he admitted that but he felt better when he saw Kim's cheeks blush even a deeper color, making him feel better about his decision.

Kim says as she was truly and sincerely touched by everything Ron had said to her, "Oh Ron… I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I…" She is cut off by Ron's finger on her lips as he says, "Shhhh… Don't worry about it. You weren't ready for this moment any more than I was until now. Maybe now… we can be boyfriend/girlfriend…"

Kim's eyes never leave Ron's as her heart flutters and she says softly, "I'd really like that Ron."

It looks like Kim and Ron are about to kiss when Mego says, "This is all very nice and everything but I really want to talk about the scaring that Mrs. Stoppable gave me."

Like the sound of a very loud record scratching, the moment between Kim and Ron ceased to be as they pulled away from each other to say in stereo, "She did **what?**"

Wego #1 says, "Mego! You didn't have…" with Wego #2 finishing as he says, "to ruin such a wonderful moment!"

Hego turns to Mego and looks angrily at him as he says, "I always knew your "Me! Me! Me! Attitude was a problem but I always thought you had more tact than to ruin a moment!"

Ron says, "Wait a minute, how do you guys know my mother? I never introduced any of you to her!"

Mego grumpily says, "As Hego over there… he's the one who insisted on seeing her."

Meanwhile Yori watches how Kim seems to have moved into Ron's comfort zone and neither one of them seem to be the least bothered by it while they move towards the colorful people in weird costumes but staying close to each other.

She thinks, "Ron has made his decision, as has Kim made hers. I shall leave and report to Sensei what I have found after I am finished here." Her heart hurt within her chest as she had a feeling that she missed out on something great.

Hego nervously says, "Well… we heard about what happened with Ronnie from an anonymous source and decided to check into it. So we went to visit Mrs. Stoppable… your mother, Ron and… ahem" He finds himself unable to finish the rest of the tale.

Ron says a bit louder than necessary, "What? What happened with my mom?"

Mego says, "We took her to the Middleton Insanity Hospital, where the doctors have her locked up. I hope she spends forever in there, her words were really hurtful to me!" He rubs his cheek before he says, "Not to mention she's got a really mean punch!"

Ron's jaw was practically touching the ground and it seemed like it would stay there until Kim lifts his jaw back into place.

Kim says, "Why did you do that? Why did you come all the way from Go City just to lock her up in Middleton?"

Hego says, "We actually just came out to talk to her, to see if we could talk some sense into her and get her to release Ron from his forced girlfriend business and a few other things that she's done before now."

Wego #1 says, "She wouldn't cooperate at all!" Wego #2 says, "She went so far as to physically assault us!" Wego #1 says, "We've fought lots of villains before…" Wego #2 says, "but never a totally bonkers woman!" They then both say in stereo, "No offense, but she is **totally nuts!**"

Ron says in a bit of a panic, "What will I do? What should we do KP? I can't just leave my mother locked up in there!"

Suddenly a voice says rather calmly, "Why don't we Ronald?"

Ron turns in confusion to the source of the voice and sees that it came from none other than his father! He says in a stutter, "W-Wh-What? How-How can you even say that? She's your… wife! She's my mom!"

Mr. Stoppable says again in a calm voice, "Ronald, she's belonged in there for quite some time. I have just never had the strength to say anything or do what was needed to have her checked out."

Ron runs his hands through his hair for a moment before he cries out, "What? So you're just going to leave her there? Who'll do the laundry? Who'll cook?"

Mr. Stoppable says, "I can do the laundry and if I may say this as only a father can but you're a far better cook than she ever was Ron." He walks up to Ron and places his hand over Ron's shoulder before he says, "Who knows, maybe she'll finally get the help she deserves and sees that what she did to you was wrong."

Ron's shoulders slump as he looks downward and says in a low voice, "I guess so… but I'm still stuck with Bonnie for a girlfriend…"

Mr. Stoppable smiles gently before he says, "About that… I believe it is time for you choose your own girlfriend. She only wanted to make a man out of you and if she could see you now, I think she'd agree that you have become a fine young man."

Ron raises his head up to look at his father in surprise and says, "You mean it? I don't have to have Bonnie as my girlfriend any longer?"

Mr. Stoppable slowly grins as he says, "Not unless you still want her as your girlfriend…"

Ron cries out as he turns to grab Kim by the hands and starts to dance, "BOOOOOO-YAAAAAHHHH! Ding-Dong, the witch is dead!" He starts to laugh as he dances around his front yard, with Kim laughing and dancing with Ron.

Yori giggles as she watches Ron bounce around with Kim on the yard.

The dancing goes on for a few minutes before settling down and then Ron turns to give his father a great big hug as he says, "Thank you! This is the best thing to have happened to me since I became a guy!"

Ron then stops and says, "Wait, what will she say when she finds out?"

Mr. Stoppable smiles a little and says, "Don't worry about that, I think we can tell her after she's released. I'll make sure she understands that I did what was best while she was locked up." He didn't add that he thought that might be a while and can see that Ron was under the impression it would be not too long.

Ron is all smiles and says, "Thank you Hego! Thank all of you! Thank your mysterious tip for me too!"

Hego nods as he says, "Um… You're welcome! I'll try!"

Mego grumbles and says, "Can we get out of here already?"

Kim says, "Wait… can I talk to you privately for a moment Hego?"

Hego nods and says, "Certainly Miss Possible."

Hego and Kim walk over to the jet, away from Ron and everyone else even as Mr. Stoppable says, "So son… have you given any thought as to who you want for a girlfriend?"

Ron's eyes immediately move to where Kim is just out of earshot and he says softly, "Yes, I have…"

Mr. Stoppable pats Ron on the back and says, "Then ask her already, maybe the two of you can go to the Prom even?"

Ron's eyes go wide as he imagines dancing with Kim at what would sure to be the biggest moment of their lives before they became seniors. He softly gulps and says, "I-I-I don't know… going to the prom as-as-as a date thing… I don't know if we're ready for that."

Yori walks up and says, "Pardon me, I do not mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't help overhearing. If I may speak, I believe that the two of you are ready to go on a date as a couple. You two have already gone through more than many couples and your friendship has never faltered, only persevered and grown stronger because of it."

Ron looks nervously at Yori, then his father, as they both seem to be feeling very confident that this was something that the two of them were ready for. This only made him feel even more nervous at first before he turns to look at Kim and then something inside him gave him the strength to accept that the two of them could not only go on a date, but to his first dance with Kim.

Ron thinks, "Thank you for the strength to himself" before he smiles as he says to no one in particular, "Yeah! Why can't I ask KP to be my girlfriend? Why can't our first date be a dance? I'm going to go for it!"

Mr. Stoppable says, "Go for it Ron! We're all behind you a hundred percent!"

Yori says, "Your father is correct, I shall be rooting for the two of you!"

Ron smiles as he looks at the two of them and says, "Thank you guys!" Before both of the Wego's say, "We're rooting for you too Ron! Go get her!"

Ron turns to Kim as it appears that whatever conversation she was having with Hego was drawing to a close and he waits nervously for Kim to walk back over to him as he thinks, "Kim, will you be my gf? Will you go to the prom with me?" over and over at a quick pace within his mind.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It was a toughie to write. What did you think of Team Go? What did you think of Ron's father in this? What did you think of Yori? What do you think of the fate of Mrs. Stoppable? Did you like the way I got Ron free of his mother's "You must date Bonnie" rule? (Do I rock or what?) Did you like Ron's confusing explanation? What do think Kim and Hego are talking about? What do you think Kim's answers will be to Ron's questions? Will Ron be even able to ASK them?  
Coming up next! Kim's little 'talk' with Hego! As usual all questions, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, autographs, answers to my next test, help with Final Cut Pro 5 and more will happily be accepted! 


	30. Chapter 31: The Answers

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**AN: Don't forget! 2 hours worth of KP Season 4 episodes on Feb 10th! Be sure to set your VCR's!**

**Chapter 31: The Answers**

Kim says to Hego, "Hego, about this mysterious tip that you got about Ron's mother…"

Hego raises his hands defensively as he says, "As I said before, I don't know who it was."

Kim frowns as she says, "Oh really…?"

Hego gets a little nervous as that look on her face started to remind him of the way Shego looked whenever she got upset, which usually came right before the blasting and the hurting.

Kim leans towards him as she points a finger at him and says, "Let's cut the act shall we?"

Hego says, "I am afraid I don't know what you mean."

Kim pokes him in the chest as she says, "We both know it was Shego. She is the only one that knows you and most of the sitch about Ron's mother."

Hego swats away the finger as he says, "I told you, it was an anonymous tip Miss Possible."

Kim sighs as there was one thing that she learned from having brothers was that guys could be ridiculously stubborn, even when wrong or busted. She says, "Very well then... how much information did your mysterious tipper give you?"

Hego pauses for a second as he wonders what the harm could be from telling her that at least. He says, "Everything, we got the entire woman's life history, including what ever psychotic thing that she had ever done to your partner."

Kim raises an eyebrow as she thinks, "That sounds like Drakken's research computer alright." Then it hit her that even _she_ didn't know everything that Ronnie...Ron's mother had ever done to her friend.

Kim says, "So after reading about what his mother did to him after the change prompted Team Go to spring into action? Just like that?"

Hego thinks, "I wonder if she doesn't know?" He pulls out of his pocket the long list which was crumpled and waves it in the air, "This is a list of the insane things she's done to her family over the years. Can you honestly tell me a list this long isn't enough for Team Go to spring into action?"

Kim's eyes widen in surprise as she takes not of just how long it was before she says, "Can I see that please and thank you?"

Hego pauses as he wonders and says, "I don't know..."

Kim grabs the paper from his hands and starts to read but it isn't long into it before she quickly shoves it back into Hego's hands as she says, "TMI!"

Hego puts it back into his pocket and says, "The rest is just as bad, so now you know why we took action."

Kim nods in understanding as she remembers some of the stuff that she didn't her best friend had gone through. As Ronnie, she had never really talked about some of the stuff her mother had done, only the times when Ronnie had been so disturbed be all of it that she needed someone to talk to and that woulld usually be Kim.

Kim smiles softly as she says, "Well if you ever find out who the mysterious source was... just tell them thanks for me and that I owe them one."

Hego nods as he smiles and says, "I most certainly will."

Kim looks over at Ron, noticing that he seemed to be waiting for her and the rest of the team had already boarded the yet. She only had to glance at the cockpit to see that Mego was looking rather impatient to get going.

Kim says, "Bye Hego, tell your sister hello for me."

Hego nods and says, "I'll be sure to relay your messages to her."

Kim grins as she says, "Just as I thought! It was Shego!""

Hego blinks in surprise and says, "What?"

Kim says, "I only asked you to say hello to Shego for me, but you just said you'd tell her my Message**s** to her which tells me it was for her..."

Hego's eyes go wide for a moment as he thinks, "Oh... Shego's not going to like this..." He says, "Um, I just..." He stops when Kim holds up her hand for a moment and says, "Don't worry. You don't have to tell her I figred it out. I just wanted to be sure is all. If she asks, just tell her that you didn't tell me and left me wondering who it was."

Hego smiles in relief, "Thank you Miss Possible."

Kim smiles back as she says, "So not the drama" before she starts to walk over to Ron.

Ron watches Kim walk up, gulping a little on the audibly side before he thinks, "Here she comes Ron... don't mess up. This is your big chance to right things."

Kim wonders why Ron looks so nervous as she walks towards her best friend. She wonders what happened while she was away talking to Hego. A part of her quickens her pace as her curiousity draws her to Ron like a moth to a flame.

Yori watches as Kim picks up on Ron's nervousness and thinks, "Is it possible that she is already so in tune with this new Ron that she can tell he is nervous?" She watches as Kim picks up her pace, and the nervousness seems to become mirrored on their faces.

Yori thinks, "Those two share such a strong bond. Mrs. Stoppable and Bonnie were doomed to fail from the start.They have a strong connection that can't be beat."

Kim says as she walks up to Ron, "Hey Ron, what's wrong?" She was worried that something had happened and she still wanted to ask Ron something ever since he had fully become a guy just for her.

Ron says nervously, "N-No, nothing's wrong Kim. I... I just wanted... I mean, that is..." He trails off and there is silence between the two.

Mr. Stoppable thinks, "Ok, if I know those two... the question will be asked any moment by..." He never finished his thought just then Kim and Ron looked to meet each other's eyes and say at the same time in overlapping voices, "Kim, will you be my girlfriend? Ron, will you be my boyfriend?"

It took a moment for both of them to realize that they had just asked each other the same question at the same time, only this time Ron says with a smile, "Jinx... you owe me a soda."

Together they laugh before before Ron says, "I will be your boyfriend Kim." with a big smile upon his face.

Kim smiles as she approaches Ron with a smile and says, "I accept... boyfriend." She can feel a burst of happiness in her chest as she thinks, "Boyfriend... that word makes me so happy."

Ron smiles as he wraps his arms around Kim in a somewhat hesistant manner before he says, "You know, there's something else I could go for more than a soda... my girlfriend?" Still trying out the word as he sincerely hoped that this was not all part of a dream he was having in his unconscious state.

Just then Rufus pops his head out and thinks they are talking about food from the soda comment and says the first thing that comes to his mind, "Cheese!"

This makes Ron blink and look down at his pocket before he says, "Sorry little buddy, I forgot you were there."

Kim says, "That's ok Ron, we can go get him something at Bueno Nacho" She then quickly moves forward and kisses Ron on the cheek. It was a brief little peck really but it made Ron smile happily with a hand to the cheek as he couldn't believe he got his first kiss from his new girlfriend. She whispers, "I owe you more than a soda Ron..."

Ron softly smiles at Kim as the Team Go jet starts to power up, becoming more noisy by the moment before he suddenly remembers his other question that he wanted to ask Kim! He says, "Kim! I want to know..." as he tries to shout over the jet's engines, "Will you go to the prom with me?"

Kim thinks, "I wonder what Ron was trying to say? I couldn't hear him over the engines." She shakes her head, while pointing at her ears, hoping that would understand that she couldn't hear him.

A car on the road waited for the jet to take off before pulling up to the house.

Ron thinks, "Kim doesn't want to go to the prom?" He looks down a little as he thinks, "I guess she isn't ready to go to the prom with me just yet..."

Kim looks at Ron, puzzled at as to why her new boyfriend would be looking so sad. She is about to ask when suddenly there is a car honk that catches her attention.

Kim turns to see that it is her mother in the car. She walks up to the car and says, "Mom? What are you doing here?"

Mrs. Possible says, "Have you seen the twins? I was at the house and I found plans for them to do something to Ron's mother! I've been looking everywhere for them!"

Kim frowns as she thinks, "I bet they didn't go straight home like I told them to!" She says, "They were here earlier but Yori and I stopped them from doing anything. I told them to go straight home."

Mrs. Possible says, "Can you help me look for the boys? I don't want to worry about the kind of trouble they could be getting into right now."

Kim nods and turns to Ron, "Ron! I need to go help my mom with something! I'll talk to you later ok?"

Ron nods and waves as he says, "Sure thing KP! I'll talk to you later!" He was still a little sad, but he also knew that he couldn't stop her from doing whatever she needed to do.

Kim smiles and blows a kiss at Ron before hoping into the car, which Mrs. Stoppable drives off in quickly to go find the twins.

Mr. Stoppable walks up and says, "Ronald? What did she say when you asked her?"

Ron smiles as he says, "Well, great news! She said yes to being my girlfriend!"

Mr. Stoppable grins as he says, "That's great news! I had a feeling when I saw the cheek kiss."

Ron lightly blushes for a moment before he looks down and says, "Unfortuantely, I don't think Kim is ready for a public outing like the prom because she shook her head no when I asked."

Mr. Stoppable raises an eyebrow in surprise and he says, "Are you sure? That doesn't sound like something she'd do."

Yori says, "Stoppable-san, if I can ask...when did you ask her? During the jet's take off?"

Ron nods and says, "Yes, but I was shouting. I can't imagine that she couldn't have heard me."

Mr. Stoppable laughs as he says, "Of course she couldn't hear you! I couldn't hear my own thoughts when it was taking off!"

Ron says in a hopeful voice, "You really think so?"

Yori says, "It looked that way to me Stoppable-san, she pointed at her ears during the take off. That suggests to me she couldn't hear you."

Ron's face breaks out into a smile as he says, "Then she didn't turn me down! That's great!" It takes him only a few moments to realize what that meant before he slaps his forehead as he says, "Aw man! That means I just let KP leave without an answer to my question!"

Mr. Stoppable says, "That's not a problem. You will see Kim again won't you Ron? Just ask her the next time you see her."

Yori nods and then says, "Yes, ask her. I feel that she will say yes to your question."

Ron smiles and says, "Great! Then all I need to do is call her and ask her!"

Mr. Stoppable says, "Perhaps it will be better to wait until she is done with whatever her mother needed her for, son? I still haven't had any supper and with your mother locked up, either you have to cook or it'll be take outs from here on out."

Rufus says, "Cheese Pizza!"

Mr. Stoppable laughs and says, "It is obvious what Rufus wants. So I guess it is pizza tonight."

Ron says, "I guess so..." He turns to look down the direction Kim and her mother went as he thinks, "Kim... I wonder if you'll really say yes to the prom."

Mr. Stoppable looks around and says, "Wasn't that nice girl here just a moment ago? I was going to ask if she wanted to join us for pizza."

Ron blinks and looks around the front yard, seeing that it was indeed empty except for him and his father. He says, "I wonder if she went to Kim's house to help?"

Ron and his father go in their house as Yori slips out of Ron's bedroom window.

Yori looks down from the window as she thinks, "Sorry, but I am no longer needed and I think... I shall just be in the way if I stay." She looks away to the note on Ron's desk as she softly says to no one, "I pray for your forgiveness but I fear I can not say my goodbyes in person. It hurts too much right now. I will pray that you find your happiness with Kim." With that Yori shuts the window and leaps to the ground before walking in the direction of Middleton Airport and tell her Sensei what she had learned.

* * *

**AN:** Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, What did you think about Kim's answers from Hego? What did you think of Kim and Ron's big moment of becoming boyfriend and girlfriend? Sorry to disappoint you with the answer to the second question, which was for them to go to the prom together but I still want to know your thoughts about it if you'll share them. I'm sure you're all wondering about what Yori left as a note on Ron's desk, any thoughts and guesses? As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, naked mole rats, phone numbers to the goddess Belldandy, ideas for Bonnie's fate, and answers to Ron's homework (Hey Ron! No fair sneaking that in!) as usual are always welcome. 


	31. Chapter 32: Questions

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**AN: Don't forget! 2 hours worth of KP Season 4 episodes on Feb 10th! Be sure to set your VCR's!**

**Chapter 32: Questions**

The next day, Kim's alarm goes off and as she wakes up she opens her eyes to see the picture in a plain blue frame that held a picture of Ronnie and herself at a time when both were happy.

Kim smiles as she thinks, "That's right… Ronnie is now Ron and he…small squeal asked me to be his girlfriend! Yes!" She picks up the picture and says, "When I get a new picture of Ron, it is going right here!"

Kim puts the picture back down gently and smiles as she goes to get dressed so she can go meet up with Ron and walk to school with him as her new boyfriend. She knew she wasn't supposed to be like this but she couldn't help want to see Bonnie so that she could rub her nose in the fact that she got Ron away from her AND got him as her boyfriend. The whole thought was enough to put a smile on her face

_**(Meanwhile downstairs)**_

Mrs. Possible was humming a happy tune as she fed her husband and two boys but what was really making her hum her little tune was the memory of how Kim had told her entire family the great news that Ron had not only finally sorted out the gender confusion but also asked HER to be his one and only girlfriend!

Mrs. Possible remembers how excited and happy the rest of the family had been. It seemed that after all the hardship, all the craziness, and more caused by Ron's mother, No news could have made her more happy than to learn that Mrs. Stoppable was finally no longer a threat and finally getting the help that she deserved.

Mrs. Possible had used her medical connections to verify that Mrs. Stoppable was indeed getting care and she had plans to make sure the woman would get a little taste of what she had done to her own son and to Kim. She was going to make sure that Mrs. Stoppable stayed in as _long_ as necessary to get better. She knew she would be watching over her progress very carefully for quite some time.

Mr. Possible continues to read the paper, but even the usual big news in technology that he is reading about seems small as he remembers how happy Kim was when she told him how Ron was her boyfriend. On one level, as a father he felt defensive and overprotective but he also knew that he could never deny Kim, his only daughter something that obviously made her so happy. It wasn't like he hated Ron, quite the opposite; he had come to think of Ronnie like another daughter and being Ron didn't change how he felt.

He was happy for the two of them to be dating and as such he knew he didn't need to have a conversation with Ron, because he knew that as Ronnie, she'd seen enough to know how he felt about Kim dating and her happiness. He truly hoped that things worked out between the two before he gives the paper a shake and tries to finish the article before it was time to go to work.

Jim and Tim were eating their breakfast; they were still a mixture of emotions themselves. For starters, they were upset that they didn't get to do anything to Mrs. Stoppable yet happy that things had worked out for their sister and Ron anyway. Because nothing had happened, they had gotten off rather lightly with only a day's worth of grounding mostly for sneaking off and worrying their mother.

Just then Kim came in through the door, all big smiles of which the likes Kim's mother had feared at one point that she would never see on her daughter's face again. The only kind of smile that was once reserved for Ronnie and now it was just for Ron, but it went beyond that smile she shared with her best friend. That smile now carried something extra, as it now had a love to which only a boy and a girl could share when they were truly in love.

Mrs. Possible smiles as she thinks, "She reminds me of when I first started to date her father…" she makes a silent wish before she says, "Hello honey, I've got your breakfast all ready for you."

Kim slides into her seat and says a bit cheerfully, "Thanks mom!" before she starts to eat a little quickly.

Mrs. Possible says, "Slow down honey, I don't think Ron will go anywhere without his girlfriend today."

Kim pauses in mid-scoop before she blushes redly while the twins look at their father to see his reaction but other than a brief turn of the page, which basically was the same as "Don't look at me!" before Kim cries out in her embarrassment, "Mom!"

Kim wasn't sure what else to say while her mother just giggled at her, obviously just teasing her. So she settles for eating her breakfast at a slower rate this time.

Kim finishes her breakfast and picks up her backpack as says, "Thanks mom for breakfast! I'm going to go see Ron now!" She hears Jim say, "Like that's…" with Tim finishing, "a real surprise." Causing her to blush once more as she dashes out the door.

Ron was already on the sidewalk to come over to Kim's house when he spotted a red haired girl walking towards him. He smiles, as he knew it could only one person before he shouts, "Hey Kim!"

Ron smiles bigger as he sees Kim spot him and rush up to meet him! He says, "It is good to see you Kimbo!" as she gets within a few feet of him.

Kim returns Ron's smile as she says, "I'm happy to see you… boyfriend." She couldn't help but purr a little at the last word.

Ron walks up to Kim, and gives her a big hug, which seemed too short for his tastes but he wasn't going to complain about any hug that he could get with Kim. He smiles at her and says, "I love how you say that…"

As the two of them start to walk towards the school Kim says, "How I say what? That I'm happy to see you?"

Ron shakes his head and says, "Uh-Uh, the other part… the new word."

Kim slips her hand through his arm and smiles at him, "Oh… you mean the 'Boyfriend' word?"

Ron chuckles and says, "Yeah, that's the word."

Kim giggles and starts to say, "Boyfriend… BOYfriend…BoyFRIEND…" going through just about every humanly possible way to say it by the time they reach the steps of the school.

However no sooner than they stepped through the doorway did they spot the one thing that could have soured the mood, Bonnie!

Bonnie was standing there with her arms crossing in front of her, giving the pair a very cold, angry look.

Ron gulps nervously as some old Ronnie habits just never totally went away. He says, "Hey Bonnie…"

Bonnie growls, "Don't hey me, BOYFRIEND! Just what do you and Miss Possible Homewrecker think you're doing?"

Kim narrows her eyes at Bonnie's words and grrrrrr's in anger until she feels Ron's gentle touch upon her. She looks at Ron and sees a surprising look in Ron's eyes that she hadn't seen often in Ronnie or Ron.

Ron takes a few steps forward to step past Kim and says in a lightly angry voice, "You take that back Bonnie! You know as well as I do that Kim wouldn't do that!"

Kim blinks as she thinks, "Ron's really angry, much more than he's showing for him to even sound like he's angry!" She watches to see what will happen next.

Bonnie says, "Really?" Her voice dripping with sarcasm before she says, "Then what do you call what she was doing? She was hanging all over my boyfriend!"

Ron slowly grins, making Bonnie start to become uneasy before he says, "There's something you should know… my mother? Oh, she's getting some 'help' and I highly suggest that you get some yourself."

Bonnie sputters as she tries to collect herself for a reply. She yells, "So what!? That doesn't change the fact that you're my boyfriend and I don't like how Possible was just hanging all over you as you walked up to the school!"

Ron says with a wicked grin on his face, "That's because your hold over me Bonnie has just become null and void!" He waits for her to gasp in realization before he continues and says, "That's right Bon-Bon, I am now free to choose!"

Kim steps forward and very proudly says, "That's right Bonnie! He has chosen ME as his new girlfriend!"

This gets a collective gasp from everyone in the hallway before a good majority of them start cheering!

Kim, Ron and Bonnie all look around, before Kim starts to look around and blush quite a bit while Bonnie starts to shake in supreme anger. Ron looks around in shock, unable to believe that so many people were actually in favor of the two of them.

Bonnie growls, "Kim Possible! I don't know how you managed to do this but I won't put up with it! I won't let go of Ron so easily!"

Kim begins to growl in return as she thinks, "How dare she! She just can't stand losing Ron to me! I bet she wouldn't be putting up half a fight like this if it had been to anyone else!"

Kim steps forward to practically shove her face into Bonnie's as she says, "Don't you dare try anything! Because I know you Bonnie! You just hate the fact that it is ME that Ron choose freely and not you!"

The crowd makes a collective and somewhat loud "OoooooOOooo!" which only serves to tick off Bonnie even further!

Bonnie pushes back Kim hard enough send her back a few steps and into Ron who had been standing behind Kim those couple of steps before she says, "Back off Possible! You may be smart enough to fool the teachers by doing good in class, be able to do a few karate moves, and impress people with "saving the world" but I know the real you! You're nothing but a stupid girl who just wants attention by trying to impress people with what little skills you actually have!" She had used air quotes on the "saving the world" part which only enraged Kim even further because it meant she was trying to trivialize what she did all the time.

Kim shouts, "That's not true and you know it **_Bon-Bon_**! You're just a mean, petty girl who is jealous of everything I have! Brains, skills, and a true appreciation for the kind of person I am instead of relying on that crap such as the food chain because that's ALL you have going for you!"

The crowd makes an even louder, "OOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooo"

Tara walks up to Bonnie from behind and says, "Bonnie, maybe you should let this drop? It is almost time for class and…". However, Bonnie's growling cuts off Tara, as she shouts loudly, "No I won't let her win! Now like this!"

Bonnie looks at Kim and Ron, trying to think of something she can say before it suddenly hits her! She says, "Hey Possible! Do you have a date for the prom yet? Because if I know you, that's something that you always had on your low priority list." She looks directly at Kim as she says, "In the past, you used to ONLY go out on double dates so your friend Ronnie wouldn't be alone. Now that Ron's a _boy_, he'll have to get his own date and you a different one!"

Bonnie cruelly laughs as she thinks that she'd finally found the one tack to attack her school rival with, especially since she could tell by Kim's face that she hadn't been asked yet by anyone for the school prom!

Kim looks down as she thinks, "Damn Bonnie! She would have to bring something like that! I can't ask Ron now to go to the prom, it'll look like I am doing it to spite Bonnie."

Suddenly Kim is aware of Ron walking past her and she looks up to see Ron say, "Bonnie! I just want to make one thing clear! For once and for all, I am **_not_** your boyfriend! That was just something you tricked and forced me into your boyfriend! I don't know about you, but that is not the way I want to be in a relationship with someone!"

Ron turns away from a shocked Bonnie as she thinks, "When… How did he get a backbone?" He then walks up to Kim and takes her hands into his as he looks directly into her eyes and says, "Kim… I don't think you heard me ask this last time because of the jet, but here goes…"

As Ron takes a deep breath to ask his question, Kim's eyes grow wide as she realizes what Ron had been trying to ask during the jet's take off! Kim's heart begins to beat more quickly even though she already knew the answer; she still wanted to hear him ask it more than anything else in the world at that moment.

Ron finally finishes taking his breath, which helped calm him down more than anything because he was still really nervous about Kim's answer. After all, they had just become boyfriend and girlfriend the other day.

Kim looks into Ron's eyes as she could see the nervousness and she thinks, "Could… he really be that nervous in front of all these people? No, he's never been one to think about other people, only… am I really making him that nervous? Does he think I'll say no?" She softly squeezes his hands with hers supportively as she thinks, "Oh Ron… please don't be afraid and ask…"

Ron feels the squeeze on his hands and his eyes focus on Kim's to see the support that she offers him, the strength that she, as Ronnie had always looked to Kim for before he smiles just a hair and thinks, "I can do this now… Thank you Kim."

Ron clears his throat and says, "KP… Kim, I want to ask you something…." Kim says, "What is it Ron?" He says, "Will… Will you go to the prom with me?"

The look on Kim's face would be one that Ron would always remember as she seemed to just light up so brightly just then and smile so big before she cries out, "Yes! I would love to go to the prom with you Ron!"

Kim's hands slip out of Ron's and she steps forward enough to wrap her arms around his chest to give him a big, tight and joyous hug!

Bonnie was trembling in rage as she watches her rival and now **ex-**boyfriend, since he had just dumped her, not only just now agreed to go to the prom in public but she also got the kind of big hug that she had always yearned for when Ron was _her_ boyfriend!

Bonnie yells, "Whatever! Fine! Go together! Go get married and have lots of kids together! See if I care!" before she spins and marches off in the opposite direction towards her locker which was unfortunately not too far from Kim's.

Kim smiles at Ron and says, "Thank you Ron… for asking me, I mean."

Ron returns the smile to Kim and says, "As a certain beautiful girlfriend would say, "No big…" before the both of them laugh together.

Just then Mr. Barkin appears and shouts, "Possible! Stoppable! You two know the rules! No public displays of affection! Now get to class! The bell will be ringing shortly!" And true to his word, the warning bell telling students that they had a minute to get to class chimes.

Kim and Ron dash off, but as they run they hear Mr. Barkin shout, "No running in the halls!" Together they glance at each other, sharing a small smile that even Bonnie or Mr. Barkin couldn't sour.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Since I'm able to find more time to write today I've been on a writing streak! Lucky huh? Did you all like the beginning with it the next day for Kim and her family? I thought about doing a flashback but I figured that their reflections would be enough. Was it? Ok, so I know most of you will have seen this coming from a mile away so I just want to know what you, my loyal readers thought of what happened with Bonnie? Did you like the backbone Ron showed against her? Did you like the way Ron finally got to ask Kim about going to the prom in front of everyone? Did you like the way Mr. Barkin showed up? Did you like that shared smile at the end?

This isn't the end of the story as much as it SEEMS to be. There is one last and final chapter coming up! What kind of story would this be without them going to the prom? This won't be as chaotic as StD's (Sorry Shego/Drakken fans) and I can't really say much more since I have yet to actually write the next chapter any further than a sentence. As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, youtube links to KP, secrets to anti-gravity, and more are welcome as usual! Send all your reviews as soon as possible, please and thank you!


	32. Chapter 33: The Prom!

**KP in Tough Being a Girl**

Ever wonder where Kim and Ron would be if Ron had been born a GIRL and still knew each other from since Pre-K? And then one day while visiting a top-secret lab to stop Drakken, she becomes the male Ron we all know and love? What would happen? What would any natural-born girl, stuck forever as a guy do? Read on to find out!

**AN: Don't forget! 2 hours worth of KP Season 4 episodes on Feb 10th! Be sure to set your VCR's! This final chapter is my tribute to the start of Season 4! I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far and will enjoy the new season as well! Please look at my other stories that I shall begin to work on now this one is finished! I look forward to seeing reviews from all of you.  
**

**Chapter 33: The Prom**

It was the day of the big prom and in cheerleader style, Kim was thinking about how she couldn't wait to go to the P-R-O-M! She had gone through her entire closet already and couldn't find anything suitable to wear for later that night. She wished that Ron hadn't asked the day before so she would have had more time to get a dress.

Still, Kim knew it was all her fault too for not getting a dress beforehand but then with all the stuff that had been going on recently with Ron, she had not wanted to go to the prom at all.

Kim thinks, "I'm just glad that Monique agreed to go dress shopping with me. I don't know if I could pick out the perfect dress for Ron all by myself."

Suddenly she hears her mother say, "Kim! You have a visitor! Your friend Monique is here!"

Kim shouts back, "I'll be right down!" before she grabs her Kimmunicator from the desk and shoves it into her pocket. She runs downstairs quickly after that where she says, "Hi Monique! Thanks for coming with me, I owe you!"

Monique grins as she says, "Forget about it Kim! I'm more than happy to help you find a dress for your prom date with Ron."

Kim smiles as the two of them walk out of the house and she says, "Yes, I can hardly believe it! I not only have a boyfriend but I have a date with him for the prom, and it is RON!"

Monique laughs and says, "Yeah, who would have thought you'd be ending up on a prom date with someone who used to be your bfgf! Now come on, we need to get you to the mall so we can find you that dream dress that'll knock his socks off!"

Kim says, "You're right Monique! Let's hurry!" She then starts to run towards the mall with Monique running alongside her.

Monique thinks, "It is good to see her so happy! I can hardly believe the way things turned out. I thought Bonnie was going to hold that poor boy prisoner forever!" She smiles a little as she then thinks, "I'm sure glad that things changed for them. They deserve each other."

_**(Meanwhile at the Stoppable residence)**_

Ron was tossing various clothes all around the room as he yells, "Where is my shoe! I had it just last night!"

Rufus just shrugs and says, "Uh-huh!?" as he didn't know where the missing shoe was either.

Mr. Stoppable walks up to the door and says, "Ron, I don't have all day! Finish getting dressed so I can take you to the tuxedo store! You wanted to look good for your prom date with Kim, right?"

Ron stops digging in his closet as he says, "I will be there as soon as I can find my missing shoe!"

Mr. Stoppable sighs and thinks, "At least some things never change whether girl or boy…" He says, "Fine, I'll be waiting downstairs in the living room for whenever you find your shoe."

Ron says, "Thanks dad, I'll be right down!"

As his father walks away, Ron starts to dig even more furiously into everything before he tosses something a bit too high, which knocks over his lamp and nearly misses Rufus!

Upon hearing Rufus cry out, Ron stops and turns to his little naked mole rat buddy and says, "Sorry buddy! I just can't show up in my usual clothes for a prom date with Kim. So I'm just freaking out a little here."

Rufus nods understandingly as Ron picks up the knocked over lamp and then notices a note on the desk.

Ron says, "Hey, where did this come from? I don't remember writing a note on the desk." He picks up the note and opens it, to read it.

Ron's eyes grow wide as he says, "No… way!" He finishes reading the note and turns to Rufus as he says, "Yori left me a note! I can't believe what she wrote! I had no idea!"

Rufus tries to read the note but Ron was waving it around too much for him to read. So he does the only thing he can, he jumps up and grabs it in his mouth to take away from Ron and lays it down on the desk so he can read it.

Ron hardly even seems to notice before he says, "Oh man!"

Rufus ignores the rest of what Ron has to say as he reads, "To Ron Stoppable, Sensei wished to discover if the news about you was true and was worried about your future as the mystical monkey master and wielder of the Lotus Blade. I volunteered to come out and see how my best friend Ronnie was doing and I discovered something. I came to know you, as Ron Stoppable and developed feelings for you. However, I also could see the closeness and love that was already there between the two of you. You need not worry about me interfering as I know that it would be hopeless for anyone to come between you two. Neither your mother or Bonnie were able to sever the close connection you two share and so I want you to know that I will pray for you and Kim to be happy forever. Should you ever need come to need a friend when you are in trouble, please think of me and know that I will help. Your friend always, Yori Yamanouchi"

Ron turns to Rufus and says, "I had no idea that she felt this way Rufus! I wish I could have talked to her!"

Rufus squeak-says, "Why?"

Ron says, "Because, she's hurting and sad! I think I could have said _something_ to make her feel better!"

Rufus realizes something and says, "Yamanouchi? Yamanouchi!"

Ron says, "Yeah, I know that is where she goes to school Rufus! You were there with me!"

Rufus scampers up to Ron along with the note in his hand before he smacks it in Ron face as he says, "Yori!"

Ron says, "Yeah, I know her name…" before Rufus squeaks and points to both names.

Ron looks at the letter in confusion until Rufus squeaks and points to Yori, then Yamanouchi. Ron's eyes grow wide as he says, "No… WAY! Yori owns the school! That is way past cool!"

Rufus slumps down in relief, thinking it sure could be hard to get through Ron's thick skull sometimes.

Ron re-reads the note as he walks around in the room before he trips and falls flat on his face! When he lifts his head he spots the missing shoe under the bed and yells, "Hey! My missing shoe! I found it!"

Mr. Stoppable shouts, "C'mon Ron, hurry it up!"

Ron stands up and starts to hop on one foot as he tries to put on the shoe while shouting, "I found my shoe! I'm coming!" Somehow Ron manages to get his shoe on and get out the door without falling down again.

_**(At Middleton Mall)**_

Kim says, "I don't know Monique, what do you think of this dress? Can I make it work?"

Monique takes one look at Kim in a black dress with purple feathers coming out from the waist to from a feather-skirt before she says, "Ugh! You can take it off and throw it away!"

Kim goes into the changing booth and takes off the dress before she says, "I don't know how I'm ever going to find the perfect dress Monique."

Monique is looking through the racks in hopes to find something that Kim can use but most of the ones she found were either way over the budget Kim had in mind or not her size. She says, "Don't you worry Kim, that's why you brought me along. If there is anyone who knows fashion, it is me!"

Kim smiles and says, "Thanks again for your help Monique. I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

Monique says, "Rescuing you from that dress is thanks enough Kim. So when you're ready, come on out and we'll keep on hunting for that perfect prom dress."

Kim comes out and after another half hour of going through the racks one of the salesladies walks up and says, "Is there anything that I can help you with?"

Kim sighs and says, "Not unless you can find a perfect dress that I can use to go to the prom with my boyfriend Ron Stoppable."

The saleslady says, "Ron Stoppable?" She pauses in thought before she says, "Are you… Kim Possible?"

Kim nods as she says, "Yes, that's me."

The saleslady smiles and says, "I can't believe it! It is you! You probably don't remember but you and your partner, when Ron was still Ronnie helped save my home. Do you remember when you saved my village when the dam was about to burst?"

Kim says, "Yes, I remember. It was just like patching my fishtank at home, only it took a lot more gum." She smiles as she remembers that mission.

The saleslady says, "Well you saved the home I grew up in along with my family that still live there. I owe you big time for saving them!"

Kim waves a hand as she says, "No big. It is what I do. I help people and save the world."

The saleslady says, "Wait one second, I think I can help you." She runs off and disappears quickly leaving Kim to think, "She disappeared quickly. She could probably give Shego a run for her money in stealth."

Monique walks up to Kim with a dress as she says, "Maybe we should hit another store Kim? I haven't been able to find much because just about all the good dresses have been snatched already." She holds up a dress that wasn't exactly screaming, "Buy me!" to Kim before she says, "This is just about the only decent dress I've found in your size Kim."

Kim says sadly, "Thanks Monique for trying. I knew it was a long shot looking at the mall. Maybe I should call in a favor and see if Le' Puree has any outfits that he has for his models that will fit me?"

Monique says, "You _know_ Le' Puree? The premiere and hottest dress designer in France? That one?"

Kim nods and says, "Yes. I met him when Ronnie and I were called in to help because his models suddenly got food poisoning. The two of us ended up being runway models and helping save his business."

Monique says, "Girl, call him already! Desperate times call for desperate measures!"

Kim says, "I guess so, I just hope he has something that he can send over in time for the prom."

Just then, the saleslady comes out with a large white box and says, "Sorry to make you wait. We just got this in and I think it just may be what you're looking for."

Kim and Monique turn to look at the box and when the woman opens it, both girls gasp in surprise!

Monique says, "Girl! This is it! This is the dress! If you can afford it, I'd buy it!"

Kim knows that Monique is right and she says, "How… How much is it?" as she worries about how much a beautiful dress in just her size will cost.

The saleslady just smiles and says, "For you, it is free. Consider it my way of saying 'Thank you' to both you and Ron for saving my world."

Kim's jaw drops as she runs a hand over the fabric and knows that a dress like this can't be cheap. She says hesistantly, "Are you… sure? I don't want to get you into any trouble."

The saleslady nods and says, "I'm positive. It is already paid for, but the owner changed her mind at the last minute. Something about her boyfriend being a jerk."

Monique leans in and whispers, "Take it girl before she changes her mind!"

Kim nods as she smiles big, "Thank you! I'll take it please and thank you!"

The saleslady puts the lid back on it and says, "Here you go and enjoy your prom Kim."

Monique says, "I know a certain blond boy who's going to love seeing you in that dress Kim!" as she puts the "ok" dress she had shown Kim earlier back on the rack before the two of them walk out the door with Kim silently blushing from Monique's words.

_**(At the same time elsewhere)**_

Ron is walking out of the shop with a black suit bag in one hand and a shoebox in another hand.

Mr. Stoppable says, "Are you sure you about spending so much money on a tux and shoes Ron?"

Ron nods confidently before he says, "Yes sir! Believe me when I say this, Kim is worth this and far more! She stood by me when others doubted themselves. She is my best friend and always has been as either a girl or boy! So the least I can do is show up looking fine!"

Mr. Stoppable looks at Ron as he carries the two things towards the car and thinks, "It is incredible how much Ron has changed from Ronnie. She… He has grown a backbone and gained the kind of courage I had always hoped that she would get by being with Kim."

Mr. Stoppable puts the keys in his car after pressing a button on the keyless remote which turned off the alarm on it and climbs in with Ron hanging the suit up and placing the box down gently before he gets in the car.

_**(Hours later)**_

Ron says, "I better go, I need to leave now if I'm to get there on time with my scooter."

Mr. Stoppable smiles as he says, "One moment Ronald… I have a gift for the two of you before you go."

Ron says, "Really? What is it?" as he gets a little excited because he always liked getting gifts.

Mr. Stoppable says, "Before that, I just want to say that I thought about what you said and decided that you're right. She is worth it and more. So…" He opens the door and outside, sitting in the driveway was a limo! He grins as he looks at the shocked expression on Ron's face, "Here is my little gift for the two of you to make this prom even more memorable."

Ron finally blinks before he says, "This… This is Badical! Thank you dad!" before he quickly turns and gives him a big hug!

Mr. Stoppable smiles and says, "Just promise me that you'll have a good time with Kim."

Ron smiles and says a bit loudly, "Yeah! I promise! Oh… KP is going to love this! I can't wait to show her!"

Mr. Stoppable hands Ron the corset for Kim and says, "Here you go, you don't want to forget the flower for Kim do you?"

Ron smiles and says, "Man, I can't wait to see her in her new dress! I wonder what it looks like!" He then dashes off to the limo as Mr. Stoppable thinks, "Uh-Oh… he doesn't know what her dress is going to look like? This could be bad."

_**(A short limo ride later)**_

Ron presses the doorbell to Kim's house and smiles as he can't wait to surprise her. He thinks, "I bet KP is going to look so beautiful! I can't wait to see her!"

Mrs. Possible opens the door with her husband beside her. She takes one look at Ron in his tux and smiles big as she thinks, "Kimmie is just going to love the way he looks! Ron looks so handsome!"

Mr. Possible says, "Come on in Ron, Kim is waiting for you."

Mrs. Possible brings her hand up to her face as she shouts, "Kimberly, your handsome prom date is here!"

Kim shouts, "I'll be right down Mom!"

Mr. Possible says, "Mind if I take a few snapshots?"

Ron says, "I don't mind, can I get some copies too?"

Mr. Possible takes a picture and says, "Sure thing! I'll get double prints."

Kim appears at the top of the stairs and says, "Hello Ron!" in a soft, almost sexy voice.

The parents step aside so that Ron can see Kim.

Ron's jaw drops big time as he looks up the stairs to see an incredibly beautiful redhead with shining green eyes and a very beautiful green, sparkly dress that hung by two spaghetti straps at the shoulders. The dress clung to her body in all the right places, as if it was made precisely for her body.

Ron's mind blew a fuse as he watches her approach him down the stairs, not even blinking, as even the short second needed for a blink would be a second too long.

Mr. Possible raises Ron's chin up to close Ron's mouth just as Kim reaches the final step while Mrs. Possible smiles at how cute Ron looked during Kim's descent.

Ron finally blinks and says, "Humina-humina…" even as Kim looks over her boyfriend and prom date.

Kim smiles as she thinks, "I like the way Ron looks… He looks so handsome in that white tux of his. The green tie and cummerbund matches my dress perfectly! I didn't even get to tell him and yet he somehow did it just right! I am such a lucky girl!"

Kim looks down at a clear box containing flowers within and says, "Ron? Do you have something for me?"

Ron snaps out of his daze at Kim's question and says, "Oh! Right! I got these for you KP! I hope you like it!" He opens the box and places the flower on Kim who leans to kiss his cheek tenderly.

Kim smiles a little shyly as she says, "Thank you Ron, I love them."

Mr. Possible says, "Can you two scoot a little closer? I'd like to get a few snapshots before you two go to the prom."

Kim and Ron look at each other nervously for a second but once their eyes meet, all that nervousness vanishes. They move together with Ron wrapping his arm around her waist as Mr. Possible snaps a few shots.

Ron says, "Well, I guess we better get going now. Are you ready Kim?"

Kim slips her arm into his and says, "I'm ready Ron."

Mr. Possible says, "Don't forget Kim, be back by 11 sharp."

Kim nods and says, "Ok, I'll remember!"

The two of them walk out the door before Kim says, "Ron? Where's your scooter?"

Ron points to the limo as he says, "KP, prepare to ride in style tonight!"

Kim's eyes grow wide as she says, "You didn't!"

Ron smiles as he says, "Hey, it is not _only_ our first date but our prom too! Plus you are more than worth it Kim!"

Kim is very touched by everything and says, "Aw, that's so sweet!"

Ron walks up to the limo and opens the door, holding it for her as he says, "Your chariot awaits my lady."

Kim gives Ron a big smile as she says, "Why thank you my sweet prince." She then climbs into the limo with Ron getting in after her.

Mr. Possible says, "I sure hope they have a good time at the prom."

Mrs. Possible says, "Oh I'm certain she will. She is with the one she loves."

Mr. Possible says, "I guess you're right."

The two Possibles go back into the house as the limo drives off.

_**(At the Prom!)**_

Bonnie looks around as she gets out of her car with Brick in the passenger side and grins as she thinks, "I don't see Ron's scooter anywhere. I knew that those two wouldn't dare show their faces at the prom together for real."

Brick says, "Hey look! A limo's arriving!"

Bonnie wonders who is in the limo and walks over to where it is stopping at the sidewalk. She wanted to see which one of her classmates was in the limo. Her mind goes through all the possibilities of who could be in there from hr list of people on the top of the foodchain.

Bonnie's jaw drops as the door opens and she hears Ron's voice as he says, "We're here KP!"

Bonnie mutters, "No…way! There's just no way that those two could be in the limo!"

Ron steps out of the limo and then turns around to offer his hand to Kim who accepts his help and steps out of the limo.

Bonnie shouts, "No WAY! What are you two doing in the limo! Who else in there?"

Ron says, "Oh hey Bonnie! What? Oh… there's no one else. It was just the two of us in the limo."

Bonnie growls, "You have got to be lying! I've seen your normal way of getting around! It is that joke that you call a scooter!"

Kim begins to growl in frustration before Ron says, "That may be so, but this time the Ronster is pulling out all the stops to please my righteous girlfriend!"

Kim relaxes and smiles at Ron before she says to him, "You're doing a great job of that." She turns him away from Bonnie and says, "Come on Ron, I feel like dancing."

Ron gives Kim a soft smile and says, "Sure thing KP! Laters Bonnie!" He waves with his free hand and the two walk off into the school gym where the prom was being held.

Brick walks up and says, "Hey Bonnie, ready to go in?"

Bonnie growls and says, "Come on!" before she grabs at his tux and marches in with him. Just catching the end of a people cheering for Kim and Ron.

Bonnie thinks, "It just isn't fair! Why does she get to have it all?" She just couldn't understand how Kim could still win after all that she'd done to ensure she wouldn't

A song begins to play and Kim immediately recognizes it as one of those created by Jesse McCartney called "Could it be" and she says, "Ron… would you like to dance?"

Ron smiles at her as he says, "Kim, I would love to." He brings up a hand, which Kim slips hers into with a small, loving smile of her own.

The two of being to dance, a little more apart than even Mr. Barkin's dance regulations required out of nervousness before they begin to move closer with each step until Kim is close enough to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

Kim sighs happily as she leans against him with her arms draped around him. She thinks, "This is so perfect… The limo, dissing Bonnie, the music, and most importantly… dancing with Ron… No, _being_ with Ron. After everything we've been through… this all seems just like a dream."

Kim then remembers the dream very vividly. The very dream in which she was at a dance with Ron and kissed him. She steps back and looks into Ron's eyes as she thinks, "Was everything that happened leading to this moment in my dream?" She remembers the way the kiss was like no other she had ever had before she thinks, "Time to see if it was real…"

Kim's heart was beating hard with excitement as she sees Ron smile while gazing into each other's eyes, neither realizing that they'd stopped dancing and the song was coming to an end any moment.

Without a single word, Kim and Ron slowly half-close their eyes before they begin to lean forward with Bonnie crushing the cup of punch in hand as she thinks, "NO!"

Bonnie didn't even care that her dress had been ruined by the punch spilling all over it but she didn't move from her spot either as she watches the two best friends begin to move closer towards each other.

Kim and Ron, acting as if they were of one mind, close their eyes completely at the same time with the two of them unaware that the other was thinking the exact same thing, "This is it! Our first kiss!"

For Kim and Ron, their first kiss sent an electric shock from their lips an tingled throughout their whole bodies before Ron slowly parts his lips to slide forth his tongue, hoping that Kim would accept. She did and together their kiss grows much deeper.

Kim pulls Ron closer with her arms around his back as Ron returns it with his hands around her waist. They continued to share the passionate kiss that in both their minds, blew away anything that either knew or expected a kiss to be like.

Bonnie growls loudly as she spins on her heel and because they were dress shoes and not ones like tennis shoes for more traction, she slips on the punch and falls down, knocking herself out, mercifully sparing her from having to see or hear any more of their kiss.

Kim and Ron slowly part from the kiss, both breathing a bit heavy before Kim says, "Ron… I love you." Ron simply smiles at her while gazing deeply into her beautiful green eyes which her green dress only helped to enhance somehow before he says gently, "I love you too Kim, with all my heart."

Kim smiles and softly says, "Me too Ron… Me too…boyfriend." She smiles a bit bigger at the use of that word with Ron whispering, "I'm glad… girlfriend."

Monique leans over to Felix, her date to the prom and says, "I'm so glad they got together…" with Felix nodding as he says, "Me too Monique, me too."

**The End.**

**Epilogue:**

Kim and Ron continued to kiss each other numerous times despite warnings from Mr. Barkin at the prom.

Bonnie ended up having to go to the nurses' office, therefore missing the rest of the prom, which didn't make her happy at all!

Monique and Felix ended up dancing all night long before Felix asks Monique to be his girlfriend. Her answer was a big, happy kiss to his lips! When Felix numbly says, "Was that a yes?" Monique just grins and says, "Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough… let me try again." Just before she kisses him again!

Kim and Ron finally went home in the limo, getting to Kim's house right on time where she gave one last passionate kiss to her boyfriend before he left. She practically floated up the stairs to her room where she collapses and falls into a deep sleep where she has another dream about the two of them.

Kim smiles in her sleep as she enjoys the new dream, hoping that like her last dream, this one would come true one day for her as well.

At Ron's house, he had fallen asleep just as quickly as Kim had at her house before he had the exact same dream she did.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the epilogue. 12 pages long! WOW! I think this is my longest chapter yet! I know the tense changed for the epilogue but I was getting very tired and wanted to keep it short. So, please share your thoughts. What did you think of the story overall? (not just this chapter but the whole thing) Did you like Kim's family in this chapter? Did you like Mr. Stoppable? Did you like the note from Yori? What did you think of what happened at Kim's store where she bought her dress? Did any of you like what I had happened to Bonnie? I am aware that some of you thought more should happen to her. So, I did! What do you think was in the new dream that Kim and Ron shared? Guesses will get answers. My final question is… What did you think of Kim and Ron's first prom kiss? As usual, all thoughts, ideas, questions, free videotapes and more are always welcome! 


End file.
